ATRAPADA
by Serichigo
Summary: En un universo alterno Serena tiene una vida tranquila y feliz, bastante monótona a decir verdad, pero un día todo eso cambiaría, ¿Quién diría que el atrasarse unos minutos, el olvidar algo, o el simple hecho de tener un pequeño descuido podrían poner su
1. Chapter 1

Los portones de la cochera que alquilaba su hermano a un vecino mientras reparaban la suya estaban abiertos, ella estaba sentada en el asiento del acompañante del carro, impaciente miraba su reloj, llevaba casi 20 minutos esperando a Samy, - ¿Cómo puede ser posible que dure tanto?, cuando Salí de la casa estaba casi listo.- se quejaba la rubia.

Al fin lo vio acercarse y frunció el entrecejo**-¡ya era hora! ¡Ya es mucho con demasiado Samuel! faltan 20 para los ocho, en 20 minutos no llegamos a mi trabajo, te dije que te apuraras desde hace rato…-** decía enfadada mientras él acomodaba algunas cosas del auto antes de salir- **¡Mierda mi celular!-** dijo él**- ¿qué?-** pregunto ella **– ves te dije que me recordaras mi cel porque lo tenía cargando y como no me dijiste nada lo deje en el mueble de la sala, voy a tener que ir por él, ya vengo tontita- **dijo el bajando del coche**-¡No puede ser posible!-** dijo ella enojada.

Casi 10 minutos después no había rastros de su hermano, ya era un hecho que llegaría tarde, por culpa de ese baboso llegaría tarde por segunda vez esa semana, tomo el perfume que traía en el bolso y se puso un poco, sabía que a Samy no le agradaba mucho que se perfumara en el carro, decía que la mezcla de olores lo mareaba, pero ella quería molestarlo un rato para desquitarse por su llegada tardía, al ver qué pasaba el tiempo y ni rastro del conductor se frustro**- eso me pasa por ser tan pendeja**(en Costa Rica esta palabra significa miedosa) **y no aprender a manejar-** se reprendía a si misma mientras buscaba el celular para llamar y apurar al muchacho, tan concentrada estaba en esto que ignoro por completo el bullicio de sirenas que se acercaban cada vez más hacia ella, una motocicleta paso casi volando frente a los portones abiertos y se escucho frenar estrepitosamente no lejos de ahí.

**-¡Donde lo metí, estúpido celular por qué no habla!-** rezongaba entre dientes, mientras seguía esculcando su bolso, sintió que se abría la puerta del carro y rápidamente el conductor ingresaba a él, ella sin voltear a verlo se abrochó el cinturón, mientras preguntaba**- tontito ¿no viste mi cel en la casa? es que no lo encuentro en el bolso- **decía volviendo a revisar este, el coche se encendió y ella al no obtener respuesta separo la vista del bolso y volteo a su lado para exigir una contestación, **-¿tontito?...-**

Los hermosos orbes celestes de Serena se abrieron de par en par y se llenaron de miedo, un grito se ahogo en su garganta al ver que quien estaba a su lado no era su hermano, **-Agárrate duro preciosa porque tenemos prisa-** dijo el desconocido con gran arrogancia, poniendo en marcha el auto; ella se quito el cinturón tan rápido como pudo e intento abrir la puerta pero el hombre había puesto los seguros y el auto ya se encontraba en marcha.

Ella vio como cuatro patrullas pasaban a toda velocidad junto a ellos, el tipo soltó una carcajada, **-pobres idiotas esta sí que no se la esperaban-**, de un giro repentino el auto cambio de dirección y aumento la velocidad.

Los ojos de ella estaban llenos de confusión y miedo, pero cuando por fin su mente se aclaro, cayó en cuenta que ¡se habían robado el carro de su hermano, con ella dentro!, su mirada cambio rápidamente, ya no reflejaba miedo ahora era dura y enojada, ¿Cómo era posible que la hubieran secuestrado tan fácilmente? Pensaba, se retorció en su asiento y sintió una molestia bajo los muslos disimuladamente tanteo para ver que era, ¡su celular! Gracias al cielo, ahora podría dar aviso de lo que sucedía, con un movimiento rápido lo metió bajo el suéter que tenía sobre las piernas.

Quien dijera que escribir tantos mensajes de texto no era nada productivo debería tragarse sus palabras, porque la práctica que ella tenía en el arte de los mensajes de texto le sería de gran utilidad en ese momento, escribía a ciegas, mirando siempre al frente para no levantar sospechas y esporádicamente miraba a su captor de manera fulminante, reconocía el teclado de su cel a la perfección pero escribía despacio para que el no escuchara el sonido se las teclas, al cabo de un rato por fin logro enviar un mensaje a su hermano.

Desde que empezó el viaje ella no había articulado palabra, el miraba a la rubia de vez en cuando para asegurarse que no intentara nada estúpido, pero solo estaba ahí sentada con la mirada fija al frente, estaba extrañado otra chica en su situación estaría ya histérica, llorando y suplicando clemencia, pero ella no, la muchacha solamente se dignaba a acusarlo con la mirada llena de odio, esto le hacía gracia, también estaba molesto con el mismo, debió bajarla del auto antes de llevárselo, pero no pudo porque las patrullas lo seguían de cerca y no podía arriesgarse a que ella gritando llamara su atención, había sido una suerte ver el portón abierto con el carro dentro de la cochera, también abierto y completamente solo, o por lo menos eso creyó hasta que vio a la muchacha dentro de él, como estaba agachada buscando algo no la había visto hasta que fue tarde.

Ella estaba completamente nerviosa, aunque se había prometido a sí misma no mostrar su miedo, no le daría el gusto a ese cretino. Había puesto su cel en modo silencioso y necesitaba saber si tenía respuesta de parte de su hermano, pero no podía arriesgarse, él la vigilaba así que solo podía dar indicaciones por mensajes de la ruta que seguían para que su familia informara a las autoridades.

**-Y dime lindura ¿cuál es tu nombre?-** la voz de él la hizo sobresaltarse, venia concentrada en su papel de informante, y no esperaba que el dijera nada, el noto su reacción y de una forma burlona dijo**- ¿nerviosa muñeca?-**

**-¡Muérete imbécil!-** se escucho decirlo y de inmediato se arrepintió, ella era la víctima, la que estaba en desventaja y definitivamente no era buena idea provocar a su captor, pero no podía y no quería mostrarse débil, su maldito orgullo no se lo permitiría nunca.

Al escuchar las palabras de ella sus ojos se ensombrecieron, ¿que acaso esa niñita no sabía que podría acabar con ella en el momento que quisiera?, pero se le hizo cómica e inesperada su reacción **– ¿eso quiere decir que no me vas a decir tu nombre?-** Dijo sarcásticamente.

Ella lo miró de forma tal que si las miradas mataran el ya estaría viendo crecer el césped desde la raíz, esa actitud de ella le estaba empezando a gustar, era la primera vez que alguien en una posición tan desfavorable lo retaba. **–Mira si te hace sentir mejor, en cuanto estemos lo suficientemente lejos te dejo a un lado del camino, a mi no me interesa tenerte de rehén, solo me retrasarías.-**

Un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca y su cuerpo se relajo un poco, no confiaba en el pero igualmente intento creer lo que le decía, pero estaba decidida a continuar con su misión, ese maldito terminaría tras las rejas.

Un celular empezó a sonar, definitivamente no era el suyo, volteo a ver y el tipo saco uno de su bolsillo y contesto, **-¡Halo!... si… tranquilo Black logre despistarlos-** pero ella vio como la mirada de él se tornaba desconcertada **– sí, es verdad pero no te preocupes, la voy a dejar a un lado del camino en cuanto esté suficientemente lejos…-** luego su voz cambió **-¿Por qué? Es solo una mocosa sosa y tonta, solo me atrasaría…- **decía **- ¿Pero cómo lo supo?... ¿su informante de la policía? Entonces ¿ya lo sabe la policía**?- exclamo **- ¿pero cómo? todo ha sido limpio, nadie se pudo haber enterado tan rápido…- **Serena vio como su captor fruncía el ceño y entrecerraba los ojos, mientras le daba una mirada llena de enojo **- entiendo-** continuó él **- no te preocupes según lo que me dices aún les llevo ventaja…por supuesto que voy a arreglar el problemita-** dijo mientras orillaba el automóvil **- de acuerdo tal vez veinte minutos más de lo previsto porque voy a tener que tomar otra ruta, los veo allí…- **

**-A ver, ¿donde lo tienes?-** interrogo, mirándola fijamente, mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Ella estaba ahora más nerviosa, según lo que había escuchado la policía ya había entrado en acción y los cómplices del tipo ya estaban enterados de todo, peor aún, la preocupaba sobremanera que detuviera el carro en ese momento, ¿la dejaría ir o que estaría pensando hacer? ¿Y de que carajos se tenía que ocupar?, estaba meditando en eso cuando lo escucho hacerle la pregunta, ella solo volteó a mirarlo intentando parecer dura y apretando el celular bajo el suéter.

**-Dime pequeña idiota, ¿se te hace divertido verme la cara de imbécil?, ¡DAMELO EN ESTE MOMENTO!-**

Ella no pudo articular palabra, se quedo paralizada por un momento **- ¿Qué acaso eres estúpida? Te di una orden ¡dame el maldito celular!- **

**-Yyyyo, yo nnno se dde q qu qué está hablando-** fue lo único que pudo medio balbucear.

El con la mirada desencajada por la ira la tomó del brazo bruscamente y la volteó hacia él, a causa del violento movimiento ella soltó el teléfono que cayó al piso del carro.

Todo había terminado ya, su última esperanza estaba siendo recogida del suelo del auto por su captor, este le dio una mirada fría para luego revisar los mensajes del celular, jajajaja estallo en carcajadas el conductor **- vaya, vaya, vaya, chica lista, pero…-** la miro fijamente, esos ojos color zafiro se clavaron en ella haciéndola sentir como si mil navajas se incrustaran en su cuerpo **- … de mi no se burla nadie-** dijo esto mientras tiraba el teléfono por la ventana del carro y se abalanzaba sobre ella, tomándola del cuello y atrapándola contra el asiento.

Estaba sobre ella, con sus grandes y poderosas manos sobre ese frágil cuello, si presionaba demasiado podría quebrarlo como a un palillo de dientes; sin embargo ella no reaccionaba con miedo ni lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, no, ella lo observaba con odio, con ira y eso había hecho corto circuito en su cabeza desde el principio; creyó haber visto sorpresa y hasta un destello de temor en sus ojos cuando la descubrió y la puso en esa delicada situación, pero rápidamente la joven había vuelto a su soberbia posición.

Él la miraba a los ojos, esos intensos ojos celestes llenos de fuego, buscando una respuesta, pero no la conseguía, ella era inquebrantable, él en cambio estaba completamente alterado, el olor de ella era dulce y acido a la vez, como flores y frutas juntas, y algo más, su esencia, el aroma natural de ella junto al del perfume lo hacía enloquecer. Ese olor lo había cautivado desde el momento que se metió en el auto, y ahora que estaba sobre ella todos sus sentidos enloquecían, sentir su respiración agitada y entrecortada, la forma en que luchaba por zafarse de su agarre, el calor del cuerpo femenino, sentir las curvas de ella bajo su cuerpo, todo en esa mujer era una provocación, ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Ese no era él, el siempre se controlaba, no se dejaba alterar por nada ni nadie, y aunque su mente había encendido todas sus alertas, su cuerpo no parecía hacerles caso.

Que le pasaba a ese tipo, la estaba aplastando, y presionaba su cuello lastimándola, no se podía mover, y esos oscuros ojos zafiro no se apartaban de los suyos, pero si quería acabar con ella que lo hiciera de una vez, aunque estaba aterrorizada, jamás lo demostraría, si tenía que morir lo haría con dignidad.

Ella noto que la mirada enojada de él cambiaba de repente volviéndose… ¿lasciva?, ¿acaso la estaba escudriñando?, de repente sintió como la respiración de él se agitaba, y las manos alrededor de su cuello perdían fuerza y en vez de estrujar su cuello ahora lo ¿acariciaban?, el empezó a aproximar su rostro al de ella, ¿qué diablos creía que estaba haciendo? Ella jamás lo iba a permitir, cuando la distancia entre los dos era casi nula ella logró reaccionar, y como pudo puso sus manos sobre el pecho de él y lo empujo con decisión**, - ¡No te acerques a mi maldito degenerado!-** Grito ella con todas sus fuerzas mientras se retorcía y lo empujaba para apartarlo.

**-¡NOO!-** dijo él atrapando sus manos y dejándola inmóvil otra vez.

**-¡Me estas lastimando!-** chillo ella mientras intentaba moverse.

**-¡Quédate quieta!-** dijo el exasperado.

**-¡Jamás!, primero muerta que permitir que me pongas las manos encima ¡maldito asqueroso! -** dijo ella con mirada asesina.

**-Eso se puede arreglar-** contesto él con voz ronca y ojos ensombrecidos.

Ella sintió como un escalofrío recorría toda su espina, intento moverse pero él la tenía atrapada en una prisión de firmes músculos, ¿cómo podría liberarse de él?, era una misión casi imposible, esos ojos que la miraban fijamente la aterrorizaban, pero no le sería tan fácil aprovecharse de ella o dejaría de llamarse Serena.

Él no podía entender, porque hacía lo que hacía, solo quería asustarla para darle una lección por su impertinencia, pero se le estaba saliendo de las manos, y ahora solo deseaba tocarla y besarla hasta saciarse, sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar esa estúpida idea de su mente, pero al verla ahí completamente indefensa, y sin embargo desafiándolo con su mirada y sus palabras hacía que todo su deseo volviera, ella debía ser un volcán en la intimidad.

El sonido de sirenas a la distancia lo saco de sus pensamientos, con un rápido movimiento se aparto de ella volviendo a su asiento y poniendo el auto en marcha nuevamente.

**-Dijiste que me dejarías bajar a un lado del camino-** se apresuro a decir ella al ver que el carro se movía.

**-Eso fue antes de que tu brillante idea de informar nuestra posición pusiera en alerta a la policía-** contesto bastante ofuscado.

**-Pero, pero, pero…-**

**-¡Pero nada!-** interrumpió él **- ¿o creíste que sería tan fácil delatarme y correr hacia la libertad?, ¡por favor! Esto no es una película y tú no eres la heroína que salva el día, cometiste el peor error de tu vida, y no solo porque la policía nos pisa los talones, si no porque ahora mi jefe sabe de ti y de tus maravillosas ideas, y quiere que te lleve ante él-** dijo esto dándole una maliciosa mirada que le helo el cuerpo a la muchacha.

En cuanto el se volvió a concentrar en el camino, ella con un movimiento rápido quitó el seguro del auto y abrió la puerta; lanzarse de un carro en movimiento, en especial a la velocidad que iban, era muy arriesgado, pero imaginarse lo que le podía suceder al llegar a su destino definitivamente se le tornaba peor que quebrarse todos los huesos del cuerpo.

Al ver lo que la muchacha intentaba hacer, la tomo del brazo antes que se lanzara, **-¿eres idiota o qué?, ¿acaso quieres matarte maldita estúpida?-** dijo alterado mientras paraba el carro, se abalanzó sobre ella cerró la puerta y puso el seguro para niños para que no pudiera volver a abrir la puerta desde dentro, se acomodo en su lugar lanzándole una mirada asesina y continuó su camino mientras ella solo podía encomendarse a todos los santos y rogarles para que la policía los alcanzara a tiempo.

El sonido de la sirenas se había desvanecido ya hacía muchos kilómetros atrás, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había empezado esta encrucijada; ya había perdido toda esperanza de ser rescatada. Después de su último intento de escape ninguno había articulado palabra, ella seguía con su altanera posición, decidida a no mostrar debilidad ante su captor y él tenía una mirada tan endurecida que le producía un nudo en el estomago de solo verlo, ¿qué pretendería hacer con ella? Se preguntaba con frecuencia, pero las respuestas que le venían a la cabeza no eran nada alentadoras, detestaba admitirlo pero estaba completamente indefensa ante un destino desconocido, darse cuenta de ello le provocaba terror, pero ¿qué podía hacer ante la amenaza que él representaba?

De pronto se descubrió mirándolo, tenía un perfil perfecto, una nariz recta y perfilada, la boca delineada y la piel bronceada, sus rasgos masculinos, firmes y delicados a la vez contrastaban con unos ojos de infarto en un tono zafiro con destellos dorados que ella jamás había visto y un cabello negro azabache ahora despeinado por el viento, además de eso un cuerpo perfectamente torneado, de hombros anchos y brazos fuertes, ella recordaba haber sentido la firmeza de sus músculos cuando estuvo sobre ella, y no solo eso, también recordaba su olor, ese olor a hombre mesclado con colonia fina, además tenía la apariencia de ser muy alto; de haberlo conocido en otras circunstancias seguramente habría llamado su atención de inmediato, es más ni siquiera parecía un delincuente común, se veía muy refinado y arrogante para serlo, ella meditaba en esto mientras analizaba sus rasgos, gestos y movimientos detenidamente.

**-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-** dijo él con una sonrisa torcida, sacándola de de sus pensamientos. Ella al verse descubierta aparto la mirada de forma brusca y se sonrojo, no podía creer que hubiera sido tan débil como para quedarse embobada con ese rufián, aunque estaba aburrida y cansada y definitivamente necesitaba distraerse con algo y ese algo había sido él, es más ella solo estaba analizándolo por supervivencia claro está, en realidad ella tenía que conocer bien a su enemigo si quería salir bien librada de esta situación, se repetía esto a si misma una y otra vez en su cabeza.

**-No tienes que sonrojarte por sentirte atraída hacia mí-** dijo de forma socarrona - **en realidad me extrañaría que no lo estuvieras ya que suelo tener ese efecto en las mujeres-** decía tan arrogantemente que a Serena le empezaron a zumbar los oídos.

**-¡No te creas tan importante imbécil!-** expectó ella con muchísima rabia, haciendo que a él se le apagara la sonrisa **- sí, te estaba mirando lo admito, pero no por lo que tú crees mequetrefe, lo hacía porque trataba de adivinar que tienes planeado hacer con migo-** decía mientras le clavaba una fría mirada.

La ira de él había vuelto, no podía creer que esa insignificante criatura le provocara tantas emociones encontradas, quería retorcerle el pescuezo y arrancarle esa lengua afilada que tenía pero a la vez quería callarla a besos y devorarla con pasión, maldición ¿qué demonios estaba pensando?, debería deshacerse de ella de una vez por todas y terminar con toda esta estupidez, pero no podía, Diamante le había ordenado llevarla, ¡mierda! ¿Qué podía hacer en este momento?

**-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres cabeza de chorlito? Deberías saber que no es muy inteligente de tu parte provocar a quien tiene tu destino en sus manos-** la miraba con ojos ensombrecidos **- y para responder a tus inquietudes ni siquiera yo se que va a pasar con tigo, ya te lo dije antes, mi jefe me ha ordenado llevarte con él y te aseguro que no será tan indulgente ante tus impertinencias- **sentenció Darién ácidamente.

Ella contuvo el aliento, sintió como se le revolvía el estomago, su nerviosismo creció desmesuradamente y se sintió desfallecer. El noto su palidez y se sintió orgulloso de por fin quebrantar la dura armadura en la que ella se escudaba desde el principio, la miro arrogante y suspiro satisfecho.

El resto de el camino transcurrió en silencio, hasta que por fin anunció de forma arrogante **– ya estamos llegando, ¿ves esas bodegas?, ese es nuestro destino-**

Serena sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, estuvo a punto de vomitar pero se contuvo, su destino estaba escrito aunque ella no sabía cuál era, cada vez veía más cerca las bodegas y no pudo evitar temblar como gelatina, en ese momento se juro a sí misma no dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, iba a luchar con todas sus fuerzas para defenderse o moriría en el intento.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si así fuera la historia sería algo retorcida… jajaja

_¡Hola! Aquí les dejo otro Cap. Espero que estén disfrutando la historia. _

_**A quienes me han dejado Rebiews:**_

_**usako tsukino de chiba**__**: **__Gracias por el comentario de verdad me alienta saber que te gusto el primer capítulo, espero que este también sea de tu agrado._

_**SEREDAR**__**: **__Te juro que me siento súper alagada que mi fic te parezca interesante, porque sabes la opinión que tengo de ti y tus gustos literarios, jejeje, por cierto gracias por la ayuda gracias a ti pude superar mis crisis ficsisticas._

_**Angel Negro 29: **__Me alegra que te parezca interesante, espero que este cap. también te guste._

_**christydechiba: **__Para que veas que todo tiene un porque en la vida, los mensajes de texto no son vagancia son un entrenamiento de supervivencia, jajaja, y con respecto a lo de Darien, pobrecito, pobrecito si lo encuentro porque no quien sabe cómo lo deje, jejeje, así que creo que tienes razón que el que correría peligro es otro. jajaja___

_**moon86: **__yo también espero actualizar pronto y agradezco tu comentario, no te contesto en ingles porque no soy muy buena escribiéndolo y antes de poner burradas y como supongo que entiendes bien el español, te dejo las gracias en este idioma. jeje_

**Ahora si… sin más preámbulo les presento el capitulo 2 ¡que lo disfruten! Espero sus reviews…**

**-Black, ya estoy afuera-** dijo Darién por teléfono, mientras detenía el auto frente a una enorme cortina de metal, esta empezó a subir para permitirles el ingreso a la bodega. Serena se sintió mareada, tenía la boca seca, su corazón amenazaba con salir disparado de su pecho y sudaba frío, pero solo podía esperar.

Cuando la cortina estuvo arriba por completo ingresaron al lugar, detrás de ellos, se cerraba la única salida que podría aprovechar, suspiró porque sabía que sería imposible huir del ese lugar.

Darién detuvo el auto y bajo de él, dejándola dentro, completamente petrificada. Ella observo aquel lugar enorme, lleno de cajas y maquinaria de empaque y transporte, vio como su captor se aproximaba rápidamente a un grupo de hombres, pero no podía escuchar nada; decidió poner atención a sus acciones, a lo mejor así podría descifrar algo de lo que ocurría.

**-Shields, que alegría ver que has salido bien librado de toda esta catástrofe-** decía un hombre de cabello largo y platinado, mientras se acercaba a Darién con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Él recibió el abrazo de mala gana con el rostro inexpresivo, y se aparto casi de inmediato sin corresponderlo **– ¡Demonios Black¡ ya te lo había advertido, ese negocio no me sonaba nada bien; olía a trampa a kilómetros de distancia-**

**-Pero Darién ¿cómo estar seguros de eso?, no se podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa, nos hubiera generado millones de haber sido real-**

**-Pero no fue real. ¡Carajo Diamante! Imaginas lo que pudo pasar de haber permitido que te reunieras tú con ellos, como lo solicitaron desde el principio-**

**-Tranquilízate, por dicha no pasó a mayores y ahora todo está bien-**

**-¡Todo está bien!, ¿Todo está bien?, ¿eso es lo que crees?, sabes perfectamente que esto termina de confirmar mis sospechas de que hay un traidor entre nosotros, y a ti solo se te ocurre decir que todo está bien, ¿acaso te has vuelto loco?-**

**- Darién, Darién, Darién-** decía el hombre mientras se cruzaba de brazos y movía la cabeza suavemente de un lado a otro **- no te hagas mala sangre con eso, sabes bien que tarde o temprano caerá el soplón y tomaremos las medidas correspondientes-**

**- Definitivamente Black, no entiendo tu tranquilidad, pero te juro que más temprano que tarde, voy a descubrir al maldito y le arrancaré la lengua con mis propias manos. Después de todo lo que he pasado el día de hoy; el desgraciado debería rogar por no ser descubierto, porque en cuanto lo agarre deseará no haber nacido, lo voy a descuartizar miembro por miembro-**

**- Querido, ¿para qué voy a preocuparme yo, si tú te preocupas por los dos? Pero… hablando de lo que pasaste, quisiera que me lo explicaras bien. Lo único que nuestro contacto en la policía nos indico era que te seguían los pasos de cerca, pero no especifico nada sobre la enboscada-**

**- Pues mira, cuando me reuní con el tipo lo noté algo nervioso y, cuando le informe que tendría que negociar con migo, porque tu no asistirías, se mostro estresado, pero… no molesto como supuse que se pondría, me pareció sospechoso; sin embargo, continué con la reunión. El hombre parecía angustiado y no dejaba de ver hacia todos lados, eso me termino de convencer que algo no marchaba bien; así que decidí terminar con todo eso y marcharme de ahí. Apenas conseguí subir a la motocicleta, cuando una ola de patrullas y policías se acercaban a mí a toda velocidad. Me seguían muy de cerca y, por un momento creí que me alcanzarían. Fue en ese momento que vi una cochera abierta con un carro solo y listo para salir. El resto ya lo conoces-** esto último lo dijo entre dientes.

**-¡Ah, es verdad! ¿Dónde está?-** dijo Diamante con una maliciosa sonrisa y ojos brillantes por la curiosidad, parecía un niño apunto de recibir su regalo de navidad **- en el coche-** respondió Darién.

**- ¡Tráiganla!-** ordeno el platinado

Serena observaba cada detalle de la conversación; por un momento creyó que se olvidarían de ella pero, su cuerpo se tenso cuando todos voltearon a verla, y casi se desmalla al ver que dos gorilas se acercaban rápidamente. Puso los seguros de las puertas, en un patético intento de mantenerse a salvo; obviamente era inútil, ellos tenían las llaves.

Al abrirse la puerta, uno de los matones la agarro del brazo en forma brusca; Sere chillo al sentir la presión **- ¡Suéltame, maldito cavernícola!-** gritaba desesperada mientras se retorcía intentando soltarse.

El tipo literalmente la arrastro hasta dejarla frente a frente con su captor y el hombre de cabello plateado. Ella se escalofrío al sentir la mirada de todos sobre su cuerpo, analizándola, ¿Qué diablos estarían pensando?... Sabía que a simple vista no era atractiva, ella se encargaba bien de que así fuera, por un momento se sintió aliviada, estaba segura que no provocaría en nadie ni un mal pensamiento, pero era mujer y en muchos casos eso era suficiente para estar en peligro latente. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, tratando de descifrar lo que había detrás de esas miradas. Sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos cuando después de unos segundos, que habían parecido horas, sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas.

**- ¡Vaya! de verdad que eres una fierecilla-** dijo de forma socarrona **- Así que… tú eres la pequeña revoltosa que se burlo de nuestro querido Darién en sus narices -** Diamante rompió el silencio mientras caminaba a su alrededor inspeccionándola. Estaba completamente sorprendido, ni en un millón de años la hubiera imaginado así. Era delgada, pero parecía dibujar ciertas curvas en los lugares adecuados, la ropa, además de ser horrible, le quedaba enorme y las zapatos, esos zapatos deberían ser incinerados antes de dañar las retinas de alguien más; sin embargo, era pequeña y delicada; además, tras esa ropa se adivinaba una figura redondeada; no solo eso, tenía el cabello de un color oro indescriptible, lástima que lo tuviera atado en esa espantosa coleta, suelto debía ser un sueño. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era ese rostro angelical; la graciosa naricita respingada, ahora dilatada y arrugada por el enojo; la carnosa y roja boquita dibujada a la perfección; y lo mejor, detrás de esas horrendas gafas, unos grandes ojos celestes que le obsequiaban miradas asesinas, perfectamente rodeados por largas pestañas y enmarcados por delgadas y bien delineadas cejas. Definitivamente, todo un diamante en bruto. Black se relamió pensando en cómo puliría ese diamante.

**-Debes creerte muy lista para haber hecho lo que hiciste-** dijo sarcástico **– ¡Darién, picaron! -** volteo hacia el muchacho **- creo entender porque la trajiste-** Darién frunció el ceño ante el comentario **- Aunque te ves algo joven-** se dirigió a Serena de nuevo lamiéndose los labios, ella noto eso **- ¿Cuántos años tienes?-** continuó.

Una torcida risita apareció en el rostro de Serena **– No lo sé, dígame usted ¿Cuántos le gustaría que tuviera?; claro está, para poder satisfacer sus pedófilas fantasías…-** dijo de forma sarcástica pero pausada, disfrutando cada palabra.

A diamante se le ensombreció el rostro.

Al escuchar semejante insolencia, Neflyte, uno de los gorilas, se abalanzó sobre ella para golpearla con el dorso de la mano **– ¡te enseñare a respetar maldita perra!-**

Ella cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero nunca llegó; al abrirlos se sorprendió, al igual que todos, al ver que Darién, porque así escucho que le decían a su secuestrador, tenía al atacante sometido contra el piso. Diamante solo observaba, divertido, la situación.

**-¡Interesante!-** exclamó el líder **– señor Shields, quien lo diría, usted defendiendo a este pequeño dolor de cabeza, estoy impresionado, quien diría que el siempre distante Darien Shields mostraría interés por alguien- **el platinado entrecerró los ojos para analizar la expresión del pelinegro, y luego una expresión macabra se dibujo en su rostro.

Darién soltó a Neflyte, quien lo miro con odio. Serena lo miraba asombrada y él se incorporó para volver a colocarse a su lado.

Diamante se dirigió a Darién **- Pues mi estimado Darién, como veo que estas tan interesado en domar a esta fiera, es toda tuya. En realidad tenía pensado hacerlo yo mismo; pero…-** hizo una pausa, mientras observaba a la muchacha, que a ella le pareció eterna **–… en agradecimiento a todo lo que has pasado por mi culpa este día, y en vista a los recientes acontecimientos, te la regalo-** sentenció de forma triunfante.

Ante tal declaración Serena no pudo contenerse más y por fin exploto…

**- ¡Pe Pe Perdón! ¿Acaso escuche mal?, ¿Quién demonios te has creído para tratarme como un objeto, ¡regalarme, a mí!, empecemos con que nunca he sido tuya, ¿con que derecho me andas regalando como si fuera tu mascota? Y además...-**

**-¡Cállate!-** esa voz de trueno interrumpió a Serena de forma brusca. Ella se sobresalto por el impacto y, su piel se erizo al ver la mirada de hielo que Darién le ofrecía.

**-JAJAJAJA-** Las carcajadas de Diamante inundaron el lugar **– Parece que no va a ser tarea fácil-** decía entre risas **– pero te vas a divertir como un loco intentando dominarla, eso es seguro-** ya más tranquilo logró agregar **– ¡Ay muñeca! No sé como lo conseguiste, este hombre nunca ha mostrado interés por nadie, pero al parecer está decidido a evitar que sigas metiendo la pata, jajaja, así que debo felicitarla señorita… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-** preguntó.

Serena lo miró con ojos asesinos **– Eso no me corresponde decirlo a mí, ¿no cree?, porque hasta donde yo sé, a las mascotas las nombran sus amos, así que denme el nombre que quieran, fifi, firulais, spaik, el que gusten, después de todo, ya que me degradaron, y pasé de ser una persona a ser mascota, mi nombre no va a funcionar, ¿no les parece?-**

**-¡Podrías dejarte de estupideces de una vez por todas!-** Darién le arrebató el bolso y saco la identificación de ella y se la dio a su jefe, que observaba la situación divertido.

**- A ver, hum, así que te llamas Serena Tsukino y tienes… mmm… ¿26 años?-** dijo sorprendido- **vaya que te comes la edad, hubiera jurado que a lo mucho tendrías 18-**

Ella seguía en silencio, aunque su mirada endurecida no cambiaba, decidió que sería mejor no desencadenar la ira de ninguno de esos hombres; al menos por el momento.

De pronto se escuchó un gran escándalo afuera **- ya llegó el helicóptero-** dijo el platinado **- Será mejor que te adelantes Darién, así descansas… o no-** esto lo dijo mirando a la joven **- yo aún tengo algo que arreglar aquí-**

**-De acuerdo-** dijo Darién, mientras le devolvía el bolso a serena y la guiaba hacia el Helicóptero.

**-¡Que te diviertas querido Darien!-** esta frase, seguida de un coro de carcajadas burlonas, fue lo último que Serena escucho antes de de salir de la bodega. Ahora estaba sentada en el helicóptero, con los ojos vendados y sin ninguna esperanza; pensó en saltar de ahí, pero no pudo hacerlo, ¡malditos escrúpulos!; pero la verdad es que la idea de morir, a causa de una caída de semejantes proporciones, no era para nada buena, y la alternativa tampoco lo era.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al sentir que el aparato empezaba a descender; demonios, ahora si había llegado la hora de la verdad. Sintió como le retiraban la venda de los ojos; le costó enfocar la mirada y se mareo un poco al ver hacia abajo. **– Ya hemos llegado, ¡bienvenida a la hacienda Black, señorita Tsukino!, conozca el lugar en el que pasara un buen tiempo-** esta declaración la hizo palidecer, él noto su reacción de inmediato y una sonrisa torcida se le dibujo en el rostro; pocas veces, desde que la conociera, ella había mostrado debilidad, aún frente a Diamante se mostró obstinada, pero se sentía poderoso cuando lograba alterar, aunque fuera por un momento, sus defensas.

El helicóptero al fin aterrizó, Darien bajo primero y la ayudo a bajar, o más bien la obligó a bajar. La tomó firmemente de un brazo y empezó a guiarla por el lugar. Sublime, majestuoso, esa era la descripción perfecta para semejante sitio, pero la rubia no ponía mucha atención a su alrededor, estaba demasiado concentrada pensado como salir de ahí.

Las miradas de los trabajadores y habitantes de la finca se posaban sobre ella de forma curiosa, mientras era escoltada atreves de la inmediaciones. Pronto ingresaron a una magnifica casona, la principal seguramente. Darien sintió como Serena se tensaba conforme se acercaban a las habitaciones, en más de una ocasión intento zafarse de su agarre, pero era difícil, por no decir imposible, que lo consiguiera.

Al llegar al final de la escalera, el corazón de la chica latía tan fuerte y rápido que creyó que se le saldría del pecho; caminaron por un largo pasillo rodeado de puertas, casi al final, se detuvieron frente a una de ellas, él abrió por fin la puerta que llevaba a su prisión.

El la empujo dentro, en vista de su renuencia a entrar. Serena quedó impactada, el cuarto era impresionante, tenía grandes ventanales que daban a una hermosa terraza, estaba alfombrado; una meza con sus respectivas sillas, un estante lleno de libros, unos cómodos sillones y una enorme cama cubierta con sabanas negras de seda a juego con las cortinas, eran algunas de las cosas que se encontraban dentro de la enorme habitación, que mas bien parecía un apartamento con todas las comodidades.

**-Este es el cuarto que compartiremos durante tu estadía aquí-** las palabras del muchacho la sacaron de sus pensamientos. ¿Habría escuchado bien? ¿Compartirían? **- ¿Qué, qué?-** dijo aún conmocionada por la declaración **- ¿Cómo que compartir? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-** él la miro mientras se aproximaba a ella de forma amenazadora, con una risita maliciosa en el rostro **– ¿No creerías que te tendríamos atada en un sótano frío y rodeada de ratas como en las telenovelas o sí?, ¿o a lo mejor, pensaste que te daríamos tu propia recamara?, ¡no seas tonta! ¿Acaso no recuerdas que eres mía, mi regalo de compensación por el viacrucis sufrido, en parte por tu culpa?, y para tu información, mis pertenencias permanecen con migo, en mi cuarto-** Ella sintió como el estomago se le hacia un nudo y se le secaba la boca; por cada paso que el daba hacia ella, ella daba dos hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda choco con la puerta por donde habían ingresado.

Él se acercaba cada vez más, la miraba divertido, parecía disfrutar su intento de huir, era como una pantera acechando a su presa. Serena sintió la perilla de la puerta y empezó a moverla de forma desesperada intentando abrirla, se volteó para poner más fuerza a su intento, en algún momento la puerta tendría que ceder, movía la perilla enérgicamente pero nada; sintió como un par de fuertes brazos se colocaban uno a cada lado de ella y se apoyaban en la puerta, al tiempo que una suave y ronca voz le susurraba al oído **– No te desgastes lindura, tome la precaución de cerrarla con llave-**

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina, todos sus músculos se tensaron, se volteo de inmediato quedando de frente a él, atrapada en la misma jaula de músculos que la había aprisionado en el auto; sintió que las piernas le fallaban y que el olor de aquel hombre la inundaba, contuvo el aire por un segundo; sacando fuerzas quien sabe de dónde, logró empujarlo gritándole **– ¡No me toques, no te me acerques, me repugnas, eres un ser despreciable, un maldito pervertido, degenerado, ladrón de cuarta, secuestrador de mierda!-**

Por un momento Darien perdió el equilibrio, no pensó que esa flacucha fuera tan fuerte, ni que reaccionaría de esa manera; la escucho insultarlo de todas las formas posibles y sus rostro se endureció, sus ojos se ensombrecieron; como podía esa mal agradecida decir todo eso de él, si no fuera por su ayuda, ahora sería el juguetito nuevo de Diamante. Había evitado por todos los medios que su destino fuera peor que el que ahora le correspondía, hasta intento persuadir a su jefe de la idea de conocerla, el quiso liberarla pero no se lo permitieron; estaba consciente que ella se encontraba en esta situación por su culpa, pero ella tampoco había ayudado a solucionarla; es más, solita se puso la soga al cuello por ser tan altanera.

Estaba tan lleno de ira que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se abalanzó sobre ella, la asió bruscamente de los brazos y la arrastro hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Serena se retorcía entre sus brazos intentando soltarse **– ¡Suéltame cavernícola, me lastimas!-** chillaba ella.

Darien la arrojo sin cuidado alguno sobre la cama y se tumbo sobre ella, tomó sus frágiles muñecas con una mano para colocarle los brazos sobre la cabeza, así la podría inmovilizar, ella continuaba moviéndose, ¿Qué nunca se daba por vencida? Pensó. Se inclino hacia ella y aspiro su aroma, ese olor lo tenía loco; con la otra mano empezó a acariciar las curvas de serena, empezando por el cuello y descendiendo sin prisa para disfrutar cada parte de su recorrido, sintiéndola tensarse bajo su contacto; acerco los labios al oído de la muchacha, que ahora se revolvía con más fuerza al sentirlo, el intensifico sus caricias, apretándola de forma posesiva **– Voy a aclararte algo niñita, y espero que lo entiendas de una vez, tu estas aquí para que yo haga con tigo lo que quiera, como quiera y cuando quiera, me perteneces-**

Ante estas palabras la rubia quedo fría, dejo de moverse y de respirar por un minuto. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando él se levanto, dejándola tumbada en la cama **– Ahora voy a tomar una ducha, no hagas nada estúpido. Ah y para evitar tentaciones me llevo las llaves de la puerta- **dijo esto entrando en el cuarto de baño de la habitación.

Al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba, Serena dejo salir el aire y sintió como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, estaba pérdida, se sintió sola y desamparada, el maldito se había detenido en esa ocasión, pero que garantizaba que la próxima vez lo hiciera, se aterró solo de pensarlo. Allí mismo, en la cama, se abrazó a sus rodillas, colocándose en posición fetal y lloró en silencio para poder desahogar toda su frustración.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo 3 de este fic, espero les guste y dejen muchos reviews, jejeje y hablando de reviews:**

**moon86:** No te preocupes yo entiendo ingles pero me cuesta escribirlo, jeje así que no tengo problema en que dejes los reviews en el idioma que prefieras.

**christydechiba:** No comas ansias amiga, ya verás quien es Darien conforme avance la historia. **  
>SEREDAR: <strong>¿Pero quien la vuelve mansita a ella?, jajaja. Por cierto gracias por tus consejos.

**Ángel Negro 29:** Si estoy de acuerdo con tigo, Diamante es un degenerado.

**Yazbelltsukinochiba: **mmm…Yo no creo que sea lindo ser secuestrada aunque sea por Mamo-chan, jejeje

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si así fuera la historia sería algo retorcida… jajaja**

**Capitulo 3**

Darien estaba bajo la ducha, el agua fría le recorría cada musculo del cuerpo estremeciéndolo, aunque intentaba relajarse no lo lograba, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

No podía creer su comportamiento ni sus acciones, no se reconocía. Desde que empezó a trabajar para Diamante había tenido que hacer cosas de las que no se sentía orgulloso, pero nunca se había comportado de una forma tan deplorable con ninguna mujer; él las respetaba, siempre lo había hecho, pero esa muchacha sacaba lo peor de él. Simplemente no comprendía la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ella, como lo afectaba su aroma y sus ojos, ¡ahhh! Esos ojos acusadores llenos de fuego, y ese cuerpo, tal vez no se notara a simple vista, con la ropa que usaba era difícil adivinar sus formas, pero él lo había sentido, lo había tocado, apretado, acariciado, ¡Diablos! Si seguía pensando en eso, tendría que meterse en una tina con hielo para calmar el calor de su cuerpo. Si no hubiera tenido un momento de lucidez no sabía lo que hubiera ocurrido, y se odiaba por eso.

Apenas había podido reaccionar para apartarse de ella antes de cometer una locura; era increíble, él, Darien, jamás había tenido que exigir, menos suplicar nada a ninguna mujer, todas se portaban complacientes con él, es más, ellas eran las que lo buscaban. Pero esta era diferente, lo rechazaba, lo odiaba, le repugnaba tenerlo cerca, y eso era posiblemente lo que lo enloquecía, ese rechazo femenino, al que no estaba acostumbrado, lo tenía en corto circuito total, a él nunca lo había rechazado una mujer.

Salió del baño envuelto en una toalla, no muy convencido de que la ducha tuviera el efecto tranquilizador que había esperado; entonces la vio, acurrucada, hecha un ovillo en la cama, se veía tan linda, tan dócil y tan frágil, completamente desamparada, pensó, y se sintió conmovido, era un ángel, las feas gafas que llevaba puestas se habían caído y por fin podía apreciarse la delicada forma del rostro femenino, ¿y él? Él era un monstruo que la había arrastrado a esa pesadilla.

Se acerco a la biblioteca y tomo un libro, se recostó en el sillón más grande para intentar leer, tal vez así se relajaría, leer siempre tenía ese efecto tranquilizador en él, pero no logró entender una palabra, ni siquiera leía; estaba ahí recostado, con el libro abierto y la mirada puesta en ella, que aun se escuchaba sollozar entre sueños. Concéntrate Darien, concéntrate, se decía a sí mismo, pero era imposible hacerlo con esa tentación frente a él, la contemplo por segundos, minutos, horas no estaba seguro, de lo único que podía estar seguro era que ella no sería la única en sufrir, tenerla cerca sería para él una agonía constante, solo Dios sabría cuánto tiempo podría resistir sin estrecharla entre sus brazos y descargar todo lo que le provocaba, pero no podía ser un patán, ya lo había sido suficiente con ella.

Cerró el libro de golpe, ya había tomado una decisión, convencería a Diamante para que la dejaran ir, ya había pagado suficiente la mocosa por su impertinencia. Con una sonrisita dibujada en los labios abrió de nuevo el libro pero, al igual que antes no le ponía atención, miró el reloj que marcaba las 11:47 a.m., pero tampoco le prestó atención, su pensamiento se centraba en cómo convencer a Black para que liberara a la muchacha, y en medio de ideas y planes a seguir se quedó dormido, por fin se había rendido al agotamiento producido por los acontecimientos de esa mañana.

Serena despertó confundida, le tomo un rato poner en orden sus ideas, miro a su alrededor y no reconoció la habitación, el reloj marcaba las 2:07p.m. y la luz de la tarde se colaba por los grandes ventanales del cuarto, de golpe recordó todo lo ocurrido, por un momento creyó que había sido una pesadilla, pero no, era verdad, estaba atrapada en una mala versión de "Alibaba y los 40 ladrones", pero no existía ningún "_ábrete sésamo"_ que mostrara la salida. Se levantó de un salto y su mirada quedo fija en la figura masculina que dormía en el sofá, ese maldito infeliz era el causante de su desgracia y ahora solo estaba ahí durmiendo plácidamente como si nada; lo observo detenidamente, tenía el pelo desordenado, un libro abierto sobre el pecho, se había puesto lentes, posiblemente para leer, y la luz jugaba en su rostro, en ese momento reaccionó, se dio cuenta que si había una oportunidad de escapar sería esa.

Piensa Serena, piensa, se decía mientras buscaba la forma de huir; se acerco a los ventanales y salió a la terraza, la altura era mucha, no podía arriesgarse a quebrarse una pierna por la caída, eso entorpecería sus planes. Recordó que Darien se había llevado las llaves de la puerta del cuarto al baño y entro para buscarlas, no estaban entre la ropa sucia ni en ningún lugar del baño, así que, por descarte, debía tenerlas con él.

Se acerco despacio, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, casi ni respiraba, lo miro detenidamente, ¿Dónde las tendría?; se arrodillo a su lado para acercar sus manos temblorosas al bolsillo de la camisa, con una abrió la bolsita con sumo cuidado, pero cundo los dudosos dedos estuvieron a punto de entrar, él soltó un suspiro, ella se quedo de piedra y aparto la mano de golpe, respiro profundo y lo intento de nuevo, esta vez logro revisar el bolsillo sin éxito; se apresuro a revisar las bolsas del pantalón, un gemido salió de él haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara de nuevo, contuvo el aliento, pero él solo gruño y continuó durmiendo; con dedos hábiles esculcaba las bolsas una a una, movía sus manos de forma ágil por toda la extensión de los bolsillos, despacio muy despacio, para que él no se percatara de la intrusión, ¡bingo! Las encontró en el bolsillo de adentro, las saco lentamente, pero con un movimiento rápido él se volteó haciendo que el libro callera y le atrapo la mano entre las piernas, el corazón de Serena amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, la respiración se le acelero y se quedo tan quieta como pudo, cuando recupero la compostura y verifico que continuaba dormido, intento liberarse tirando de la mano, pero fue inútil, así que, con la mano libre empezó a separar las piernas de él, que nuevamente se movía, ¡cielos! no estaba segura de resistir tantos nervios, luego de un rato de esfuerzos y miedo absoluto logró soltarse, dio un respiro de alivio y se dirigió a la puerta, el llavero tenía poco más de 10 llaves y tendría que probarlas una por una, vamos Sere tu puedes, yo se que si, ya falta poco para salir de este cuarto, solo tranquilízate y hazlo, se animaba ella misma para no desfallecer.

De a poco las fue probando, primero una, luego otra y otra más, ya llevaba 7 llaves y nada, sentía que había pasado una eternidad en esta prueba y error, cuando introdujo la octava no lo podía creer, respiro y giro la llave, un clic le anuncio que era la correcta y una sonrisa de victoria se dibujo en sus labios **-¿Dónde crees que vas? –** Serena salto y se volteó de pronto, ahogando un grito por la impresión, estaba tan concentrada que no lo escuchó acercarse, él le quito las llaves y volvió a cerrar la puerta, ella cayó sentada en el piso, no reaccionaba, lo miraba confundida, ¿que había hecho mal?, él lanzo una carcajada **– vaya que tienes coraje, por un momento creí que te darías por vencida pero continuaste hasta el final, aunque te confieso que me decepciono un poco que fuera tan fácil quitarte las llaves, pensé que me darías algo de pelea –** la observo sentada en el piso cerca de la puerta, lo seguía con la mirada llena de odio –**te estabas burlando de mi ¿cierto?... siempre estuviste despierto… ¡Eres un infeliz!... ¿Por qué dejaste que llegara tan lejos? –** él sonrió de forma burlista **– por eso mismo, para ver ¿Hasta dónde eras capaz de llegar?, ¿Que eras capaz de hacer?, además…-** mientras se agachaba hacia ella, y le acariciaba la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, mirándola a los ojos y con una sonrisa burlona y sexy le dijo con voz ronca**- … disfrute mucho que me requisaras –** ella le quito la mano de forma brusca y se levanto de golpe **– ¡Eres un desgraciado! –** le grito mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la habitación, él la miro aún divertido y abrió la puerta **– Te voy a dejar sola un rato para que se te pase el enojo, ah y no intentes nada estúpido ¿Quieres?, porque aunque lograras salir de este cuarto, hay un ejército de hombres armados que no te permitirían llegar muy lejos –** dijo mientras cerraba la puerta entre risas.

Serena se quedó ahí, sentada en el borde de la cama ahogándose del colerón, ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpida?, se levanto y salió de nuevo a la terraza, ahora la idea de quebrarse una pierna no parecía tan descabellada, la verdad ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?, ¿qué frustraran su intento de huir?, ya eso había pasado de todas formas, se quedo ahí de pie mirando hacia abajo y valorando sus opciones, intentado tomar una decisión.

Luego de un par de horas Darien volvió a la habitación con una bandeja de comida para ambos; se sentía culpable, la conversación con Diamante no había tenido mucho éxito.

_Flash Back_

_**-Diamante tenemos que hablar – **__dijo Darien entrando a la oficina de su jefe._

_**- Por supuesto que sí, tienes que contarme como te ha ido con la fiera, y no omitas detalles – **__una maliciosa risita se dibujo en el platinado mientras se acomodaba en la silla de su escritorio y entrelazaba los dedos_

_**-Estoy hablando en serio Black, sabes tan bien como yo que todo lo que pasó hoy nos traerá consecuencias, hay que hacer algo y pronto.**_

_**-No te preocupes por eso amigo, y ahora dime ¿cómo es? ¿Gritó, se resistió o copero? Anda cuéntame, no seas tímido.-**__ decía con expresión lasciva_

_El rostro de Darien se torno inexpresivo y sus ojos mostraban cierta indignación, el bastardo de Black era un maldito degenerado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Diamante continuo_

_**-No pongas esa cara, ¿acaso lastimaste la mercancía?, eso significa que si se resistió ¿cierto?, vaya que debiste haber gozado, pero ¿Qué tanto daño le hiciste? ¿Habrá que llamar al médico acaso?**_

_Darien empezó a sentir que la sangre le hervía, como podía decir semejantes cosas ese enfermo._

_**-Sabes Darien –**__ dijo el jefe pensativo __**–Ya que menciono al Doctor, no sé como lo hiciste pero… espero que hayas usado protección, no queremos niños no deseados por aquí y no sabemos si ella planifica, así que lo mejor es que te cuides hasta que el doctor venga y le prescriba algo, aunque si la dejaste lastimada, vas a tener que esperar un poco, tampoco queremos echarla a perder.**_

_**-¡Podrías dejarte de estupideces Diamante!- **__exploto el pelinegro exasperado __**– como puedes pensar en eso en este momento, cuando lo que deberías de estar haciendo es buscar al soplón y terminar con esta situación de una vez por todas. **_

_**-Tranquilízate Darien, tu siempre tan serio, pero claro como tú eres el que se divierte, le arruinas la diversión a los demás, no me mires así, sabes bien que estamos trabajando en ello, el traidor caerá, ya lo veraz, y no habrá misericordia con él, será un ejemplo para todos.**_

_**-No es solo eso, también pensé que sería bueno devolver a la mocosa**_

_**-¿A qué te refieres?-**__ dijo Diamante mostrándose molesto __**- ¿Acaso no disfrutas tu obsequio? ¿Tan rápido te cansaste de Ella?**_

_**-No, no es eso, el problema es que la policía está al tanto de todos nuestros movimientos gracias al espía, y creo que el secuestro de una chiquilla insolente podría empeorar la situación, deben estar buscándola exhaustivamente, y esa búsqueda podría hacer que dieran con nosotros, no vale la pena arriesgar todo lo que hemos conseguido por una estupidez.**_

_**-Jajajajaja, no me hagas reír, ¡si la policía de este país no sirve para nada! y suponiendo que milagrosamente se volvieran eficientes, ¿de verdad crees que con todo lo que hemos hecho un secuestro podría empeorar las cosas? Póngase serio señor Shields y diga la verdad de una vez, ¿acaso ya te aburriste de ella?, porque si es así yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en hacerme cargo del paquete.**_

_**-Yo no dije eso, es solo que me parece lo mejor para todos, además su familia debe estar preocupada y ella no se ve nada bien, traerla fue un accidente, un error, creo que lo mejor es dejarla ir.**_

_**-Pues ya te lo dije, ella no se va, si te la cedí fue solo porque creí que te había gustado y quería recompensarte por tu lealtad y eficiencia, pero ya que veo que eres un malagradecido y te quieres deshacer de ella…**_

_**-¡Que no me quiero deshacer de ella!**_

_**-¡Bien entonces deja de decir incoherencias! **_

_**-Sabes, pensé que entenderías razones pero olvidaba lo cerrado que eres.**_

_**-No tientes tu suerte Shields**__- dijo con mirada ensombrecida __**- y espero que algo te quede claro de una vez Darien Shields, cuando te canses de ella yo voy a tomar mi turno, y créeme estoy ansioso por que pase –**__ la mirada de Diamante se oscureció aun más._

_**-No me cabe la menor duda de eso-**__ dijo Darien azotando la puerta al salir._

_Fin Flash back_

Al entrar al cuarto, Darien no vio a Serena por ningún lado y eso hizo que se le acelerara el corazón, su temor creció al ver las puertas de vidrio abiertas, dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa y camino hacia la terraza, ella tampoco estaba allí, la muy idiota seguramente se lanzó para tratar de escapar; se detuvo en la orilla para mirar hacia abajo, cerró los ojos, se preparo para ver los restos de ella desparramados en el suelo dos pisos más abajo, pero no fue así, tampoco estaba sobre el césped, ¡zacate! por supuesto, eso debió amortiguar la caída, pero aunque no murió, seguramente estaba herida, pero no se había dado ninguna alerta de intruso. Lastimada, como seguramente se encontraba, ya deberían haberla atrapado, ¿y si la encontrara el asqueroso de Neflyte?, o alguno de los otros, ¡Diablos! Seguramente la ocultarían para divertirse con ella, eso sería terrible, pero al no haber noticias sobre ningún merodeador, solo podía pensar lo peor, ¡esa estúpida!, él tenía que encontrarla primero. Entro al cuarto sumergido en sus pensamientos, estaba tan preocupado que no se percato del sonido de agua que venía del baño, salió del cuarto maquinando una estrategia de búsqueda, ¿Qué tan lejos habrá llegado? En ese momento se dio cuenta que no llevaba su arma, y en caso de tener que rescatarla definitivamente la necesitaría, así que rápidamente se devolvió por ella, entro al cuarto con expresión atormentada, **- ¿Tu trajiste esa comida?-** dijo Serena desde la puerta del baño, Darien se sobresalto, **- ¿nervioso? –** Dijo la muchacha con una torcida risita **– La conciencia seguramente –** continuó.

Al pelinegro le volvió el alma la cuerpo, como había sido tan estúpido, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensar en el baño, sin embargo disimulo su alivio y miro a la joven que lo retaba con la mirada y media sonrisa burlona.

**-No seas tonta, obvio la traje yo, ¿quien más lo haría?**

**-mmm, ya veo-** serena miraba la comida con cara de hambre y era lógico la última vez que comió algo fue a las seis de la mañana.

**- La traje para que comamos los dos, supongo que has de estar famélica al igual que yo, anda siéntate y come lo que quieras.**

Todo se veía delicioso, pastelillos, fruta picada, rollitos de canela con pecanas, sándwiches de jamón y queso, café recién hecho, leche caliente, jugo de naranja, el estomago le rugía delatando su apetito.

**-Vamos no seas tímida, acércate y come algo-** dijo con una dulce sonrisa

Ella no lo pensó más y se apresuro a la mesa, se sentó y tomo uno de los rollitos, pero se detuvo antes de meterlo en su boca, miro fijamente ese delicioso pedacito de pan, para luego dirigir su mirada a él, que observaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

**-¿Qué pasa, ¿por qué te detienes? –** pregunto él al sentarse sin dejar de mirarla

**-Come tu primero**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Que comas tu primero, quiero verte hacerlo antes de comer yo**

**-Ok-** dijo con rostro extrañado, estirando la mano para tomar un pastelillo

**-No espera –** lo interrumpió la rubia

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Yo escojo lo que te vas a comer**

**-¿Te volviste loca?**

**-No, solo cuidadosa**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -** él arqueó una ceja**- Ah ya veo, ¿no me digas que tienes miedo de que haya puesto algo en la comida?, ¿con qué fin haría algo así?**

**-¿Para aprovecharte de mí por ejemplo? –** dijo ella agachando la cabeza

**-jajajaja-** la reacción de Darien no se hizo esperar **– ¿En serio?, pues para tu tranquilidad, te doy mi palabra de que no puse nada en la comida.**

**-Si claro y yo voy a confiar en la palabra de la persona que se robo el carro de mi hermano, me secuestro, me mantiene cautiva, y se dedica solo Dios sabe a qué tipo de actividades ilícitas-** dijo la rubia en tono sarcástico.

**-Mira Serena, estas agotando mi paciencia, ya te di mi palabra, pero si para ti eso no es suficiente…-** la miro a los ojos, esos ojos celestes, expresivos, y perdió su voluntad, suspiro **– de acuerdo, probaré lo que me digas y así te aseguras que yo no miento; además, si crees que yo necesito de drogas para poder aprovecharme de ti, estas muy equivocada, ya te lo había dicho, yo puedo hacer con tigo lo que quiera, cuando quiera y como quiera, porque ahora eres mía, y te aseguro que si de verdad quisiera hacerte algo, ya lo habría hecho y sin drogarte, porque a mí me gusta ser recordado.- **Haciendo énfasis en lo último.

Serena frunció el ceño, pero aun así le señalo que probar de cada platillo, porque moría de hambre y tenía que estar segura que todo estaba bien con los alimentos, ya cuando termino su prueba, empezó a comer, todo estaba delicioso, la comida transcurría tranquila y en silencio, lo atrapo mirándola muchas veces, y ella casi no apartaba la vista de su captor, tratando de adivinar lo que pensaba.

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Tsukino, el ambiente era de dolor y preocupación, desde la mañana que no tenían noticias de Serena y la desesperación se hacía presente en todos los miembros de la familia, Ikuko no dejaba de llorar, kenji estaba desolado y Samy, el pobre Samy no dejaba de culparse, la abuela de Serena, Selene, trataba de tranquilizarlos a todos y la casa estaba llena de tíos, tías, primos, amigos, en fin toda la familia que unida rogaba por el bienestar de Serena.

La policía se había movilizado rápido pero les perdieron la pista, era como si se hubieran desvanecido en el aire. Lo que más preocupaba a todos era lo que las autoridades habían dicho del secuestrador, _"es la mano derecha de uno de los capos más grandes del narcotráfico que existe en el mundo, no pretendemos alarmarlos pero va a ser difícil encontrarla con bien, estos tipos son de lo peor, es mas cuando se llevó a su hija nosotros lo estábamos siguiendo, le habíamos tendido una emboscada pero logró huir",_ la familia se negaba a pensar que la rubia no fuera a regresar, pero la noticia de que el auto había sido recuperado completamente destrozado y totalmente quemado del fondo de un barranco, no los alentaba y menos aún que el celular de la muchacha fuera encontrado hecho pedazos a un lado de la carretera donde Serena había informado su ubicación por última vez.

La tención, la frustración y la impotencia que se sentían en el hogar de la rubia eran horrendas, pero no perderían la fe, su niña estaría bien y volvería a casa sana y salva, eso esperaban todos, por eso rogaban al cielo, por que todo se resolviera y pudieran dejarlo todo en el pasado, perdido en sus mentes como un mal recuerdo, como ya lo habían hecho una vez.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Holis a todos! Me alegra tener fieles lectores a mi historia, espero les siga gustando. Aquí les dejo las respuestas a los reviews:**

**Ángel Negro 29:** Ya verás más adelante a que se refiere la familia de Sere. Y si es un cerdo puerco chancho marrano. jejeje

**christydechiba: **Si debería haberlo requisado mejor, jejeje. Y sip, Diamante es un maldito degenerado, y ya más adelante veras a que se refiere la familia de serena.

**moon86: **My Friend, I want too! Jejejeje

**SEREDAR: **El problema no es que Darien no se de cuenta lo que provoca Sere en él, el problema es ¿Quien si lo nota?

**CAPITULO 4**

Eran alrededor de la 8:30 a.m, ya habían pasado más de 24 horas de su secuestro; Serena se encontraba sentada en la terraza viendo el paisaje pero sin mirar nada realmente, estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos y bastante nerviosa, entre sus manos sostenía una nota.

Cuando despertó esa mañana, Darien no se encontraba ahí; se sintió verdaderamente aliviada al darse cuenta que ni siquiera había dormido en la habitación, tal vez después de la conversación que tuvieron la noche anterior se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba obligarla a permanecer con él bajo esas condicionas, aunque lo extraño era que dicha conversación no terminó nada bien…

_Flash Back _

_La mayor parte de la comida había transcurrido en silencio, cosa que a la rubia no le molestaba, sin embargo observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, tratando de adivinar el próximo paso que daría, tal vez solo la estaba endulzando con la comida, para ganarse su confianza y así cuando bajara la guardia ¡Zaz! Atacar más fácilmente, pero ella no era tonta, no señor, no le sería tan fácil hacerla caer._

_**-¿Qué tanto estas mirándome? –**__ pregunto él al descubrir que lo miraba._

_**-¿Qué? –**__ Dijo ella sobresaltada __**–Yo no te estaba mirando –**_

_**- ¿Ah no?, que extraño, porque a mí me pareció que me mirabas más de la cuenta.**_

_**-¡Que no!, bueno…talvez pero solo porque… porque quería saber qué comías para cerciorarme que era seguro comerlo yo también.**_

_**-¡Hum! Yo creí que ya habíamos superado esa parte, pensé que había quedado claro que no te voy a drogar.**_

_Ella siguió comiendo en silencio._

_**-No te entiendo sabes –**__ dijo él_

_Ella levanto la mirada intrigada __**- ¿A qué te refieres?-**_

_**-A que eres extraña-**_

_**- ¿Extraña en qué sentido?, yo no soy para nada extraña –**__ dijo algo molesta_

_**- ¡Umm, no lo sé! Mira no me mal interpretes – **__dijo tomando un sorbo de café __**– lo que intento decir es que eres… no sé, diferente… mira otra en tu situación, desde el principio, se hubiera puesto histérica, hubiera gritado, llorado y gimoteado, pero tu… pareces haberte adaptado, ni siquiera mostraste respeto o miedo al estar frente a Diamante, y si te soy honesto eso no fue nada inteligente, al igual que no lo fue jugar al detective y darle información a la policía, pero la verdad, poco parece afectarte.**_

_**- Aja, y dime, ¿Qué ganaría poniéndome histérica? Como dices tú, porque si eso consigue darme mi libertad estoy más que dispuesta a hacerlo.-**__ Y mordió su pan_

_**-Por supuesto que no, no seas tonta, pero…-**__ poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa y mirándola de arriba a abajo- __**¿qué otras cosas estarías más que dispuesta a hacer por conseguir tu libertad?**_

_**- ¡Por amor al cielo compórtate! ¡Cielos no puedo creer que… ¡uych! ya no importa! Y la verdad, yo siempre he creído que las situaciones difíciles es mejor enfrentarlas con la cabeza fría, entrar en crisis te hace cometer estupideces.- **__en tono orgulloso._

_**-jajajajaja, ¡que tal!, pero si tu las cometes hasta cuando pareces estar tranquila –**__ se burlo_

_-__**Yo sé perfectamente lo que hago, y hasta el momento nada me ha parecido una estupidez –**__ dijo molesta la rubia_

_**- ¿En serio? ¿De verdad crees que todo lo que hiciste estuvo bien? –**__ y la miro atentamente esperando una respuesta._

_Ella no dijo nada, solo volteo la cara, no soportaba ver su expresión de burla._

_**-Pues bien, ya que no quieres o no puedes reconocerlo, yo te lo voy a mostrar. Primero, si estás aquí es por todas las estupideces que cometiste…**_

_**-¡Yo no…!-**__ Lo interrumpió_

_**-Déjame hablar –**__ siguió el molesto __**– cuando decidiste jugar de Sherlock, el jefe se dio cuenta de tu existencia, y le pareció sumamente excitante la idea de una mujer con las agallas suficientes para hacer eso. Segundo, cuando lo enfrentaste aumentaste su interés en ti, al parecer decidió que como eras tan rebelde debía educarte un poco, lo único que te salvo de caer en sus garras es el hecho de que creyera que yo tenía interés en ti, por eso te dejo con migo en vez de tenerte como su juguetito nuevo. ¿Después de esto aun crees que no has hecho nada estúpido? Porque si él no se hubiera enterado de tu existencia, te aseguro que yo jamás te habría traído con migo, te habría dejado por ahí para que regresaras a tu casa.**_

_**-Entonces, si no te intereso ¿Por qué me retienes aquí? No le veo el sentido, ¡déjame ir de una buena vez!.**_

_**-Eso no va a ser posible, ya te lo dije, tu ahora me perteneces, y nos guste o no tenemos que convivir aquí por un buen tiempo, ni siquiera yo podría decirte cuanto, meses, años. Así que lo mejor será que te adaptes a la idea de una buena vez.**_

_**-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, no entiendo el porqué de esta situación, si acabas de decir que no te intereso ¿Qué ganas con retenerme?**_

_**-No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez la que está ganando algo eres tú.**_

_**- ¡Estás loco!, ¿que podría estar ganando yo con toda esta situación?**_

_**-Estas ganando que Diamante no te tenga de esclava para saciar sus apetitos, créeme el tipo es un degenerado de lo peor, y si llegas a caer en sus garras, no creo que te recuperes nunca, en general no muchas vuelven a ser las mismas después de ser sometidas por Diamante Black.**_

_**- Pero si me dejas ir el no podrá tenerme tampoco.**_

_**- ¡De verdad que eres necia!, ¿que no entiendes? ¡Si no te he devuelto a tu familia es precisamente porque Black te desea, y por lo único que no te ha sometido a sus exigencias es por mí!. Pero puedes estar segura de algo, en el momento que yo decida prescindir de tu presencia el va a estar esperando para atacar como lobo hambriento, y te aseguro que si eso llega a suceder te vas a arrepentir.**_

_**- Oh gracias mi gran salvador, mi caballero de brillante armadura, ¿Qué interés tendrías tu de ayudarme, si no eres mejor que él?**_

_**-Estas empezando a colmarme la paciencia, solo digamos que no quiero otro cargo de conciencia, el resto no te importa, pero si tanto te molesta mi presencia solo tienes que decírmelo y te envío de inmediato con él, que estará más que complacido de recibirte en su lecho y yo más que complacido de deshacerme de ti. Tan simple como que tienes dos opciones, tolerarme a mí o tolerar al Jefe, la decisión es tuya.**_

_**-¡Yo solo quiero salir de aquí, irme para mi casa y no volver a verlos en mi vida!**_

_En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, Darien miró a Serena enfadado, y se dirigió a abrir mientras sentenciaba __**– Que lastima, porque en la vida nunca se tiene todo lo que se quiere. Ya te di tus opciones, valóralas y escoge una –**__ al abrir la puerta le dijeron que Diamante lo había mandado llamar, Darien asintió y cerró de nuevo. _

_**-Mira me tengo que ir por un momento, en el baño hay toallas limpias por si te quieres duchar y…- **__se detuvo para buscar algo del armario __**- …Toma, creo que puedes usar esto para dormir mas cómoda en lo que te consigo mas ropa –**__ le dio una camiseta del Barsa __**–y no la arruines porque es de mis favoritas –**__ diciendo esto, salía de la habitación se detuvo solo para agregar __**– Y no lo olvides toma una decisión porque cuando vuelva quiero la respuesta – **__y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí con llave._

_**-Imbécil –**__ murmuro serena mientras le sacaba la lengua._

_Se quedo irritada y pensativa un buen rato mientras terminaba de comer, al final decidió aceptar el ofrecimiento de la ducha y se metió al baño, se cercioro que de que la puerta del baño quedara bien cerrada, no se iba a arriesgar a ser sorprendida desnuda así porque así._

_Cuando salió del baño, casi media hora después, él no había regresado; se puso a revisar los libros de la biblioteca, "Fuga de Alcatraz" vaya bastante apropiado, pensó, siguió revisando los títulos y se decidió por "Cien años de soledad de Gabriel García Márquez" y se puso a leer, estaba tan concentrada que no sintió el tiempo pasar, pero el sueño empezó a apoderarse de ella, miro el reloj eran casi las 11:00p.m, se extraño de que Darien no hubiese regresado aún, deseaba que no volviera nunca, tal vez había decidido dejarla en paz, bueno fuera lo que fuera pronto lo sabría, así que decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y acostarse a dormir. _

_Fin Flash Back_

No se dio cuenta de la nota hasta después de un rato de haber despertado, estaba sobre la mesita de noche y decía su nombre, al abrirla y leerla quedo mas confundida que antes, ahora solo podía pensar que iba a hacer ante esto, la volvió a leer para tratar de entender mejor.

**Carta**

_Serena, Diamante me encomendó encargarme de ciertos negocios que quedaron pendientes, así que me ausentare unos cuantos días._

_Por favor no hagas estupideces y evita salir del cuarto, muy pocas personas saben de ti, y aun menos saben que eres mía, así que si te encuentran merodeando por ahí posiblemente te hagan daño y yo no podré hacer nada para defenderte, lo más importante de todo, ¡__NO CONFIES EN NADIE__!, hasta que yo no le aclare a todos nuestra situación este no es un lugar seguro, te lo advierto, las personas que viven aquí son malas en especial los guaruras personales de Diamante, no te pongas en peligro, si me haces caso todo estará bien, deje arreglado que te lleven comida y agua los días que yo no este, de verdad Serena, espero que seas suficientemente inteligente para entender el peligro que corres mientras yo no aclare las cosas, pero eso queda en tus manos, espero encontrarte entera o por lo menos encontrarte cuando regrese. Por cierto la puerta del cuarto sigue con llave, y la copia la tiene la persona que deje a cargo de tu alimentación._

_Te repito ¡__NO CONFIES EN NADIE__!, es peligroso._

_Darien_

**Fin de la Carta**

Genial, solo eso faltaba, pensaba la rubia, estoy completamente vulnerable y desprotegida, al menos la puerta esta enllavada y nadie podrá entrar; aunque, alguien en la casa tiene una copia y puede entrar cuando le plazca, pero si Darien se la dio posiblemente sea de confianza para él, ¿Y si alguien se robara esa llave? Podría entrar y hacer con migo lo que quisiera, ¡Demonios que voy a hacer! Se decía, y así se quedo toda la mañana, sumergida entre sus pensamientos, sentada en la terraza, viendo hacia la nada, tratando de encontrar una forma de sobrevivir con dignidad.

Darien se encontraba en la bodega organizando un embarque, hacía dos semanas la policía había interceptado un cargamento completo que había hecho a los Black perder millones, Diamante no pensaba permitir que esto ocurriera de nuevo, por eso puso al pelinegro a supervisar todo lo relacionado con esta entrega de mercancía, nada podía salir mal esta vez, y sabia que tener a su mano derecha a cargo era como si él mismo lo hiciera. Sin embargo, los pensamientos del joven se encontraban muy lejos de ahí, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Serena dormida en su cama con su rubio cabello mojado y suelto extendido sobre la almohada, con su camiseta puesta, jamás pensó que esa camisa se pudiera ver tan sexy, las largas y blancas piernas de la rubia estaban desnudas, mostrando toda su perfección, él sabía que la muchacha era guapa a pesar de las fachas en las que andaba, recordaba haber sentido todas sus formas con las manos al acariciarla en varias ocasiones, pero el verla ahí, en su cama, tan vulnerable, lo hizo perder el aliento, tubo que valerse de toda su fuerza de voluntad y una ducha fría para no lanzarse sobre ella y hacerle el amor en ese momento, aunque podría haberlo hecho y nadie lo hubiera juzgado; es más, todos creían que ya lo había hecho, de todas formas ella le pertenecía; pero no, él jamás había forzado a una mujer a ser suya y no empezaría ahora, aunque ganas no le faltaban, pero nunca se perdonaría forzar a la muchacha y peor aun ella tampoco lo perdonaría.

¡Demonios Darien concéntrate! Se decía a sí mismo, no puedes seguir pensando en ella, pero era tan difícil no hacerlo; además, estaba preocupado, esa mujer era desesperantemente terca, estaba seguro de que durante su ausencia intentaría alguna estupidez para escapar, él había cumplido con dejarle la nota advirtiéndola del peligro, pero como podía estar seguro que ella haría caso a su advertencia, ¡Carajo! Debió dejarla atada y amordazada para que no tratara nada, ¡Cielos Shields! Tranquilízate.

**-¡Señor Shields¡… ¿Señor?-** interrumpió el encargado de los cargadores

**-¿ah?-** salió Darien de su ensimismamiento

**-¿Se encuentra bien? Se ve algo distraído-**

**-Sí, sí estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo estoy pensando-**

**-Claro, lo entiendo, después de lo ocurrido con el cargamento anterior, esta operación tiene que ser un éxito, todos estamos trabajando muy duro por eso.**

**-Ah, sí claro es eso, hum, pero dígame ¿Cómo van con la carga?-**

**-Perfectamente, es más, venía a decirle que ya terminamos de cargar, esta vez la mercancía quedo bien camuflada en el cajón del camión.**

**-Excelente, vamos a ver qué tal.**

Al entrar a la habitación, la rubia noto que el desayuno estaba servido, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, no lo había notado antes por estar concentrada en la nota, pero lo que alarmaba a la chica era que alguien hubiera entrado en el cuarto mientras ella dormía, pudieron hacerle cualquier cosa mientras estaba indefensa, esta vez no había ocurrido nada, pero si la advertencia de Darien era cierta era solo cuestión de tiempo para que cualquier cosa pasara.

Se dirigió a la puerta, con un poco de suerte podría forzarla, los ojos se le iluminaron al darse cuenta que estaba abierta, ¡Dios, era un milagro! **–Ahora si Serena, aponerse las pilas –** se dijo ella misma. Abrió la puerta despacio, saco primero la cabeza para cerciorarse que no hubieran moros en la costa, todo se parecía y no recordaba muy bien como había llegado hasta ahí el día anterior, pero no importaba, lo que urgía en ese momento era salir de allí, despacio, empezó a deslizarse sigilosamente por el pasillo, con los sentidos alerta. Se devolvió porque se topo con el final del pasillo, y gradas que subían, así que la salida debía estar del otro lado. Tenía los nervios de punta, había llegado en helicóptero, así que no estaba segura de lo que encontraría al salir, siguió su camino y se topó con las escaleras que bajaban al segundo piso, cuando intentó descender escuchó voces, así que se oculto tras la pared, su respiración era acelerada, pero trataba de no hacer ruido, se asomaba rápidamente solo para ver que los hombres que escuchaba hablar no se aproximaran a ella, ¡maldita sea! Se acercan demasiado rapido, pensó.

Tan concentrada estaba que no escuchó los pasos que se aproximaban a ella por detrás, el hombre observó un par de perfectas, blancas y largas piernas, y una rubia y despeinada cabellera, que pertenecían a una menuda mujer que solamente vestía una camiseta, sonrió y se acerco cuidadosamente, ella estaba tan distraída viendo algo por la orilla de la pared, que no parecía percatarse de su presencia **- ¿Qué hace un lindo bombom como tu aquí tan solita?-** dijo cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca. Serena ahogó un grito, cuando se volteó de golpe se topo con un par de profundos ojos negros que la miraban fijamente. El chico por su parte no pudo evitar sumergirse en los aterrorizados ojos celestes que lo miraban suplicantes **-¿Qué pasa bombom, te asusté?**- serena estaba petrificada **- ¿Eres nueva cierto? Nunca te había visto por aquí ¿Estas perdida? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te llevo a algún lado? ¿A mi cuarto tal vez? –** lo ultimo lo dijo en son de broma, para tratar de romper el hielo porque la rubia no se movía, pero esto solo hizo que serena se pusiera más nerviosa. Ella lo analizaba, era alto, fuerte y tenía el pelo negro largo amarrado en una cola de caballo, su gesto era amistoso, pero Serena recordó de golpe lo que Darien había escrito en su nota _¡__NO CONFIES EN NADIE__! Esas palabras hacían eco en su cabeza. _

**-Oye bombom en serio me estas preocupando, de verdad ¿Estás bien?-** intento tocarla pero ella reaccionó en ese momento y lo empujo con fuerza, como estaba fuera de guardia, él perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado en el piso, ella corrió tanto como sus pies se lo permitían, solo escuchándolo gritar **–¡BOMBOM ¿Dónde Vas?-**

Sin saber cómo logró llegar a su cuarto, cerró por dentro con un picaporte que tenía la puerta, y callo sentada en el piso, intento calmarse un poco, necesitaba pensar que hacer, después de un rato logró controlarse y se puso de pie, lo primero que hizo fue tirar el desayuno a la basura, pudieron ponerle algo para que ella no opusiera resistencia, luego de mucho pensar decidió que lo mejor sería evitar que alguien más pudiera entrar, pero ¿Cómo?, alguien en ese maldito lugar tenia la llave, caminaba de lado a lado intentando buscar una solución, ¡Bingo! Lo vio y la idea atravesó su cabeza, pero tenía que cerciorarse que no estuviera pegado a la pared, se acerco y miro bien, ¡SÍ! Uno de los estantes para libros, el que estaba más cerca de la puerta, no estaba adherido al muro, intento moverlo, pero aunque estaba algo inestable seguía siendo muy pesado, a miles costos logro moverlo unos pocos centímetros, miro la distancia que había de ahí a la puerta y calculó que si lograba tirarlo podría bloquearla, sin saber cómo, sacando fuerzas de la desesperación y el miedo, logro hacerlo caer y el retumbo se escuchó por toda la casa, estaba apilando mas muebles, para hacer más difícil el abrir la puerta, cuando escucho ruido fuera del cuarto. Era el momento de la verdad estaban intentando abrir, si lograban pasar su barrera sería el fin, ya nada podría hacer, estaba demasiado hambrienta y cansada para poder defenderse.

**-Amy, ¿que estas esperando? Abre de una vez-** sonó una voz masculina, que hizo a Serena temblar.

**-Ya lo hice, está abierto, pero la puerta está atascada con algo, no sé qué pasa, no se abre-** dijo la femenina voz

**-A ver, déjame a mí-** y se escucho al tipo forcejear

**-Te lo dije Richard, el ruido venia de aquí, ¡Cielos! Si algo le pasó a esa chica Darien no me lo va a perdonar-**

**-¿Estás segura que la chica que vio Kou era esta?- **Pregunto la voz masculina

**- No lo sé, Seiya solo dijo que era una chica rubia que nunca había visto y que se veía muy mal, ¿Y si está herida? Darien nunca me lo perdonará-**

**-Tranquila hermosa, no debe ser nada ella de seguro está bien-** decía el hombre mientras seguía forcejeando.

Al ver que no conseguía nada, fue a buscar ayuda.

**-Señorita ¿Está bien, le ha pasado algo?-**

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿se estaría dirigiendo a ella?

**-Señorita Serena, por favor responda-** dijo la preocupada mujer

**-Ssssi, dijo al fin, no me pasó nada, ahora váyanse y déjenme sola-**

**-Pero señorita-**

**-No, váyase, no van a poder entrar bloquee la puerta-**

**-¿Cómo, por qué hizo algo así? No se puede quedar ahí encerrada, ¿cómo podre traerle de comer si no abre?-**

**-Encerrada he estado desde que llegue aquí, y no me interesa que me de comida, así estoy bien, váyanse, no quiero que nadie intente entrar-**

**-Pero-**

**-Pero nada, largo de aquí-**

Amy estaba desesperada, no podían entrar al cuarto, Darien se iba a molestar mucho, la había dejado a cargo de la chica y ahora estaba encerrada y no permitiría que nadie entrara.

Después de muchos forcejeos, entre varios hombres, se dieron por vencidos, no podían entrar, lo intentarían de nuevo cuando recuperaran la fuerza, Amy se retiro resignada junto con el grupo de hombres.

Ya había pasado un poco más de una semana desde la partida de Darien, serena estaba tumbada en la cama sin moverse, estaba completamente débil por la falta de comida, pero se sentía orgullosa, su barrera había resistido a todo, por casi dos días, que a Serena le parecieron interminables, intentaron ingresar, pero al no ver resultados, decidieron desistir y ella se sintió aliviada.

Los primeros días, logro sobrevivir dosificando tres paquetes de galletas que llevaba en su bolso, pero se le terminaron muy rápido, luego de eso solo bebía agua, pero la falta de comida la debilito rápidamente, se levantaba solo para asearse, hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas y tomar algo de agua, pero los últimos dos días habían sido horribles, sus fuerzas la habían abandonado, ya no estaba segura si dormía o perdía la conciencia por la debilidad, al final parecía que sí iba a terminar muriéndose en ese horrible lugar, lo único que la satisfacía era saber que había luchado hasta el final.

El rostro de Amy palideció ante la noticia, Darien estaba por llegar, que haría cuando lo viera, que explicación daría sobre lo ocurrido, la perdonaría su amigo algún día por no cuidar bien de su mujer, por dejarla morir de hambre, Amy estaba casi segura que Serena no se encontraba bien, al principio contestaba cuando ella llegaba a suplicarle que abriera, pero últimamente no respondía.

**-¡Hola Amy!**

Al escuchar la voz de Darien la muchacha no pudo más y se echo a llorar.

**-Oh Darien lo siento tanto, yo no pude hacer nada para detenerla, entiendo si me odias, pero te juro que lo intente todo, pero ella no me permitió…**

**-Amy, ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Le pasó algo a Serena?-** dijo el joven alarmado, lo sabía, sabía que no debía dejarla sola, pensaba.

**-¡Si, no, bueno no se!-**

**- ¡A ver, a ver!, tranquilízate y concéntrate dime ¿qué fue lo que paso?**

La muchacha tardo un rato para calmarse, y cuando lo hizo, le conto a su amigo todo lo sucedido.

**-¡Cielos Darien! En verdad lamento haberte defraudado**

**-Tranquila cariño, no ha sido tu culpa, tú hiciste cuanto pudiste, no te atormentes más. Pero Dime ¿Por qué Diamante no intervino? **

**- Porque no lo sabe, el se fue después que tu lo hiciste y no ha vuelto**

**-Entiendo, bueno vamos voy a intentar entrar**

El ojiazul forcejeaba con la puerta, pero esta no cedía ni un milímetro.

**-Te lo dije, es inútil lo intentaron entre todos y no pudieron moverla.**

**-¡Demonios! ¡Serena! Abre esa puerta-** exigió el chico,

A serena todo el escándalo le parecía parte del mundo de los sueños, escuchaba todo como si viniera de muy lejos, ¿estaría soñando con la voz de Darien?, pero aunque hubiera querido no podía contestar, su debilidad era tanta que no podía ni abrir los ojos.

**-¡La terraza!-** Exclamo el muchacho

**-¿Cómo?- **reacciono Amy

**-La terraza de mi cuarto, ¿no intentaron entrar por ahí?**

**-¡Cielo santo, no! No se nos ocurrió a ninguno, ¡que tontos fuimos! ¿Como no lo pensamos antes?**

**-Vamos-** dijo el joven

Con la ayuda de una escalera, que no compensaba la altura, empezó a subir, al llegar al final de esta, se ayudo a subir con las salientes de la estructura, hasta que al fin llego a su objetivo, la terraza de su cuarto. Las grandes puertas de vidrio estaban cerradas por dentro y las cortinas corridas, de modo que no podía ni entrar al cuarto ni ver lo que ocurría dentro. Tomo una maseta y la arrojo con fuerza al ventanal, quebrando el vidrio para poder ingresar, cuando lo hizo la penumbra del cuarto lo envolvió, corrió las cortinas para permitir que entrara la luz, y lo que vio lo dejo frío, casi todos los muebles del cuarto y la terraza estaban apilados obstruyendo la puerta, con razón nadie pudo abrir, su habitación era un completo caos, y lo peor, ahí en su cama estaba ella, tumbada, pero no como la recordaba, sexy y radiante, sino hecha un despojo. Cuando se acerco noto que aun respiraba aunque con dificultad **- ¡Carajo Serena! ¿Qué has hecho? – **dijo suavemente acariciando el pálido rostro de la muchacha, ella reacciono por un momento y medio abrió los ojos pero inmediatamente volvió a sumirse en el mundo de los sueños.

Darien salió de nuevo a la terraza y le pidió a Amy que llamara al Doctor, hecho esto se dispuso a levantar el bloqueo, los muebles no fueron tan difíciles de correr, pero el estante de libros era historia aparte, apenas y pudo moverlo un poco para permitirle a algunos compañeros entrar para que lo ayudaran a levantar el mueble, se necesitaron cuatro para poder ponerlo en su lugar, Darien miro a Serena intrigado, ¿Cómo pudo moverlo ella sola, si con dificultad lo habían movido ellos?, pero a pesar de sus incógnitas, lo más apremiante era que el doctor llegara rápido y atendiera a la rubia.

Al abrir los ojos, Serena sintió como la luz que entraba por las ventanas lastimaba sus retinas, cuando al fin pudo adaptarse a la claridad noto con desconcierto que la habitación estaba ordenada, como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿Seria un sueño todo por lo que había pasado? Se preguntaba, pero no, todo había parecido tan real, cuando intento levantarse se sintió mareada y una molestia en su mano izquierda la hizo notar que tenía en ella una vía de suero, luego se percato que la ropa de cama era otra y que ella llevaba otra camiseta; además, las cortinas estaban corridas y las puertas de la terraza abiertas, ¿Qué había ocurrido?, no recordaba mucho de los últimos días; intento hacer memoria, pero un intenso dolor de cabeza se apodero de ella, sintió nauseas y la boca la tenia seca y pastosa, y sentía una gran debilidad, un pequeño gemido de incomodidad salió de su boca.

**-¡Vaya, hasta que despertaste!, nos has tenido muy preocupados a todos, ¿Cómo te sientes?-** escucho decir a una voz masculina que venía de las puertas de la terraza, cuando volteo para mirar quién era el que hablaba, vio a Darien recostado a una de las puertas, traía puesta una camisa blanca arremangada, con las faldas por fuera y con los primeros botones abiertos, unos pantalones caqui y el pelo alborotado por el viento, sostenía un vaso de whisky y le sonreía de forma seductora.

**-¿Dadadarien, eres tú?-** fue lo único que logro decir.

**-Claro que soy yo ¿quien más podría ser?**

Ella guardo silencio mientras él se acercaba **– Cielos Serena, nos tenias muy preocupados, el doctor no estaba seguro de cuando despertarías –** dijo mientras posaba una mano en la frente de la joven, como reflejo ella se echo hacia atrás, el sonrió **– veo que volviste a ser la misma y me alegra que la fiebre haya cedido-**

**-¿Fiebre?-** pregunto ella

**- Sí, llevas varios días ardiendo en calentura**

**-¿Días? **

**-Si Serena, días, yo llegue aquí hace casi una semana y has estado inconsciente desde entonces, posiblemente desde antes.**

La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par, no lo podía creer, **-Pero ¿Cómo?-** pregunto ella, Darien acerco una silla y le conto todo lo que había ocurrido, sobre su llegada, de cómo había logrado entrar, del reacomodo del cuarto, de la reparación del vidrio roto, de cómo la vieja cocinera junto a algunas chicas la habían aseado y cambiado, y de las atenciones del doctor Tomoe y su hija Hotaru, que era la enfermera que la había estado cuidando, de todo lo que habían dicho de su estado de salud y los cuidados que debía llevar, a la mente de Serena empezaron a llegar distorsionados recuerdos.

**-En serio Serena, ¿En qué estabas pensando?-** finalizo el pelinegro

**-Yo yo, solo tuve miedo-** dijo en forma apenas audible

**-¿De qué?**

Ella intento explicar todo lo que paso por su cabeza y como se sintió luego de leer la nota, lo ocurrido cuando intento salir del cuarto. Al principio se sintió molesto porque ella lo había desobedecido intentando huir otra vez, pero luego se sintió mal por haber sido tan cruel.

**-Lo lamento Serena mi intención era prevenirte no ponerte paranoica.**

**-Está bien, no te apures**

**-Bueno, me alegra haberte visto despertar antes de irme, así me voy más tranquilo.**

**-¿Irte?-** dijo serena en tono desesperado con los ojos muy abiertos

**-Tranquila, solo será por unos días, además, ya le aclare a todos en esta casa quien eres, así que a menos que intentes huir, nadie te hará daño. Solo intenta no darle mucha confianza a los hombres, no queremos que se preste a malos entendidos. Ah y el doctor va a estar viniendo a checarte.**

**-De acuerdo.**

Cuando termino de hablar con Darien, se sintió un poco más tranquila, la debilidad y el sueño hicieron que se rindiera de nuevo a los brazos de Morfeo. Ella seguía dormida cuando Darien se marcho ese mismo día en la tarde.

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, porfis dejen reviews si les gusto y si no también, jejeje, estoy abierta a recomendaciones, recuerden no hay que estar registrado para poder dejarlos.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Su amiga**

**Serichigo**


	5. Chapter 5

Tres días habían pasado desde que la dejo, él sabía que debería estar concentrado en las negociaciones en las que se encontraba, ya que eran sumamente importantes, si todo salía bien la familia Black ganaría no solo muchísimos millones, si no que también un aliado de primera categoría, pero su preocupación por Serena no lo dejaba concentrarse, Amy lo había mantenido informado sobre la salud de la muchacha, pero al parecer no había evolucionado mucho, ella se negaba a comer y se mostraba hostil con todos, por eso el Dr. Tomoe no le había retirado el suero, esa chica era tan testaruda, Amy le había dicho que estuviera tranquilo, que tenía que entender la posición de Serena, ella no estaba allí por su voluntad, así que lo mejor sería darle tiempo para adaptarse a la idea, pero mientras tanto, él no le ponía la atención que debería al trabajo. Cuando Diamante le pregunto el porqué de su falta de concentración, él no pudo ocultar el motivo, su jefe le había dicho lo mismo que su amiga, que le diera tiempo a la fierecilla, que ya cedería. Por más preocupado que estuviera, no podía hacer nada desde donde estaba, debía esforzarse para que el tiempo de negociación fuera más corto, entre más rápido cerrara el negocio, mas pronto vería a Serena, ¡demonios! No entendía como esa berrinchuda mujercita lo afectaba tanto.

Diamante entro al cuarto de la rubia sin anunciarse, justo en el momento que la enfermera intentaba hacerla comer, ella se negaba a hacerlo y la pobre Hotaru estaba al borde de la desesperación.

**-¡Hola pequeña! ¿Cómo has estado?-**

El rostro de serena palideció al escuchar la voz del platinado, se veía aun más imponente y malvado con el traje negro que llevaba puesto y su larga cabellera atada hacia atrás en una cola de caballo. La muchacha no pudo articular palabra solo mirarlo fijamente.

**-¡Señor Black!-** dijo la enfermera **- ¡Qué gusto verlo! ¿Cómo ha estado?**

**-Bien gracias Hotaru y ¿tu como has estado y tu padre?**

**-Yo muy bien gracias y mi padre también, ha preguntado mucho por usted.**

**-Me alegro, llévale mis saludos y dile que pase y se tome una copa con migo un día de estos.**

**-Claro-** sonrió la chica

**-A ver y tu ¿cómo te has sentido?-** se dirigió a Serena **– ya estoy enterado de tus asañas, y al parecer le has estado dando problemas a la pobre Hotaru.**

La rubia solo lo miraba fijamente, pero su mirada ahora era desafiante más que de temor **– Oh no se preocupe señor Black, no me ha dado problemas, solamente ha perdido el apetito, pero es normal en estos casos-** la defendió la hija del doctor.

**-Pues a mí me parece que solo está haciendo berrinche, ¿quisieras dejarnos a solas pequeña?-** se dirigió a Hotaru **– me gustaría hablar en privado con nuestra revoltosa paciente-** Serena miro a la enfermera con ojos suplicantes, pero la pobre muchacha no podía desobedecer las órdenes de Diamante, así que asintió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**-De acuerdo fierecilla-** Se dirigió a Serena con una torcida risita, mientras tomaba el tazón con sopa que Hotaru había dejado en la mesa de noche **– voy a ir directo al grano, me he enterado que has sido una niña muy traviesa, y todas tus travesuras tienen muy triste y preocupado a nuestro querido señor Shields, por culpa de esa preocupación el pobre no se concentra en los negocios sabes, y eso me pone muy triste y molesto a mi –** le hablaba en un tono tan frio y calmado que a Serena se le erizaba la piel **– así que vine a pedirte que te comportes como la adulta que eres y valores el hecho de que tu estadía aquí sería mejor si fueras más amable y complaciente con nuestro pobre Darien –** acercando una cucharada de sopa a la boca de la joven, ella apretó los labios y volvió la cara. Diamante sonrió de una forma que escalofrío a la rubia – **Sabes Serena, tienes una familia muy linda –** al escuchar esto la joven sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco y se volteo a verlo con atención **– sería una lástima que algo pudiera ocurrirles a Kenji, Ikuko, Samy o a la querida abuela Selene ¿no crees? –**

**-¿Me, me está amenazando señor Black?**

**- No, como crees, solamente estoy negociando con tigo, veámoslo de esta forma, el bienestar y la seguridad de tu familia, a cambio de que cooperes un poquito con migo, y te muestres más digamos dispuesta con Darien.**

Serena trago grueso, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ese bastardo le haría daño a su familia si no hacía lo que quería.

**-Tranquila, no es nada del otro mundo, y así todos ganamos, Darien recupera su tranquilidad, yo recupero a mi hombre de confianza y tú tienes la satisfacción de hacer algo importante por tu familia; es más, deberías estar agradecida, vas a pagar un bajo precio por la seguridad de los que quieres-** entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de forma malvada**- pudo haberte salido más caro de lo que crees, a veces suelo ponerme creativo, pero la simpatía que me provocas me ha vuelto digamos benevolente** **… ¿Entonces, aceptas? –** al decir esto acerco otra cucharada de sopa a los labios de la rubia, con una macabra risa marcada en el rostro, ella lo miro con desprecio y con fastidio abrió la boca para recibir los alimentos que el platinado le brindaba **– Ves que fácil es, así me gusta, supongo que esto significa que si ¿Cierto?, ahora termina tu sopa y ya envió a Hotaru de vuelta por si se te ofrece algo mas –** le dio el tazón de sopa y salió del cuarto.

Cuando Serena escucho la puerta cerrarse, puso el tazón en la mesa de noche, se encogió y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, se sentía impotente, ya no había escapatoria, no tenía otra opción, tendría que ser la marioneta de esos malditos para procurar la integridad de sus seres queridos.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de golpe **– ¡Hola hermano! –** saludo efusivo el pelinegro mientras se sentaba frente al gran escritorio de cedro negro.

**-¿Qué haces aquí Zafiro, no ves que estoy ocupado?-** dijo el mayor de los Black sin apartar la vista de una carpeta llena de papeles.

**-También me alegra verte y si me encantaría un Wisky… en las rocas está bien gracias –** expresó el muchacho sarcásticamente.

Diamante dejo salir un suspiro de fastidio **- ¿Qué demonios quieres?-**

**-Saber todos los detalles, no puedes dejarme en ascuas después de que fui yo quien te consiguió toda la información de los Tsukino-**

**- Sí, tu y un grupo de detectives bastante caros –**

**- Que yo conseguí, contrate y dirigí –**

**- De acuerdo, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber? –** dacia mientras servía un par de escoceses

**-¿Qué cara puso cuando mencionaste a su familia?-** tomando el vaso

**- La que se esperaba, se sorprendió-**

**- ¿yyy?**

**-Decidió cooperar, fin de la historia-** se sentó y tomo un sorbo del licor

**- ¡Oh vamos! ¡No puedes dejarlo así!... detalles quiero detalles -**

**- Pues no hay detalles, solo eso, va a cooperar misión cumplida hermano-**

**- Entonces ya debe estar instalándose en tu dormitorio… ¿Y qué diablos haces aquí, acaso no deberías estar "dándole la bienvenida"?-** hizo el gesto de comillas con los dedos y sonrió de forma cómplice.

**-No se va a instalar en mi cuarto –**

**- No creí que fueras a darle su propio cuarto, con las ganas que le tienes pensé que no la dejarías salir de tu cama mínimo por un par de semanas.**

**-Tampoco la voy a tener en mi cama… por el momento-**

**-¿Entonces en el piso?- **dijo el muchacho de forma jocosa

**-Zafiro, sabes que no tolero la estupidez, te estoy diciendo que por el momento no me la voy a tirar- **Frunciendo el seño.

**-Pero, pero-** replicaba confundido **– ¿No me digas que estas teniendo estas consideraciones por Beryl?**

**-¿Qué pregunta es esa, acaso no me conoces? Por supuesto que no, Beryl es solo la puta que me cojo, en cuanto me canse de ella, la dejo de usar y punto, ¿qué consideración podría tenerle?**

**-¿Entonces es por Shields? Pero si cuando te di los datos no parecía preocuparte quitarle a la rubia, se suponía que harías que ella afirmara que era su decisión estar con tigo y mandarlo a él al demonio, para que la odiara a ella y no a ti.**

**- Ya lo sé, pero hubo un pequeño cambio de planes- **

**-¿Cambio de planes?-**

**- Sí… no espero que lo entiendas, pero note que hay algo importante que Serena provoca en Darien y que me puede ser útil en algún momento-** con expresión sombría, agitando su trago de forma circular**- pero si la aparto de él en este momento, esa pequeña ventaja se esfumaría entre mis dedos y jamás podría perdonármelo. **

**-¿Y que es lo que notaste?-** Pregunto intrigado Zafiro

**-¡Debilidad!-** dijo saboreando cada letra de la palabra

**-¿Debilidad?-**

**-Pon atención Zafiro, te voy a dar una lección de vida- **dijo en forma ceremoniosa **-cuando existe una digamos "organización" tan lucrativa como la nuestra, se corre constante peligro, eso lo sabes, la única forma de sobrevivir en este mercado es siendo implacable, infundiendo respeto y temor en los demás; eso mi hermano, lo he conseguido con sangre, pero no precisamente la mía-** una risa torcida se formo en su rostro.

**- ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con Shields?**

**-¿Crees que alguno de mis empleados sería capaz de traicionarme?-**

**- No, pero que tiene…**

**-¿Por qué piensas que no serian capases de hacerlo?**

**- No lo sé, ¿Lealtad, Respeto, Dinero? …Diamante ¿no entiendo a donde quieres llegar?**

**- ¡Ya veras, no desesperes! ¿De verdad crees que esos son los factores determinantes para evitar una traición?**

Zafiro lo miro confundido **–Supongo- **

**-Un líder no puede fiarse de la simple lealtad o interés de sus seguidores, eso puede cambiar en cuestión de segundos, el hombre es un ser desleal y egoísta por naturaleza, y si de interés se trata, te traicionarían con solo una mejor oferta de dinero o poder, un líder debe infundir temor, y con eso asegurar la fidelidad de sus hombres.**

**-Entiendo, creo-**

**- ¿Y sabes cómo conseguir que te teman?**

**- Dímelo tú- **dijo curioso

**- Manipulando sus debilidades-**

El gesto en el rostro de Zafiro hiso que Diamante soltara una carcajada sonora.

**- El problema es que aun te falta madurar en el negocio y ser más malicioso. Mira, lo primero que hay que hacer es encontrar lo que los hace débiles y cuando lo encuentras, juegas con ellos haciéndolos ver lo peligroso que sería desafiarte- **continuo el platinado **–Sabes, Neflyte es un maldito cobarde y vendería a su madre por unos cuantos miles, pero le preocupa sobremanera su integridad física, Richard daría su vida por Amy, la misma Serena está dispuesta a lo que sea por su familia. ¿Entiendes la idea? Yo sé de qué forma mantener a raya a cada uno de mis subalternos, pero Darien, él es diferente.**

**-¿En qué forma?**

**-Shields trabaja con nosotros desde hace ¿Cuánto, 5, 6 años?**

**-Sí más o menos**

**- Y ¿Alguna vez has visto que muestre algún tipo de sensibilidad, emoción o interés por otro ser vivo?**

**-No en realidad, se que le tiene cariño a ciertas personas de la casa pero así como un especial interés por alguno, no.**

**-Exacto, Darien es uno de mis hombres más leales, pero a pesar de eso, sé que no soy capaz de controlarlo, ni obligarlo a hacer nada que no desee, no tiene familia y no le importa en lo más mínimo morir, hasta el día de hoy solo podía fiarme de la lealtad que me ha mostrado, pero el no tener control absoluto sobre él, lo hace un arma de doble filo. Pero ahora esta Serena, ese remolino rubio ha debilitado su coraza.**

**-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?**

**- Solo basta ver cómo se comporta con ella, cuando Serena me enfrentó en las bodegas, él evitó que Neflyte la golpeara.**

**-Eso que tiene que ver**

**-En otra circunstancia él mismo la habría golpeado por irrespetuosa. Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que me diera cuenta de la oportunidad que representaba.**

**- ¿Entonces? **

**- Antes de ir a ver a Serena hable con Darién y estaba muy preocupado por la chica-**

**-¿Y te conmovió su preocupación y decidiste dejarle el camino libre?-**

**- ¡Claro que no! Más bien me sorprendió su interés, de hecho el interés que ha mostrado por ella desde un inicio, la cuida, se preocupa, hasta intento convencerme de dejarla ir. Por pensar en ella hasta su trabajo se ha visto afectado, cosa que no me pone feliz, pero debo decir que la posibilidad de ejercer algún tipo de control sobre Darien es placentera.**

**-¿Más placentero que tirarte a Serena hasta dejarla inconsciente?- **dijo divertido el pelinegro

**- Con eso, pues ya encontrare la manera de hacerla mía sin que afecte mis planes hacia Darien.**

**-¿Por qué no solo la tomas cuando quieres y la amenazas, le dices que si le menciona algo a Darien su familia sufrirá las consecuencias?**

**- Porque Shields no es idiota, se daría cuenta que algo pasa**

**- ¿Y si a final de cuentas él se cansa de ella?**

**- Tendré el camino libre para hacer con ella lo que me plazca y al menos habré intentado darle un punto débil donde atacar en caso de ser necesario, pero si consigo hacerlo, las pasibilidades serian infinitas.**

La satisfacción en el rostro de Diamante era perturbadora, pensó su hermano, pero sabía cuánto amaba los juegos psicológicos y el poder absoluto, así que solo pudo asentir y terminar su trago antes de salir del despacho.

El Doctor Tomoe estaba terminando de chequear a Serena, hacia ya tres días que Diamante había hablado con ella y la mejoría era notable, se estaba esforzando por mejorar. Hotaru le había comentado de la visita que el señor Black le había hecho a la rubia, y al parecer lo que sea que le dijo surtió un efecto inmediato.

**-Listo señorita Tsukino, ya que se está alimentando bien, no es necesaria esta vía**

**-Gracias Doctor**

**-Igual le voy a recetar algunos medicamentos por cualquier cosa**- la miro pensativo** –Serena no quiero hacer que se sienta incomoda pero debo preguntarle algo.**

**- Adelante**

**- ¿Usted planifica?**

**- Si, ¿por qué?**

**- Es un requisito en este lugar que todas las chicas usen métodos anticonceptivos, Diamante no permitiría que un embarazo no deseado interfiera con el trabajo de sus hombres.**

**-Entiendo- **dijo la rubia de manera apenas audible, sabía que su destino era ser la amante de Darien, pero hasta el momento no había caído en cuenta de la seriedad del asunto.

**- ¿Qué es lo que utiliza?**

**-¿Perdón?- **la pregunta del Doctor la hizo salir de sus pensamientos

**- El medicamento ¿Cómo se llama, para poder recetárselo?**

**- ****Mesigyna**

**- Ah, ¿Te inyectas?**

**- Si, es que suelo ser muy olvidadiza así que la inyección es más segura para mí.**

**- ¿Y cuando te toca la siguiente dosis?**

**- El 26 de este mes**

**- A ver eso sería… mmm… el jueves, creo.**

**- Supongo, la verdad todo esto ha hecho que me desoriente un poco**

**-No te preocupes es normal, el jueves vengo a ponértela**

**-Gracias**

**-Bueno Serena, ya sabes sigue comiendo bien y tomando tus medicinas y pronto estarás como nueva, nos vemos el jueves.**

**- Si, Gracias…¡DOCTOR!- **se escuchó llamarlo, de forma algo desesperada, pero se congelo en el mismo instante.

**-¿Si?, ¿se me olvida algo acaso?**

**- No, no disculpe, no es nada-** forzando una sonrisa, el doctor se la devolvió amable y salió del cuarto.

Se quedo meditabunda, por un momento pensó en decirle al médico todo cuanto le ocurría, de la precaria circunstancia en la que se hallaba, el doctor parecía un hombre decente, tal vez si le contaba todo no estaría de acuerdo con tan vil situación y la ayudaría, pero al final se arrepintió, no podía arriesgar a su familia, lo mejor sería esperar, tarde o temprano hallaría una solución que no pusiera a nadie en riesgo.


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡Holis a todos! Hasta que por fin pude terminar este capítulo, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto pero tenía una terrible falta de inspiración, porque alguien se metió en mis archivos, se burlo de lo que escribo y me hiso sentir ridícula, así que me desanimé un poquito, pero luego de mucho analizarlo decidí que me importa un pepino lo que esa persona piense, a mi me gusta lo que hago, así que ojala que les guste a ustedes también y espero con ansias sus comentarios. **_

_**Y a todos los que me dejaron comentarios de corazón gracias porque son los que me alientan para continuar escribiendo.**_

_**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si así fuera la historia sería algo retorcida… jajaja**_

Cuando Darien abrió la puerta de su habitación, se preocupó al ver que no tenía llave, entro algo nervioso pensando que no hallaría a la rubia, pero al ingresar casi se cae de espaldas, se restregó los ojos y volvió a enfocar la imagen, creyó estar alucinando, era una visión, un ángel sentado a la orilla de la ventana leyendo, ¡santo cielo! Llevaba tan solo quince días sin verla, pensó ¿cómo podía ser posible semejante transformación? ¿Se la habrían cambiado por otra? **– ¿Serena? –** consiguió decir. La muchacha aparto la mirada del libro para ver quien la llamaba, sus ojos celestes se abrieron de par en par al ver al hombre **-¡Darien! ¿Qué haces aquí?- **pregunto la muchacha sorprendida, no lo había escuchado entrar **– A mí también me alegra verte –** dijo en tono irónico, frunciendo el ceño, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y entraba al baño.

En la cabeza de Serena resonaron las palabras de Diamante _"…sería mejor si fueras más amable y complaciente con nuestro pobre Darien…"_ el sonido de la puerta del baño cerrándose la sacó de sus pensamientos.

**-¡Serena eres una idiota! ¡Uych! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida!-** se replico la rubia y respiro profundo, sabía que tenía que cambiar su actitud con él o su familia pagaría las consecuencias, ¡Carajo! No podía creer que su familia estuviera de nuevo en peligro por su maldita culpa, si otro miembro de su familia saliera herido por su causa no lo soportaría, no otra vez. Esas últimas dos semanas había trabajado mucho puliendo su imagen tal como Black se lo había "sugerido", no podía echarlo todo a perder en ese momento, había demasiado en juego.

Darien estaba de pie frente al espejo del baño lavándose la cara, no podía sacarse la imagen de Serena de la cabeza, con esos tallados shorts de mezclilla, esa camiseta blanca cubierta por un cárdigan gris sin mangas y unos lindos botines grises a juego, su rubia cabellera estaba perfectamente atada en una trenza americana que le caía sobre el hombro, con un fleco hacia un lado de su cara, ahora llevaba unos lentes pequeños sin aro que permitían una mejor visión de sus hermosos ojos celestes. Estaba tan diferente y más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Amy le había dicho que Serena se había recuperado por completo, eso lo había tranquilizado, también le había dicho que se preparara porque se llevaría una sorpresa cuando volviera, pero nunca se imagino semejante cambio, aún no salía de su asombro. Lo ponía feliz verla tan linda y recuperada, pero estaba consciente de algo que lo perturbaba, que ella todavía lo odiaba, si antes había sido una tortura tenerla cerca, ahora sería un holocausto completo, pensó.

Al salir del baño sintió como un remolino rubio se abrazaba a su cintura, un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina y quedo paralizado por el contacto de Serena **– ¡Oh Darien! De verdad estoy muy feliz de verte, lo que dije hace un rato solo fue porque no te esperaba aún, me sorprendiste eso es todo, pero de verdad te extrañe demasiado, y me hace muy pero muy feliz tenerte aquí de nuevo – **las palabras salían de forma atropellada de la boca de Serena, mientras se estrechaba mas al cuerpo del pelinegro, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, por semejante actuación debería ganar un Oscar. De pronto se percato que él no respondía a su abrazo, de hecho estaba inmóvil, apenas y lo sentía respirar, levanto la vista y notó la expresión sorprendida del muchacho, ¡Carajo! eso no estaba saliendo como esperaba, tenía que hacer algo y rápido, ya la había cagado lo suficiente, ese era el momento de actuar, pensó, de mostrar cuanto se suponía que lo había extrañado, respiró profundo y empezó a aproximar su rostro al de él.

Darien estaba en shock ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Serena lo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte, y le decía cuanto lo había extrañado? ¿Estaría soñando? Su cabeza estaba sumergida en estos pensamientos cuando sintió que la rubia lo soltaba un poco, al mirarla se dio cuenta que se estaba acercando mucho a su rostro, ¿Qué le pasaba a Serena? ¿Acaso estaba intentando besarlo? JAJAJAJA su mente se burlo de él, eso no pasaría ni en un millón de años, ella lo odiaba.

Al ver que ella cerraba los ojos y que la distancia entre sus bocas era casi nula, estuvo a punto de infartar y todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta ¡Oh por Dios! Era cierto ¡Serena quería besarlo! **- ¡Wow! ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –** Dijo el joven mientras la apartaba tomándola de los brazos **– ¿Acaso no es obvio lo que intento hacer? –** Dijo la rubia con una picara sonrisa en su rostro. Darien estaba anonadado y no pudo responder **– jejeje, ¿qué pasa señor Shields? ¿No me diga que lo intimida que quiera darle un besito de bienvenida? -** decía entre risitas insinuantes, mientras jugueteaba con las solapas de la camisa del muchacho y se contoneaba de forma sensual **– Mira Serena –** dijo el pelinegro, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartarse de ella **- No entiendo nada de lo que pasa, cuando me fui me odiabas con todas tus fuerzas, y ahora llego aquí y encuentro a alguien completamente diferente, que se comporta de forma totalmente extraña ¿no sé porque estás haciendo esto? Hasta donde sé tú me detestas, y no creo que quince días sin verme hayan cambiado tan radicalmente tu forma de pensar, ¿Qué demonios estás tramando Serena? ¿Es otro de tus planes de escape? ¿Quieres verme la cara de idiota otra vez? O ¿Acaso estas drogada o borracha? Porque me encantaría saber ¿Qué carajos pasa con tigo?- **decía de forma golpeada, casi gritando y caminando de lado a lado de la habitación, se sentía confundido y trataba de entender.

Serena se tensaba con cada palabra, se sentía completamente avergonzada y humillada, se había comportado como una fácil, porque eso le habían exigido que hiciera, ¿Qué acaso no debía ser complaciente? ¿No debía mostrar más interés por él? Todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, las palabras de Darien la golpeaban como un eco y se mezclaban con las instrucciones de Diamante, de pronto ya no pudo más y estallo **– ¿Por qué no te callas de una maldita vez? Dices que estás seguro que te detesto, pues déjame decirte algo, por supuesto que te aborrezco, no te soporto, me repugnas, eres un maldito infeliz que lo único que ha hecho es terminar de arruinarme la maldita existencia-** Decía histérica.

Darien se acerco enojado y la tomó por los brazos **– Si tanto me odias ¿Entonces por qué Demonios intentabas seducirme eh? –**

**-¿Me estás hablando en serió? ¿Cómo si no lo supieras? –** Intentando apartarse de él **- Es más, seguramente tu tramaste todo esto con el maldito sádico degenerado que tienes por jefe, o ¿Me vas a negar que le pediste a Diamante que investigara a mi familia para tener con que chantajearme?- **decía alterada y forcejeando.

**-¿Cómo? ¿Qué Black hizo qué?- **pregunto sorprendido y confundido.

**- ¡Claro ahora niégalo!- **escupió de forma ácida la rubia **- ¡Ah! pero al señor no le bastaba solo con obligarme a ser linda y arrastrada con él, no además tiene que hacerme sentir ridícula con mis patéticos intentos por seducirlo ¡Eres un maldito bastardo infeliz!...¿Lo disfrutas? ¿SÍ? ¿Disfrutas ver lo ridícula que luzco con esta estúpida ropa de Barbie que tengo que usar para poder agradarte más? ¿Te gusta ver que me comporte como una maldita zorra? ¿Te hace sentir más macho tener poder sobre mí? Ah no ya sé ¡TE EXITA QUE TE SUPLIQUEN! ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te ruegue de rodillas que me violes maldito infeliz? ¡Oh por favor señor hombre rudo, cójame sin piedad hasta que desfallezca! – **expectó irónicamente** - ¿Sabes algo? ya es bastante difícil aguantar las ganas de vomitar que me dan cada vez que te tengo cerca, como para además tener que aguantar que quieras humillarme más de lo que ya lo has hecho, si voy a permitir que me utilices para tus enfermas fantasías es solo porque no tengo otra salida, espero que eso te quede claro, porque si no fuera porque mi familia se puede ver perjudicada, te aseguro que preferiría ¡QUE LAS RATAS ME COMIERAN VIVA ANTES QUE TENER QUE SOPORTAR TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS SOBRE MÍ!–**

Por un segundo todo se detuvo, todo pareció pasar en cámara lenta, el sonido de la mano de Darien cortando el aire, dirigiéndose de forma veloz al rostro de Serena y luego el impacto de la fuerte palma sobre la pálida mejilla fue lo último que se escuchó. La rubia chilló al sentir el ardor del golpe y perdió el equilibrio, él la tomó con fuerza de los brazos para evitar que callera al suelo **- ¡Cierra la maldita boca de una vez, tranquilízate y explícate porque no entiendo nada! –** mientras la sujetaba más fuerte y la sacudía un poco para que reaccionara, luego solo quietud.

Ambos estaban ahí parados, en medio de la habitación, inmóviles, sin poder reaccionar, jadeando agitados por la intensidad de lo ocurrido.

Serena sintió la presión de las manos de Darien en sus brazos, el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca se intensifico al igual que el agudo dolor de su mejilla, volvió en sí y horrorizada se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos sin control, había sentenciado a su familia por un torpe arranque de estupidez, su cuerpo perdió fuerza, de no haber sido porque el ojiazul la sostenía se habría caído. Tal vez no era tarde, tal vez si suplicaba podría solucionarlo todo, su desesperada mirada se clavó en los ojos del pelinegro y se abalanzo sobre él lloriqueando **– Darien por favor, te lo suplico, perdóname, yo… yo no quería, te juro que no vuelve a pasar, de ahora en adelante voy a ser todo lo que siempre has querido de una mujer, seré la amante más linda, sumisa y complaciente que hayas conocido, hago lo que quieras, lo que me pidas, no importa qué, pero perdóname, por lo que más quieras perdóname no les hagas daño, por favor no los lastimes, yo te juro por lo más sagrado que voy a ser tu esclava, que puedes hacer con migo lo que quieras pero no los dañes- **Y se fue resbalando hasta llegar al piso abrazándose a las piernas de Darien que permanecía quieto** –Por favor ellos no tienen que pagar por mi estupidez, castígame a mí, yo aguanto lo que sea, pero a ellos no los perjudiques te lo ruego, no le digas a Diamante lo que acabo de hacer, perdóname por favor – **La rubia lloraba de forma histérica.

**- Serena tranquila- **El pelinegro se agacho y la abrazó para intentar consolarla, la rubia imploraba con un llanto tan desgarrador que Darien sentía una punzada en el pecho **– Por favor princesa, cálmate, todo está bien** – y la abrazaba más fuerte, pegándola más a su pecho** – no te preocupes princesa, no pasa nada en serio- **Serena no dejaba de llorar abrazada a él **– ya, ya, ¿Si? Cálmate te perdono de acuerdo, es más ya se me olvido, aquí no ha pasado nada- **acariciando la rubia cabellera con ternura, mientras la sentía temblar y sollozar **–te prometo que no diré nada, y que no le haré daño a nadie, te lo juro, estas perdonada ¿OK? ¿Todo bien?- **aparto la cara de ella de su pecho, para poder mirarla a los ojos **- ¿Entonces, estamos bien princesita?-**

Serena levanto la mirada con sus celestes ojos aun brillantes por las lágrimas **–** **¿De** **verdad… me perdonas? – **Sollozó

**-Por supuesto hermosa, yo no hablo por hablar ¿Estás más tranquila?-**

**- Si… creo… ¿Y mi familia, va a estar bien?** –

**- Por supuesto, todo bien con ellos también- **la besó en la frente y la abrazó.

**- ¡Gracias! Te juro que yo…-**

**- ¡Shh! Tranquila, no tienes que jurar nada ¿De acuerdo?- **Le dijo mientras sonreía tiernamente.

**- De acuerdo, y ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?- **separándose de él para verlo

**- Por ahorita solo quiero que estés tranquila. Hagamos un trato, ve al baño, lávate la cara para que te quites esas lágrimas y metete a la cama un rato, yo ya regreso ¿Ok?-**

**- Si, lo que tú digas – **Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, como él le había dicho**.**

Casi veinte minutos después, Darien volvía al cuarto con una charola, dos tazas para té, una cafetera con agua caliente y galletas. Entró distraído y puso el azafate sobre la mesa.

– **¿Estás despierta? –** Mientras servía el líquido caliente en las tazas

– **Si, despierta y en la cama como lo pediste –** dijo la rubia casi en un susurro

– **Vaya que obediente la señorita jejeje –** dijo el pelinegro divertido mientras se volteaba

– **Porque no… ¡¿Seseseserena?-** dejando caer una taza, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta **– ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás des… desnu… sin ropa? ¿Qué…Cómo… yo? –** Darien no dejaba de balbucear, sudaba frío, sentía un cosquilleo recorriéndole el cuerpo y sus pantalones parecían más ajustados a cada instante, estaba impactado, la rubia estaba de rodillas en la cama con la mirada baja, solo la cubría una sabana de seda negra donde era necesario, se había soltado el pelo que le caía en cascada sobre los hombros.

**-Yo… bueno… como tú me dijiste que te esperara en la cama yo creí que tu… bueno ya sabes, solo te ahorre el trabajo de quitarme… pero si tú quieres hacerlo yo… pues… ¿Me la pongo otra vez para que tú puedas…? – **

**- Serena por amor al cielo ¿Qué te hizo pensar que yo?- **la interrumpió Darien, que cada vez se sentía más débil, no sabía cuánto podría controlar las ganas que tenía de lanzarse sobre la muchacha que parecía tan dispuesta y vulnerable, pero no podía hacerlo, claro que no, no en esa situación, no sin saber que era lo que pasaba, sin saber por qué diablos todos parecían enloquecer, incluso él estaba perdiendo la cordura, cielos si tan solo ella no fuera tan condenadamente perfecta todo sería más sencillo, pensaba, pero no podía hacer nada de lo que estaba seguro se iban a arrepentir los dos. Darien se volteó **–Pero por favor vístete primero para que podamos hablar -**

**-¿Que pasa acaso tu no? –** Bajó la mirada de nuevo **- ¿Soy yo verdad? ¿No soy para nada linda ni deseable? ¿Esperabas otra cosa de mi y ahora que me viste estas decepcionado cierto?-**

**-Serena por favor no digas tonterías, no es eso, claro que me pareces hermosa, es solo que, que no quiero que hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, ahora por favor vístete para que podamos hablar- **

La rubia se levanto envuelta en la sábana y se metió en el baño. Al escuchar la puerta cerrándose, el muchacho se sintió aliviado y salió al balcón a tomar aire y calmarse un poco, para poder tener la cabeza fría cuando hablara con ella.

Unos minutos después ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, sin mirarse y sin decir nada, la situación era bastante incómoda.

**-Yo, Darien yo pensé que eso era lo que querías –** Serena rompió el silencio

**- ¡Olvídalo quieres! –** dijo el pelinegro para evitar que ella se sintiera avergonzada y sabiendo que sería él quien no podría sacarse esas imágenes de la cabeza.

**- Me vas a entregar a Diamante ¿cierto?, es por eso que estás tan callado, quieres buscar la mejor forma de decirme que no cumplo con tus expectativas y que lo mejor es que me vaya con él. –** dijo de forma nerviosa la rubia intentando disimular la angustia en su voz

**- Serena por favor mírame –** dijo Darien tomando el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran, ambos sintieron un extraño escalofrío subir por su espalda **– Primero que nada te juro que, mientras este en mis manos, no permitiré que Diamante te ponga un solo dedo encima, mucho menos permitiría que te fueras con él, y segundo quiero que me aclares ¿Qué es lo que pasó aquí mientras no estuve? porque te juro que no entiendo nada y me dejo bastante confundido lo que mencionaste sobre Diamante y tu familia así que explícame todo desde el principio-**

Serena respiro profundo y comenzó a hablar, le conto lo que había pasado con Diamante, como la había amenazado y chantajeado, el miedo que tenía que su familia saliera lastimada, el porqué cambió su imagen, le explicó que pensaba que él estaba involucrado en todo eso, que quería controlarla, y que aún tenía dudas al respecto. Darien solamente la escuchaba hablar sin decir nada, con el rostro inexpresivo meditando sobre cada palabra que salía de la boca de la rubia.

**-Es tan típico de Diamante aprovecharse así de las personas que ni siquiera puedo decir que me sorprende, es simplemente maquiavélico y retorcido, como todo lo que hace… aunque, si hay algo que me sorprende sobremanera –** Dijo el pelinegro clavado la mirada en la rubia que lo observaba confundida y atenta.

**- Pues si no te sorprende que sea un maldito manipulador no sé qué es lo que te pude parecer extraño-** contesto Serena

**- Mira Serena, para nadie es un secreto por que estas aquí, y te aseguro que nada tiene que ver con migo – **

**- ¿A qué te refieres? –**

**- Por favor no te hagas la ingenua, aquí todos saben que Diamante esta encaprichado con tigo, la verdad aun no me explico porque sigue permitiendo que estés con migo –** la miro completamente inexpresivo** - Te voy a preguntar algo y quiero que seas completamente honesta con migo –**

**- Tratare –**

**- NO, no es tratar, escúchame bien Serena Tsukino Quiero la verdad –**

**- Ok, ok, pero no te alteres ¿Qué quieres saber? –**

**- ¿De verdad Black solo te pidió que fueras complaciente con migo? ¿No te exigió nada más? –**

**- Nop, solo lo que te dije –**

**- Serena, no es necesario que me ocultes nada, lo que sea que me digas no va a salir de aquí, puedes decirme cualquier cosa que haya pasado –**

**- ¡Carajo Darien! Te juro por mi familia que lo único que el degenerado ese me pidió fue que te complaciera en todo – **

**- ¡Hum! Eso no me deja nada tranquilo – **

**- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué esperabas que me pidiera? –**

**- No quiero preocuparte, pero te aseguro que Diamante no es una persona altruista o desprendida, y definitivamente no le interesa en lo más mínimo ser amable con nadie, él no hace absolutamente nada sin sacar provecho de ello y el hecho de que no se haya aprovechado de la situación para obligarte a estar con él, sabiendo las ganas que te tiene, es lo que me preocupa –**

**- Sigo sin entender cuál es el problema –**

**- El problema es que definitivamente Black se trae algo entre manos y lo que me deja más nervioso es que tratándose de él no debe ser nada bueno – **

Las palabras de Darien hicieron que Serena se escalofriara por completo, ella no había reparado en ese pequeño detalle, simplemente porque creyó que quien estaba detrás de todo era Darien, pero ahora que sabía que él nunca estuvo involucrado empezó a tener dudas sobre las verdaderas intenciones del platinado.

El silencio había regresado, ambos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta los sobresaltó a los dos, el pelinegro se levanto para abrir.

-**Lamento interrumpir señor Shields –** Dijo el ama de llaves **– Pero El señor Black requiere de su presencia en la biblioteca –** continuó

**- De acuerdo dile que en un momento bajo –** volvió a sentarse junto a la rubia **– Serena, es importante que no le menciones nada de lo que hablamos a Diamante, que no se entere que ya se toda la verdad, eso podría ser contraproducente, es mejor que piense que tu solamente has cumplido sus ordenes sin problema –**

**- Está bien –**

**- Regreso en un rato –**

**- Claro –**

Darien salió del cuarto aún pensando en toda la situación, esperaba descubrir algo cuando se reuniera con su jefe, lo mortificaba la incertidumbre de no saber que tramaba Diamante y peor aún no saber el porqué tramaría algo en su contra o contra Serena. Mientras tanto la rubia se preguntaba como había podido ocurrir todo esto de nuevo; además, la conversación con Darien la había dejado mucho más nerviosa, ella sabía de que podían ser capases esos malditos y vaya que lo sabía, lo había aprendido de la peor forma posible; pensaba en como poder salir bien librada de toda esta situación, no tanto por ella como por su familia, la mortificaba pensar en la angustia que debían estar pasando en su casa por no tener noticias suyas, de algo estaba segura, tenía que arreglárselas como fuera para poder regresar a salvo con sus seres queridos costara lo que costara.

_**Bueno, este fue el tan esperado capitulo 6 espero les haya gustado, intentare actualizar pronto, y recuerden los Reviews son gratis y no hay que estar registrado para dejarlos así que adelante buenos o malos se agradecen. **_**:o)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola mis querids lectores(as), aquí les traigo el capitulo 8, espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Y a tods aquells que dejaron comentarios mil gracias, esa es la gasolina que me impulsa a continuar escribiendo, espero ansiosa sus comentarios de este capítulo para saber qué efecto va causando el fic en ustedes y conforme a eso ir avanzando en la historia.**_

_**Ahora sin más preámbulo aquí les dejo el capitulo 8…**_

**- Pasa –** ordenó Diamante al escuchar que tocaban a la puerta de su despacho

**-Me dijo Setsuna que querías verme –** dijo Darien al entrar

**- Así es, adelante siéntate para que podamos hablar más cómodamente-** lo invito el platinado **- ¿Whisky? –** dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a servir un par de copas.

Darien entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz por las atenciones de su jefe. Él estaba acostumbrado a ser uno de los consentidos de Diamante, desde muy joven trabajaba para él y rápidamente había ganado su confianza, por eso el jefe lo consideraba su mano derecha; sin embargo, ahora que sabía lo ocurrido con Serena todo le parecía sospechoso.

**-Seco –** sonrió el pelinegro

**-Ya lo sabía-** Black le devolvió la sonrisa entregándole la copa a su mejor hombre y regresando a su lugar de líder tras el escritorio **– Me han dicho que las negociaciones fueron todo un éxito con El Gran Sabio, al parecer lo has impresionado bastante-**

**-Me alegra escucharlo, las negociaciones con ese hombre no fueron nada fáciles, lleva más tiempo en el negocio que lo que yo tengo de estar vivo, conoce todo sobre todo, en realidad fue agotador y no estaba muy seguro de haber sido convincente –**

**-Pues lo fuiste, está bastante interesado en la alianza con nuestra organización, este viernes ofreceremos una gran fiesta para recibirlo a él y a algunos de sus hombres de confianza, este fin de semana espero que finiquitemos los términos de nuestra futura sociedad –** sonrió el platinado a su hombre de confianza en señal de aprobación por el éxito obtenido.

**-¡Excelente! espero que todo llegue a buen término, asociarnos con El Gran Sabio sería sumamente lucrativo, además de que nos convertiría en la organización más poderosa del continente, tendríamos el control casi absoluto del área –** agrego el pelinegro.

**- ¡Exacto! Por eso hay que terminar de impresionarlo este fin de semana, para que no queden dudas sobre la conveniencia del negocio. ¡Salud! Por el éxito del negocio –** inclino la copa el platinado

**- ¡Salud! –** respondió Darien

**- Y cambiando de tema ¿Que tal estuvo la bienvenida?-** una retorcida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

**- ¿A qué te refieres? –** enarco una ceja.

**- Algunas de las muchachas han comentado que nuestra fierecilla ha tenido ciertos cambios favorecedores, así que tengo cierta curiosidad–**

**- A decir verdad fue una sorpresa muy agradable, acompañada de un caluroso recibimiento –** espero la reacción de su jefe.

**- ¿A si? ¿Acaso estas domando a la fiera? –**

**- No lo sé, a lo mejor y solo es un truco para que me confié, creo que tendré que valorarlo – **

**- Y hablando de valorarlo, me gustaría ver a tu adorado tormento y aprovechar para hablar algunos asuntos con los dos, dile a Setsuna que la llame –**

Mientras Darien daba las instrucciones al ama de llaves, el teléfono de Diamante sonó insistentemente, cuando el pelinegro volvió al despacho se encontró con un muy molesto jefe discutiendo con su interlocutor y caminando de lado a lado del lugar como león enjaulado, el ojiazul se sentó a observar como el platinado se mostraba cada vez más furioso.

**-¡Maldita sea! ¿Que acaso no pueden hacer nada bien?... No me interesa lo que pienses, como puede ser posible que no lo vieran venir… Aja, aja, aja… ¿CÓMO? ¡ESO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE! ¿PERO QUE MALDITA RUTA UTILIZARON?... ¿Y fueron tan estúpidos como para enviar los tres camiones juntos por la misma ruta?... ¿Entonces cómo los interceptaron todos?... ¡DEMONIOS!... Ok, ok ya después nos arreglamos de frente tu y yo, y como concejo te digo que deberías empezar a rezarle a todos los santos y dioses que conozcas para que encontremos una solución a este desastre –** y colgó el teléfono.

**- ¿Qué fue todo eso? –** pregunto Darien

**- La policía intercepto tres camiones cargados–** contesto el platinado con una mueca de enojo en el rostro.

**- ¿TRES? ¿Cómo es eso posible? –**

**- ¡Eso es exactamente lo que me pregunto yo! –**

**- ¿Qué ruta utilizaron? ¿Acaso se les ocurrió enviar los tres camiones por el mismo trayecto? – **

**- No, según lo que me dijo el jefe de cuadrilla, se enviaron por tres de las rutas que se trazaron la última vez que estuviste ahí, pero fueron interceptados todos casi al mismo tiempo –**

**- Te lo dije Black, te lo advertí-** Se levantó de golpe **- tenemos un maldito espía que nos está arruinando. La policía jamás hubiera podido atrapar los tres cargamentos sin ayuda, yo mismo trace doce rutas diferentes por zonas casi desérticas donde se acostumbra ver cargamento pesado para no levantar sospechas. Si siguiendo mis instrucciones y utilizando estas rutas la policía fue capaz de atraparlos solo significa que el maldito soplón ha estado presente en las reuniones de planeamiento, así que está más cerca de nosotros de lo que pensamos –**

**- El bastardo lo ha hecho muy bien ocultando su rastro, por más que hemos investigado no damos con él, solo con este golpe me ha hecho perder millones, te lo juro Darien aquí van a empezar a rodar cabezas– **

**- La única cabeza que me interesa ver rodar es la del pedazo de basura que nos está arruinando – **

**- ¿y cómo vamos a conseguir dar con él?, llevamos casi dos años entre investigaciones y sospechas que no nos han llevado a ningún lado, el infeliz no deja ningún cavo suelto ¿Cómo vamos a dar con él? –**

**- Yo podría ayudar con eso –** Se escucho decir a una fina y nerviosa voz que venía de la entrada.

**- Demonios Serena ¿Qué haces aquí? –** dijo molesto Darien

**- Setsuna me dijo que querían verme –**

**- Si pero en este momento no, sal de aquí de inmediato, ya te llamaremos después –** continuó molesto

**- Pero yo…-** la rubia se interrumpió al ver la expresión del pelinegro **– De acuerdo –** y se dirigió a la puerta.

**- Espera –** Ordenó Diamante

Serena se detuvo en seco y se volteó lentamente mirando a los dos hombres fijamente, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

**-¿Qué tanto pudiste escuchar? –** agregó el platinado

**- yo… pues… este… -**

**- Contesta de una vez ¿Hace cuanto estas ahí? ¿Qué tanto escuchaste? –** volvió a preguntar Black

**- Casi todo –** dijo en tono apenas audible **– cuando toque nadie contestó así que decidí entrar y usted estaba finalizando una llamada telefónica–**

**- ¿Y con qué permiso entraste así nada más? –**

**- Ya les dije, como nadie decía nada y escuchaba tanto alboroto aquí dentro, pensé que tal vez no me habían oído tocar, por eso entre, fue cuando los escuché hablar, lo siento – **

**- ¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que podías ayudar en este asunto? ¿Acaso sabes algo que nosotros no?- **la miro fijo el mayor de los Black

**- No es lo que usted cree, yo no sé nada de eso, pero estoy segura que puedo encontrar al espía –** contesto la rubia un poco más confiada.

**- ¡Aja! Y ¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso? –** sintió curiosidad el jefe.

**- Tengo mis métodos –** sonrió

**- Serena déjate de estupideces de una vez por todas y habla o lárgate–** dijo Darien mostrándose molesto, no entendía lo que pretendía la rubia tentando así su suerte.

**- Miren yo les aseguro que puedo encontrar a su dolor de cabeza, pero antes de seguir creo pertinente que discutamos que ganaría yo cuando lo consiga – **mostraba falsa confianza,porquelos nervios la estaban matando, pero tenía que intentarlo, solo esperaba que no la castigaran por su atrevimiento.

**-¿Ah Sí? Estas muy segura de poder conseguirlo ¿Cierto? Pero tengo curiosidad…-** Una retorcida expresión apareció en el rostro de Diamante, se acerco a Serena y se detuvo detrás de ella.

Serena se quedo como clavada en el piso, completamente congelada por la cercanía del platinado, él se acercaba cada vez más, la rubia sentía como el aliento de ese hombre que tanto asco y miedo le daba la golpeaba en la nuca. Darien observaba cada movimiento de su jefe atentamente, podía ver como el pecho de serena subía y bajaba sin control agitada por los nervios, aunque intentaba mostrar valentía, pero también notaba la forma como Diamante lo miraba a él esperando que reaccionara ante la escena, parecía que estaba probando hasta donde era capaz de llegar su paciencia, el pelinegro empezó a sentir que le hervía la sangre cuando Diamante puso las manos sobre el cuello de Serena y comenzó a bajarlas lentamente por sus brazos, cuando llego al final de ellos la tomó por la cadera y la jaló pegándose completamente a ella, Serena ahogo un chillido a sentir el efecto que causaba en el platinado. Darien tenía los puños tan apretados que se le pusieron blancos, casi se enterraba las uñas, pero no podía hacer nada hasta no descubrir lo que planeaba Diamante, era tan molesto sentirse impotente mientras el maldito manoseaba a su mujer, porque técnicamente lo era, ella le pertenecía, se la habían regalado, así que podía asegurar que Serena era su propiedad, no es que estuviera celoso se repetía, si no que no toleraba que nadie tocara lo que era suyo solo eso, pero si quería averiguar que pretendía Diamante debía mantener la calma; sin embargo, ver lo que Black hacía con ella lo sacaba de quicio. Diamante seguía apretando a la rubia contra sí y la mantenía sujeta por las caderas, metió la cabeza en el pelo de la rubia e inspiro su aroma, empezó a subir una mano delineando cada curva del cuerpo de la muchacha, cuando se acercaba peligrosamente a su pecho, Darien, que hasta el momento parecía inmutable reaccionó **– No te pases Diamante –** Dijo el pelinegro con expresión sombría y voz grave, el platinado sonrió de forma macabra y deteniendo su caricia, sin apartarse de ella, separo la mano que tenía cerca del pecho de la chica y la coloco en el cuello de la muchacha jalándola hacia atrás y acercándose a su oído le dijo **– … Si, mucha curiosidad- **continuó el platinado **-contéstame una cosa ¿De verdad crees que estas en posición de exigir algo? –** y de un hábil movimiento le dio vuelta y la dejo frente a él agarrándola por la cintura con un brazo. Cuando la tubo de frente su expresión cambió a una de completa excitación, a Serena se le escalofrío todo el cuerpo, nunca se imaginó que existiera otra persona en el mundo que reflejara tanta maldad en los ojos como aquel hombre, y jamás había visto una expresión que le causara tanto temor **– Vaya Darien –** la tomo por la barbilla y observó detenidamente el golpe que marcaba el rostro de la rubia **– ¿Se han estado divirtiendo cierto? – **y se relamió deleitándose con la lesión de Serena.

La rubia se sintió tan asqueada por la expresión de ese hombre que sin darse cuenta lo empujo para alejarlo de ella, Diamante dio un traspié pero logró mantener el equilibrio y asirla con más fuerza **–parece que aún no la terminas de domar Shields, aunque se puede apreciar que has estado trabajando en ello- **sonrió **– y si llegas a necesitar ayuda yo estaría más que dispuesto a prestártela-**

**-Ya basta de juegos-** Dijo Darien tomando a Serena de un brazo y jalándola hacia él **–La situación en este momento es muy delicada como para que estés perdiendo el tiempo-** intentando así disimular el verdadero motivo de su enfado.

**-¡Cielos Darien! tu siempre sabes cómo quitarle la diversión a todo-** dijo el líder fingiéndose molesto al ver como el pelinegro agarraba a la rubia de forma posesiva, pero en realidad estaba satisfecho de ver que su plan estaba siendo exitoso.

**- Aún no me has contestado pequeña, de verdad ¿te sientes en posición de exigir algo?-** y la miró atentamente, mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio, esperando una respuesta.

Serena aún se sentía algo aturdida, no estaba muy segura de lo que acababa de pasar, Diamante la miraba fijamente y Darien la sujetaba tan fuerte que estaba empezando a perder sensibilidad en el brazo. Respiro profundo sabiendo que, si existía alguna oportunidad para poder volver a su casa lo antes posible, sin poner en riesgo a su familia sería esta y tenía que aprovecharla, recogió todo el valor que pudo y sonrió arrogante **– Tal vez no esté en posición de exigir, pero ustedes tampoco parecen tener muchas opciones-** solo rogaba no desencadenar la ira de ese hombre.

Black entrecerró los ojos haciendo una mueca de disgusto **–Pareces muy confiada, que te hace creer que podrás con algo que ni los mejores detectives que el dinero puede comprar han podido-**

**-Porque yo soy experta en este tipo de situaciones- **informó Serena

**-Explícate- **La apuro Darien

**-De acuerdo, supongo que ya deben saber que trabajo para una empresa de seguridad informática –**

Darien miró a Serena, luego a Diamante y de nuevo a Serena **– ¿Por qué deberíamos saberlo?- **Fingiendo ignorancia

**- Si pequeña ¿Por qué deberíamos saberlo?- **Dijo Diamantemirando a la rubia con gesto de advertencia.

**- No lo sé, supuse que tal vez habían indagado algo sobre mí ya que me retienen aquí contra mi voluntad-**

**-No deberías suponer tanto- **añadió el platinado **–ahora toma asiento y continúa-**

Darien la soltó y ambos se sentaron frente al escritorio de Black **– Bueno, como iba diciendo, yo trabajo para la mejor empresa de seguridad informática del continente, y básicamente soy hacker profesional, me encargo de probar, mejorar y crear software de seguridad para muchas empresas-**

**-¿Y cómo nos puede ayudar eso con nuestro problema?- **Consultó el jefe

**- Ok, pongámoslo de esta forma, para poder probar estos sistemas, lo primero que hay que hacer es localizar sus puntos débiles e infiltrarse en ellos, cuando los localizo los mejoro erradicándolos de cada programa, pero algo que he aprendido es que todo sistema de seguridad tiene debilidades y fallas que crean portillos por donde se puede acezar, solo hay que saber dónde y cómo buscar; ahora, imagino que ustedes sospecharan lo mismo que yo deduje cuando los escuche hablar, que su espía debe ser un policía encubierto o mínimo un soplón que trabaja para ellos- **La rubia hizo una pausa **- por sus expresiones imagino que estoy en lo correcto, y por supuesto, de ser así debe estar registrado en alguna parte de la base de datos, por si lo atrapan por error poderlo soltar sin ser procesado, así que básicamente, lo que haría sería infiltrarme en la base de datos de la policía averiguo la identidad de su James Bond y se los entrego en bandeja de plata – **Dijo satisfecha y llena de orgullo.

**- Y pretendes que creamos que puedes hacer eso, crees que ya no lo intentamos, los mejores técnicos trataron y no lo lograron –** Dijo el platinado de forma burlista.

**- Como quieran pero hasta donde parece yo soy su mejor opción; además, sus mejores técnicos no se comparan con migo, de eso estoy segura, esa información obviamente no está a simple vista o al alcance de la mano, no se podrían arriesgar de esa forma, ellos tienen que cuidar a su informante, esos datos deben estar bien protegidos y no todos tienen acceso a ellos, así que, lo más seguro es que sus increíbles técnicos no habían llegado ni a la mitad del camino cuando se dieron por vencidos y definitivamente yo no me voy a detener hasta lograrlo – **dijo segura

**- Bueno, digamos que te creo ¿Qué pretendes conseguir con eso? –** interrogo el platinado

**- Mi libertad – **contestó fijando su celeste mirada en él

Los ojos de Darien se abrieron de par en par ¿Qué demonios pretendía pidiendo eso? ¿Acaso quería provocar la ira de Diamante? miro a Serena que tenía los ojos fijos en el platinado esperando una reacción, luego volteó hacia su jefe y la inexpresividad de su rostro lo hizo sentirse inseguro. Black era un hombre impredecible nunca se sabía de qué manera reaccionaría ante algo, y Serena lo estaba presionando en un momento y una situación demasiado delicados, el sonido de la voz de Black lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

**-¿Tu libertad? Pero que dices ¿Acaso no disfrutas de tu estadía en este lugar? ¿O será que lo que no te agrada es la compañía del señor Shields? Porque si es eso yo podría proporcionarte una que te haría disfrutar muchísimo-** diciendo lo último en un tono sumamente sexual

**-Sabes bien a qué me refiero, para nadie es un secreto que yo estoy en este lugar por error y contra mi voluntad, pero para tu tranquilidad, ya que me veo forzada a estar aquí, Darien es una compañía impresionantemente placentera para mí–** haciendo énfasis en placentera y acercándose más al pelinegro, que parecía bastante sorprendido con la respuesta **–Pero puedes tener por seguro que lo que más deseo es volver a mi casa con mi familia, saber que todos vamos a estar a salvo y recuperar mi vida- **Continuó

**-Hum, no lo sé ¿Qué opinas Darien?-** consultando a su mano derecha con cierto tono sombrío en su voz

**- ¿Serena estás segura de poder con esto?-** la miro intentando disimular su angustia.

**- Si completamente, además si conseguirlo me garantiza volver a mi hogar tendré toda la motivación necesaria para lograrlo-** recalco la rubia intentando controlar los nervios.

**- Entonces no veo por qué no darle la oportunidad de intentarlo –** continuó Darien aún preocupado pero intentando apoyarla

**-Muy bien, entonces dime ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones y que necesitas para hacerlo?-** continuó Diamante

**- Bueno… ya lo dije antes, lo que quiero es volver a mi casa y que mi seguridad y la de mi familia estén garantizadas, además me gustaría comunicarme con ellos solo para informarles que estoy bien, pero no se preocupen, no voy a hacer nada tonto y tomare todas las precauciones necesarias para que no haya problemas -** Hiso una pequeña pausa **– Básicamente lo que necesito es una computadora bien equipada y acceso a internet, pero para conseguir todo lo necesario y que no falte nada, me gustaría ir a conseguirlo yo misma, bajo escolta como siempre no importa, pero preferiría ser yo quien vaya, solo así podemos estar seguros de tener todo lo necesario, y me gustaría instalarlo en el cuarto de Darien, me sentiría mas cómoda trabajando desde ahí –** Finalizó

**- De acuerdo, y por tu bien Serena Tsukino, espero que no estés tramando nada extraño porque me voy a enterar y ya conoces las consecuencias –** advirtió el platinado.

**- Ten por seguro que con todo lo que tengo por ganar y todo lo que me arriesgaría a perder solamente me voy a concentrar en la investigación –** respondió la rubia.

**- Muy bien, ahora que dejamos tu posición y condiciones claras, es mi turno de hacer exigencias –** con expresión macabra

**-¿Perdón? –** expreso Serena sorprendida

**- ¿A qué te refieres? –** Interrogó Darien

**- Pues lo lógico, ya que hay tanto en riesgo es obvio que yo también tenga mis condiciones para todo esto -** sonrió

**- Y… ¿Cuáles serían? –** preguntó la rubia nerviosa por la respuesta que recibiría

**- Pues bien, ya que te irías si lo consigues, pienso que lo justo sería que si no lo consigues te quedaras hasta que yo lo desee, serás mía durante todo un mes y cumplirás todos mis caprichos-**

**- ¡Diamante! –** exhortó el pelinegro

**- ¿Qué? Si están tan seguros de que lo logrará, no hay por qué temer, además señor Shields, me decepciona, no imaginé que fuera tan egoísta ¿Que su mamá nunca le enseñó a compartir?-** su expresión era tan retorcida que a Serena se le puso la piel de gallina

El rostro de Darien se desencajó en una mueca de ira, odio puro y dolor al mismo tiempo **– No estoy de acuerdo-** Dijo el pelinegro** – Serena me pertenece, tú me la diste y sabes que yo no permito que nadie toque lo mío –** continuó

**-¡Exacto!, está con tigo porque así lo decidí YO, y sigue con tigo porque YO no he decidido lo contrario, porque hasta donde sé, mi querido amigo, aquí quien da las órdenes soy YO, pero no te apures cuando termine con ella te prometo devolvértela, ya que parece que la pasan tan bien juntos –** sonrió

Darien iba a decir algo, pero serena lo detuvo, ella sabía que era la única culpable de lo que ocurría y no quería que Darien corriera con las consecuencias de sus decisiones, además estaba segura que tarde o temprano daría con la información que necesitaba **– Acepto –** Dejo salir la rubia **– Pero… quiero que algo quede claro, esto es un trabajo muy delicado, con el cual me estoy arriesgando a ir a la cárcel o peor aún, a convertirme en tu esclava por un mes y definitivamente me llevará tiempo realizarlo, no esperes que dure tres días porque eso no va a pasar, solo sé que no será rápido –** prosiguió

**-Pero comprenderás que tendré que poner un plazo, porque si no, no tendría gracia nada de esto –** dijo el Platinado

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes darle para que cumpla con su parte del trato? Recuerda que no es una labor fácil, que los técnicos que contrataste anteriormente llegaron a tardar hasta diez meses sin conseguir nada-** agregó el pelinegro

**- Vamos a ver, dime pequeña ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó concluir exitosamente tu trabajo más difícil? –** preguntó el líder

**-Pues creo que alrededor de siete meses –** respondió la rubia

**- Muy bien… entonces, tomando en cuenta la complejidad del asunto, te doy nueve meses exactos, que empezarán a correr en cuanto todos los equipos estén debidamente instalados – **dijo el platinado

**-¡Te volviste loco Black! ¿Como pretendes que una sola persona consiga en nueve meses lo que un equipo de doce expertos no consiguió en diez? No me parece justo–** explotó el ojiazul

**- Pues le aclaro señor Shields, que yo no me caracterizo por ser un hombre justo, si no practico; así que, mi querida Serena ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? La decisión es tuya –** y miró a la chica esperando una respuesta

**- Lo tomo –** contesto con voz temblorosa

**- ¡Pero Serena! – **exclamó el pelinegro

**- No –** lo detuvo ella **– Yo puedo hacerlo en ese tiempo y si no… enfrentaré las consecuencias –** terminó

**- Eres una mujer valiente, eso me gustó de ti desde el principió. Ahora que todo está dicho retírense porque tengo mucho que analizar –** los despidió Diamante

Pero cuando iban saliendo la voz del platinado los detuvo **– Por cierto señor Shields, lo pongo a usted a cargo de esta operación y lo hago directamente responsable de cualquier error o situación irregular que se presente, ahora sí, fuera de mi vista–** sentenció y los miró marcharse con un sentimiento de satisfacción tan grande que no podía evitar sonreír, esa tonta se lo había puesto todo tan fácil, y aparte se había percatado de que su plan para debilitar a su mano derecha estaban dando frutos, lo único que lo preocupaba un poco era pensar que de verdad pudiera conseguirlo, pero de ser así ya vería que hacer, porque definitivamente no dejaría ir a esa mujer hasta haberla tenido en su cama lo suficiente como para saciar las ganas que tenía de ella, ganas que crecían cada vez más, la fuerza y determinación que emanaban de ella lo volvían loco, y ahora que la había sentido tan cerca sentía que iba a explotar.

_**Espero les haya gustado, dejen muchos comentarios, y tratare de actualizar lo antes posible. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola a todos, disculpen la demora, pero ya por fin aquí les traigo el capítulo 8 de este fic, que lo disfruten...**_

Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación Darien soltó un suspiro, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, Serena se puso la soga al cuello y él la había ayudado a hacerlo, y lo peor de todo es que la rubia parecía muy feliz de haberlo hecho.

**- Creo que lo mejor será instalar el equipo cerca de la ventana, así puedo tener una linda vista mientras trabajo-** dijo la muchacha interrumpiendo los pensamientos del pelinegro.

**- No entiendo por qué estas tan emocionada con todo esto -** fue la respuesta del ojiazul.

**- ¿y por qué no habría de estarlo? Por fin me conseguí un boleto de salida de este lugar –** dijo entusiasta

**-¡Por amor al cielo Serena! ¿Al menos estas consciente de lo que acabas de hacer? ¿Del riesgo en que te pusiste?-** fue la respuesta del joven

**-Estoy confundida, pensé que estabas de acuerdo con mi idea-** respondió la rubia

**-¡Por supuesto que no, esto es una locura!-** decía mientras se pasaba los largos dedos por el oscuro cabello en señal de frustración.

**-¿Entonces por qué le dijiste a Diamante que estabas de acuerdo con mi petición?-** interrogó

**-Porque de no haberlo hecho habría sido peor para ti –** contestó

**-¿A qué te refieres?-**

**- Te aseguro Serena que de haber dicho que no estaba de acuerdo, él lo hubiera usado en tu contra, o al menos te habría alejado de mí – **

**- Tú siempre piensas lo peor de todo -**

**- Mira Serena, yo entiendo que tu no estés acostumbrada a ver lo malo de las personas, pero yo llevo demasiado tiempo, en realidad más del que quisiera, viviendo en este podrido agujero negro que absorbe y destruye todo lo que toca -** suspiro **– y si hay algo que el tiempo me ha mostrado, es que en este universo no existe un ser mas macabro, maligno, manipulador y retorcido que Diamante Black, todo lo que piensa, dice y hace tiene segundas intenciones, y si te soy sincero, en este momento me tiene sumamente preocupado lo que acabas de hacer – **

**- Pues yo no veo cual sea el problema –**

**- Te lo estoy diciendo, Diamante Black no saca pelo sin sangre, independientemente del resultado de tu investigación él se va a aprovechar de ti – **

**- No entiendo el por qué de tu pesimismo, si le doy lo que quiere me va a dejar en paz –**

**- ¡De verdad no puedo creer que seas tan ingenua! ¿Qué acaso no te has dado cuenta que lo que Black quiere ****es a ti****?– **dijo Darien subiendo la voz hasta casi gritar.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, ambos se miraban fijamente como congelados esperando la reacción del otro, hasta que Serena se decidió a hablar.

**- No soy para nada ingenua Darien, te lo aseguro, hace mucho que deje de serlo –** se quedó pensativa un momento **– yo sé lo que un ser tan retorcido como tu jefe es capaz de hacer– **se detuvo para analizar lo que diría a continuación **– por eso es que no pienso permitir que mi familia vuelva a caer en manos de alguien como él y a salir lastimada por mi culpa, si alguno de los que amo vuelve a resultar herido o algo peor…-**paró un momento para respirar porque los recuerdos la atacaron **-… por mi causa no creo poder resistirlo, no de nuevo, no soy tan fuerte – **se le humedecieron los ojos **– lo que estoy haciendo no es porque sea testaruda, simplemente es porque quiero volver pronto a mi casa… con mi familia… verlos, sentirlos, oírlos… ¡Dios santo Darien! Los extraño tanto… me siento tan impotente de saber que corren peligro por mi culpa y que yo no estoy ahí para defenderlos… – **dejo salir un pequeño gemido que más bien pareció un suspiro, y al instante se dio cuenta de lo débil que se veía en ese momento.

Al verla tan frágil y desvalida se le partió el corazón **– Sere yo… -**

**-No, no digas nada-** lo interrumpió recuperando la compostura, no podía permitirse esos momentos de flaqueza **- lo que estoy haciendo es por ellos, para mantenerlos a salvo, y no me importa si confías o no en mis capacidades, yo sé que soy la mejor Hacker de todo del país y más allá, con una computadora y acceso a internet podría entrar a cualquier servidor del universo, hasta al de la NASA o el Pentágono, hacer un desastre y nadie se enteraría que yo tuve que ver con eso, así de buena soy y no exagero **- hiso una pausa y continuó orgullosa -** voy a dar lo mejor de mí porque ellos son mi motivación y me importa un pepino lo que pienses – **terminó cruzándose de brazos.

**- Serena por amor al cielo, no es que no confíe en tus habilidades, es más, ni siquiera las conozco; lo preocupante aquí, es la facilidad con que Diamante aceptó el trato– **suspiró y soltó un par de juramentos** - ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no puedes entender lo que quiero decir? –** Volvió a suspirar, caminaba de lado a lado de la habitación **– el problema es… el problema es…-**

**- El problema es que Diamante va a hacerme su esclava durante un mes o tal vez más tiempo si no cumplo con el plazo, que dicho sea de paso, es ridículamente corto para el tipo de trabajo que tengo que realizar, y posiblemente aunque gane va a buscar la manera de tergiversar las cosas de forma que igualmente yo salga perdiendo- **interrumpió la rubia, respiró profundo y continuó **– Si, ya sé que cualquier cosa puede suceder –** miró al pelinegro que estaba inmóvil mirándola fijamente.

**- Pues, yo…ah… Parece…-** tartamudeaba el pelinegro sin salir de su asombro, si ella sabía a lo que se exponía ¿Por qué demonios seguía con eso? pensó **– Serena hay algo… o sea no entiendo cómo es que…-**

**- ¿Si estoy consciente del peligro que corro, por qué igual estoy haciendo todo esto? –** lo interrumpió nuevamente la rubia

**- Sí, Básicamente sí–** Respondió Darien aun confundido

**- Ya te lo dije, con tal de alejar a mi familia del peligro haría lo que fuera, y aunque arriesgada, esta es la única luz que veo por el momento en el camino, por eso pienso aferrarme a esta esperanza y, no lo sé, tal vez algunas cosas cambien sobre la marcha, pero ya veremos cómo va resultando todo, y si del todo no funcionara, pues no me importa sacrificarme o hacer lo que sea necesario para proteger a los que amo, y hablo muy en serio Darien lo que sea, nada más me importa cuando la integridad de mi familia está en juego– **dijo la rubia.

**- Pe pe pe pero… ¡carajo! Ya que caso tiene, en realidad no sé ni porque me preocupo, ni por qué me importa… la verdad haz lo que te de la gana –** dijo algo molesto, entrando al cuarto de baño dejando a la rubia mirándolo algo extrañada.

Se quito la ropa y se metió bajo la ducha, rezongando y apoyando las manos contra la pared, permitiendo que el agua caliente descendiera sobre su musculoso cuerpo, en una larga caricia que intentaba ayudarlo a aclarar sus pensamientos. Las últimas palabras que le había dicho a ella, también habían resonado en su cabeza como eco en una caverna"_…en realidad no sé ni porque me preocupo, ni por qué me importa…" _Era cierto, ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella? ¿Por qué le importaba lo que pudiera ocurrirle? Ella solo era un error, una equivocación que se había colado en su vida por un descuido, entonces ¿Qué lo hacía sentirse así? La culpa, por supuesto eso tenía que ser, el sentimiento de culpa que tenía, claro que era eso, después de todo era por su causa que ella se encontraba en esa situación **-**_**¿Estás seguro que es solo por eso? ¿Desde cuándo tú te sientes culpable por algo?-**_ Resonó esa molesta vocecita en su cabeza. ¡Demonios! Odiaba esa voz que siempre tenía razón, pero era cierto, hacia mucho que no se sentía culpable por nada de lo que hacía, y tomando en cuenta todas las cosas horribles que había tenido que hacer desde que trabajaba para Diamante, y las anteriores a esas, era extraño creer que ahora la culpa lo moviera a preocuparse por alguien, pero si no era culpa ¿Qué era lo que movía toda esa preocupación? _**– ¿Y es solo preocupación lo que sientes? deberías ser más sincero con tigo mismo -**_ Continuó la voz. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese maldito pensamiento y se concentro en el sonido del agua, pero fue inútil **– ¡DEMONIOS! – **Exclamo golpeando la pared con ambos puños, sintiéndose frustrado. Si, si puede ser, pensaba, no es solo preocupación… es enojo, afirmó, ¡claro que sí! estoy completamente furioso, esa cabeza de chorlito va a terminar consiguiendo que la maten o algo peor si sigue abriendo esa bocota suya y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, por donde lo viera todo terminaría en desastre de una u otra forma. Estaba seguro que no conseguiría encontrar al infiltrado en tan poco tiempo, eso era ridículo, entonces el asqueroso de Diamante Black se la arrebataría para hacer con ella lo que se le antojara **- ¡AAAAAHHHHHH! –** ese simple pensamiento lo hizo golpear la pared tan fuerte y gritar de tal forma que todo a su alrededor pareció retumbar, cuando al fin se tranquilizó un poco analizó la posibilidad de que por algún milagro consiguiera cumplir con su propósito, ¿pero entonces qué? ¿Si lo hiciera sería capaz de permitir que siguiera adelante? Estaba completamente seguro que Black no la dejaría irse tan fácilmente, ¿y si por primera vez en su vida Diamante se comportara como un ser humano con un mínimo de decencia y accediera a liberarla? Era una muy remota y casi utópica idea, pero podría suceder, todo era una pasibilidad, ¿Pero por qué esa idea tampoco lo entusiasmaba? Si eso ocurría por fin podría estar en paz y volver a la normalidad ¿Qué parte de que ella se marchara era lo que no le agradaba? meditó, su vida sería más sencilla _**– Pero no la tendrás a ella – **_estúpida voz, porque no se callaba de una buena vez y dejaba de torturarlo, pero tenía que admitir algo, él, Darien Shields, mafioso declarado, matón consagrado y hombre rudo, hasta ahora insensible, no estaba listo para perder por ningún motivo a esa pequeña rubia revoltosa que había puesto su mundo de cabeza… Y ese pensamiento lo aterró más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera podido pasarle en su vida. __

Serena se puso ropa para ejercicio y se dirigió hacia el gimnasio de la casa, se sentía tan estresada por todo lo ocurrido ese día, en especial por la conversación sostenida con el pelinegro **– ¡Estúpido Darien! ¿Cómo se atreve a subestimarme? ¡Uychhh!- **exclamó, necesitaba urgentemente liberar algo de toda esa energía negativa que tenía acumulada. Amy le había mostrado una vez el lugar, era bastante amplio y cómodo para hacer ejercicio, además le había dicho que solo se ocupaba durante la mañana y la noche, que por lo general durante las tardes siempre estaba vacío, así que ese era el momento perfecto para golpear cosas, pensó. Ya dentro se acomodo en una estación para calentar con un saco para golpear, hacia mucho que no practicaba, pero necesitaba desahogar frustraciones. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, estaba sonrosada y sudorosa, pero sentía como las endorfinas corrían por su cuerpo haciéndola sentir mejor, el ejercicio siempre la ayudaba a relajarse, además imaginar las caras de Darien y Diamante mientras golpeaba y pateaba el saco la hacían sentir espectacular, ojala pudiera darles una paliza a los verdaderos.

**-Vaya vaya vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – **dijo Zoisait

**- Una zorrita igualada que se siente muy importante solo porque se la tiran los grandes de la casa – **contesto Jedait

Tan concentrada estaba atacando el saco que se sobresalto al escuchar las sosas voces de los tres hombres que entraron al lugar, los ojos de Serena se abrieron de par en par al ver al trió de gorilas que la miraba, los reconoció de inmediato, eran los cavernícolas que estaban en la bodega el día en que su pesadilla empezó, su cuerpo se tenso y su respiración ya agitada por el ejercicio, se entrecorto aún más, el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho de lo rápido y fuerte que palpitaba; cuando empezaron a acercarse de forma amenazadora ella empezó a retroceder.

**- Jajajaja ¿Por qué huyes ahora putita? Cuando conseguiste dejarme en ridículo hace unos meses parecías más valiente ¡ah ya sé! Es que ahora no está el excelentísimo chupamedias con tigo para defenderte, ¿Acaso ya se cansó de ti? -** Dijo socarronamente Neflyte

**- Ese no es tu problema imbécil –** Dijo la rubia haciendo de tripas corazón

- **¡Uuuuuy! Esta mocosa no te respeta amigo -** habló Jedait metiendo carbón.

**- Parece que no te han sabido domar bien, sigues igual de chúcara yegüita, pero ya antes te lo había dicho te voy a enseñar a respetar perra… -** Contestó molesto Neflyte

**- Yo solo respeto a quien merece respeto y tu, ¡Ja!, no mereces ni mi lastima –** dijo Serena saboreando cada palabra, sabía que estaba actuando estúpidamente, pero no podía disimular el odio y repugnancia que le provocaban esos hombres.

Las burlas no se dejaron esperar y el hombre entrecerró los ojos **- Cuando me hiciste la burla de todos juré que iba a hacer que pagaras por ello, y mira nada más, no tuve que esperar mucho para tenerte a mi merced –** expresó Neflyte acercándose cada vez más

**- Solo quiero dejar algo bien claro –** soltó serena sintiendo como se le terminaba el espacio y quedaba acorralada contra la pared **– Yo no te deje en ridículo ni te convertí en la burla de todos… - **

**- Ah, parece que alguien intenta disculparse, vamos a ver… si suenas verdaderamente arrepentida tal vez y solo tal vez tenga piedad de ti o tal vez no, a ver suplica –** la interrumpió Neflyte con aires de superioridad.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en el rostro de Serena **– ¿Pedirte disculpas? ¿YO? ¡Por favor ubícate en la vida! –** Se rió **– Solo intentaba aclarar que tu no necesitas que nadie te ponga en ridículo, eso es algo que puedes hacer muy bien tu solito – **se detuvo al ver a los hombres casi sobre ella, ¿cómo diablos iba a salirse de esa? **– Además –** Continuó **– Cuando Darién se entere… –**

**- Cuando Darien se entere ya va a ser demasiado tarde querida –** y se abalanzó sobre ella como un animal hambriento.

Ella logró, sin saber cómo, escabullirse, pero cuando pensó que podría escapar una gigantesca mano la tomó de su cola de caballo y tiró de ella sin piedad haciéndola chillar de dolor y perder el equilibrio, un par de brazos de hierro la recibieron, a como pudo se retorció hasta zafarse lo suficiente como para asestar un golpe en el rostro de Jedait, justo en su nariz, haciendo que retrocediera con los ojos llorosos por el golpe – **¡Ahhh! ¡La muy zorra pega duro! – **expresó el afectado, Zoisait la sujetó con fuerza por la espalda; apoyándose en él, Serena logró levantar las piernas para patear a Neflyte que se acercaba a ella de forma amenazadora, Neflyte cayó sentado en el piso, se levanto de inmediato sujetando las piernas de Serena que se movían de un lado a otro haciendo que Zoisait perdiera el equilibrio por los bruscos movimientos de la rubia, luego de un rato de forcejeos, y un par de golpes en el rostro y estomago de la joven, entre los tres hombres lograron inmovilizarla** –¡Demonios la maldita es escurridiza! - **dijo Zoisait, **- Pero ya va a ver lo que les pasa a las perras que no saben cómo respetar a los hombres jajaja – **Se burló Neflyte **– Si, y nos vamos a divertir mucho dándole su escarmiento –** dijo Jedait **– Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti lindura, porque te prometo que tu no lo vas a disfrutar –** Continuó burlándose.

Serena se sintió perdida, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando, además le dolía todo el cuerpo por los golpes que le propinaron los hombres, ¿Ahora qué podía hacer, cómo se podría escapar de esos malditos? **- ¡Darien! –** exclamo de forma apenas audible, como esperando que él se diera cuenta que lo necesitaba.

**- Bravo, bravo, bravísimo –** Se escucharon la voz y los aplausos burlones de un hombre parado en el marco de la puerta viendo el penoso espectáculo **– Pero miren nada más a quienes tenemos aquí, Larry, Curly y Moe, los tres chiflados en persona, y dando el espectáculo más patético del mundo ¿Cómo puede ser posible que se necesite a tres idiotas para controlar a un diminuto bomboncito como este? - **

**- Tú no te metas en esto que no es asunto tuyo –** amenazó Neflyte

**- Yo me meto en lo que a mí se me dé la gana, y si no quieren que les de la paliza de sus vidas aléjense de mi vista inmediatamente –** dijo el hombre con la mirada ensombrecida.

Jedait levantó a Serena que miró al misterioso hombre de forma suplicante.

**- No, no, no, no, ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? yo dije que se largaran ustedes, pero al bomboncito me lo dejan aquí –** Ordenó el hombre

**- Ni lo sueñes, esta fiera es mía –** Exclamó furioso Neflyte

**- No te equivoques que no soy idiota, aquí todos saben que esta rubia le pertenece a Shields, y que además está bajo la protección de Black, y si no les parto la cara en estos momentos es porque prefiero ver lo que les van a hacer cuando se enteren que les dañaron la mercancía, ahora lárguense antes que cambié de opinión y les de piso de una buena vez –** exigió el pelinegro.

Los hombre salieron rezongando y discutiendo, también algo asustados por la amenaza, pensando en cómo reaccionarían Diamante y el maldito de Darien cuando se enteraran de lo ocurrido, habían improvisado un plan rápidamente para poder hacer lo que se les antojara con la rubia sin tener que sufrir las consecuencias, iban a decir que la habían visto intentando escapar y que no les quedó más remedio que matarla, no sin antes darle un escarmiento para poner un ejemplo con ella; y la verdad, parecía un plan perfecto hasta que ese idiota lo hecho todo a perder descubriéndolos antes de tiempo, ahora solo quedaba esperar las consecuencias.

Serena estaba en el piso demasiado adolorida para poder moverse, no sabía que le esperaba estando ahí sola con ese hampón, pero la verdad, por el momento, se sentía agradecida de que la rescatara de las garras de esos cavernícolas.

El hombre se acercó a ella y se agachó en cuclillas para quedar frente a ella **– Hola bombon ¿Te encuentras bien? –** Dijo tomando su cara con una mano para verla mejor **– Vaya, a esos brutos esta vez si se les pasó la mano ¿Puedes moverte, levantarte? -**

**- Ssssi, ay, no, lo siento creo que no puedo moverme –** dijo de forma apenas audible.

**- No te preocupes Bombón yo te llevo a tu cuarto –** Dijo levantándola en sus brazos **- y de paso llamamos al Dr. Tomoe para que te revise –** le sonrió

**- Gra gra gracias, yo, gracias –** y se tranquilizó un poco

**- No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, solo mantente tranquila ¿De acuerdo? – **

**- Sí –** fue la única respuesta de Serena

_**Espero les haya gustado, espero ansiosa sus comentarios...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Primero que nada, los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la gran__Naoko Takeuchi, creadora de Sailor Moon, la historia si es original._

_¡Hola a todos y todas!_

_Lamento mucho la demora pero a veces cuesta sacar los ratitos para poder escribir, en compensación les dejo un capitulito un poquito más largo, además van a conocer un poquito más del pasado de Serena, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo._

_Como siempre espero ansiosa sus comentarios… y hablando de comentarios_

_VICO, anyreth, moon86, mayilu, Miko Fleur, Amber Bellum, yesqui2000, elo, SEREDAR, Bere prin, y a todos los que me han dejado sus revews ¡Mil Gracias! Ustedes son mi gasolina…_

_Y ya sin más rodeos aquí les dejo el capitulo 9…_

El sonido de golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado junto a Serena viéndola dormir y poniendo hielo en sus golpes, el doctor Tomoe le había asegurado que todo estaba bien, que solo se levantaría adolorida, que las marcas se quitarían pronto y no quedarían rastros de lo ocurrido, pero él no estaba tan seguro de eso, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría Serena al despertar y recordar todo lo ocurrido, o si se recuperaría emocionalmente tan rápido como se suponía que se repondría su cuerpo, por lo menos él aún no se recuperaba por completo del susto que se llevó al ver entrar a Seiya con Serena en brazos toda golpeada y algo ensangrentada. Cuando Seiya le contó lo que había ocurrido, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo y hacer picadillo a ese trío de payasos, pero no pudo dejar a Serena, se sintió culpable por no estar ahí cuando lo necesito, por no defenderla, esos malditos echaron a perder en unos instantes todo el terreno que él había ganado con ella en meses, la ira que sentía lo estaba consumiendo por dentro, ya verían esos malditos lo que significaba meterse con la mujer de Darien Shields.

**-Pase está abierto –** dijo desde su lugar junto a la cama.

**- ¡Dios Santo! –** exclamo Amy horrorizada al ver a Serena tan maltratada

**- Tranquila Amy, dice Tomoe que todo va a estar bien, ahorita solo está dormida por la inyección para el dolor que le pusieron –** Dijo Darien frotándose la parte de atrás del cuello para liberar estrés, mientras se levantaba.

**- Cielos Darien, no puedo creer que esto haya ocurrido, pobre Sere...- **

**- Andrew… Drew… Ayúdame Drew A-yú-da-me -** interrumpió el suave sonido de la voz de la rubia, que salía en un hilo apenas audible entre sueños.

**- ¿Sigue…?- **preguntó Amy

**-Dormida… si-**

**- ¿Y quién es…?-** Preguntó curiosa

**- ¡No lo sé Amy!-** dijo golpeando la pared **– Entonces dime ¿Necesitabas algo? –** reaccionó el pelinegro un poco molesto, no por la presencia de su amiga, si no porque todo lo ocurrido lo había alterado, y para terminarla Serena no dejaba de llamar a ese tal Andrew.

**- ¡Ah! Si, lo siento, bueno, este… Diamante quiere verte en la biblioteca… -** Dijo la muchacha algo acongojada.

**- Si, ya me extrañaba que no me hubiera mandado llamar ¿Está con Seiya? –**

La joven asintió con la cabeza **– también con Zafiro y Richarth –**

**-¡hum! ¿Ya los tienen?- **Dijo apretando los puños.

**-Sí- **susurró

**-Era de esperarse, oye, si no es mucha molestia podrías… -**

**- Sí, no te preocupes yo me quedo con ella –**

**- Gracias, le he estado poniendo hielo en los golpes para que no se inflamen mucho, y por si despierta antes que yo regrese, ahí están las patillas para el dolor y un pichel de agua –** Dijo señalando la mesa de noche

**- Tranquilo, yo me encargo –** Dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa

**- Te la encargo mucho Amy –** suspiro el pelinegro y se dirigió a la salida

**- ¡Ah! Darien…. Bueno, yo solo…-** lo detuvo la muchacha antes que cerrara la puerta, algo angustiada.

**- No te preocupes Amy, yo sé lo que hago, todo va a salir bien – **la interrumpió.

**- Claro –** respondió disimulando media sonrisa.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, al moverse sintió una punzada a un costado, todo el cuerpo le dolía, cuando intentó abrir la boca para pedir ayuda, el rostro también le dolió, intentó sentarse apoyándose en los codos, pero el dolor era intenso.

**- ¡Dios santo Serena! ¿Qué estás haciendo? -** Se apresuro Amy, y la ayudó a sentarse.

**-Auch, Ah, mmm, ¡Carajo! Siento como si me hubiera atropellado un tren –** se quejó la rubia

**- Si, un tren de tres vagones inútiles –** bromeó Amy mientras acomodaba unas almohadas para que la rubia se acomodara mejor.

**- Jajaja muy graciosa –** contesto Serena fingiendo molestia.

**- ¿Cómo te sientes? –** interrogó la pelazul por reflejo.

Serena intentó levantar una ceja y hacer rostro de desconcierto, pero la mueca que resultó fue bastante patética **– creo que acabo de decir que me siento como si me hubiera atropellado un tren ¿no? –**

**- ¿Eh?, ¡ah sí! Lo siento Sere, es que ya sabes, eso es lo que se pregunta, jejeje –** contestó apresurada y algo avergonzada

**- No te preocupes, solo te estaba molestando, la verdad es que si me siento bastante adolorida y siento la cara algo entumecida –**

**- Si es normal que te duela, y lo entumecido es porque te hemos estado poniendo hielo para que no se te inflamen mucho los golpes del rostro –** explicó

**- Oh, ya veo, ¡gracias! –** Dijo la rubia, tocándose la cara y haciendo mueca de dolor al contacto con los hematomas que se empezaban a formar en su cara **– Dime Amy ¿Se ve tan mal como se siente? –** interrogó

**- Mmmmm, que te puedo decir he visto peores, es decir, no está tan mal, pero si se notan los golpes –** le contestó mientras le daba una píldora con un vaso de agua.

**- Ya veo, entonces si debo verme horrible ¿Qué es esto? – **pregunto con el analgésico en la mano, mirando a su amiga.

**- Una pastilla para el dolor y la inflamación que te recetó el Doctor –** le contestó

**- Claro –** tomándose la pastilla

**- Vas a ver que con eso en un par de días te sientes mejor – **

**- Sí gracias –** de pronto el rostro de serena se transformo con una expresión de miedo absoluto **– ¡Amy! –** Exclamó sobresaltando a la muchacha **- ¿Dónde está Darien? –**

**- Con Diamante y los otros –** le respondió

**- ¡Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios! –** Repetía alterada **– Tienes que ayudarme a ir con ellos, tengo que explicar lo que pasó, yo no hice nada, ellos me provocaron, se metieron con migo sin motivo, tengo que explicárselo a Darien y a Diamante, por favor llevarme con ellos antes que sea tarde, tienen que saber mi versión también –** Decía la rubia desesperadamente.

**- ¡Por Dios Serena tranquilízate te vas a hacer daño! – **intentaba calmarla la peliazul **– ¿Tarde para qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?-**

**- De que si Diamante piensa que todo esto pasó por mi culpa, que yo provoque a sus hombres, puede hacerle daño a mi familia, y te juro que yo me he portado bien, ellos tuvieron la culpa de todo, yo solo intenté defenderme, tienes que creerme –**

**- ¡Cálmate Sere! No pasa nada, todos saben bien que fue lo que pasó, Seiya le explicó lo ocurrido a todos, a lo mucho lo que puede pasar es que le den su merecido a esos tres imbéciles –** explico

**- ¿Ah sí? –**

**-Sí, puedes estar tranquila, nadie te culpa de nada, aquí todos saben cómo se comportan esos infelices, y por si quedara duda Seiya aclaro todo –**

**- Por supuesto, Seiya lo explicó todo, era de esperarse no… pero… ¿Quién carajos es Seiya? –** peguntó algo aturdida tratando de acomodar sus ideas.

**- ¿A qué te refieres? Por Dios Sere trata de centrarte un poco, Seiya es el muchacho que te ayudó y te trajo hasta aquí -** aclaro Amy

**- Sí, si, claro, cielos Amy lo siento, creo que aún estoy algo confundida–**

**- No te preocupes, es normal –**

**- ¿Pero estas segura que todo esta bien? ¿Todo está bien claro? ¿No es necesario que vaya y de mi versión de los hechos? –**

**- No Serena, tu tranquila, por lo único que te tienes que preocupar es por recuperarte por completo – **hizo una pequeña pausa, la miró fijamente y continuó **– y por bañarte porque apestas, jajaja –** la molestó a su amiga intentando relajar el momento.

**- ¿Qué?-** la miro extrañada pero al ver como la muchacha se reía, entendió lo que pasaba **– Vaya, gracias por el apoyo moral –** decía haciéndose la ofendida e intentando reír, aunque se le hacía difícil porque le dolía el solo hecho de intentarlo **– Aunque creo que tienes razón –** continuó divertida **– apesto un poco, así que en vez de estar burlándote de mí por qué mejor no me ayudas a llegar al baño – **

Darien regresó bastante entrada la noche, Amy, que estaba acurrucada en la cama junto a Serena, despertó al escucharlo entrar.

**- Hola –** dijo algo adormecida poniéndose en pie

**-Hola –** contestó el pelinegro caminando entre la penumbra del cuarto

**- ¿Cómo te fue? –** preguntó preocupada

**- Preferiría no hablar de eso, solo digamos que me ha ido mejor –** respondió sirviéndose una copa de escoses y parándose junto a la ventana **- ¿Despertó? –**

**- Sí, bastante alterada por cierto– **

**- ¡Diablos! Me lo imaginaba, ahora voy a tener que empezar de cero para que vuelva a sentirse segura aquí –**

**- No ella no… o sea no estaba alterada por lo ocurrido… bueno si pero no porque no se sintiera segura…-** intentó explicar la muchacha

**- ¿Entonces? –**

**- Pensaba que la iban a culpar y que le harían daño a su familia si no les explicaba como ocurrió todo –**

**- ¿Cómo? No puede ser que… - **el pelinegro no pudo continuar, solamente suspiró

**- ¿Qué pasa? –**

**- Nada, es solo que…. Ella debe creer que soy un monstruo para pensar que la culparía por algo así –** tomo un sorbo de licor y suspiro de nuevo.

**- ¡Oh Darien! Yo…. – **intento decir Amy

**- Yo… yo no creo que seas un monstruo –** interrumpió la suave y adormecida voz de la rubia que con esfuerzo se sentaba en la cama.

**- ¡Sere! –** exclamó Amy con voz susurrante

- **Serena que haces te vas a hacer daño –** se apresuró a decir el pelinegro

**- No te preocupes estoy bien –**

**- ¿Hace cuanto estas despierta?-** preguntó el muchacho

**- Lo suficiente –**

**- Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya –** interrumpió Amy **– ¡Buenas Noches! En la mañana vengo a ver como sigues amiga– **

**- Gracias Amy –** Dijeron los dos en coro

Amy sonrió y salió de la habitación, el silencio reino en el lugar, Serena miraba como la tenue y plateada luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, cubría el perfecto perfil de aquel hombre y él miraba su pequeña y frágil silueta sentada en la cama, ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna, solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus respiraciones, el rompió el silencio.

**- ¿Cómo te sientes princesa? –**

**- Como si tres gorilas me hubieran usado como saco de golpear –** contestó bromeando para intentar romper la tención.

**- No es gracioso Serena –**

**- Lo siento, no quise, bueno… -**

**- Está bien supongo que si estas de humor para bromear no te sientes tan mal-**

**- Sí, creo que los analgésicos me han hecho bien –**

**- Eso me tranquiliza –**

El tono serio en la voz de Darien la angustiaba un poco, el silencio tampoco ayudaba a mejorar el ambiente, decidió levantarse de la cama para ir al baño, pero la tarea resultó más difícil de lo que esperaba.

**- ¿Qué haces? –**

**- Intento levantarme –**

**- Si ya me di cuenta, pero te puedes lastimar –**

**- Ya te dije que estoy bien –**

**- ¡Que terca eres! –** se aproximó a ella para ayudarla

Serena sintió los fuertes brazos de Darien rodeándola, se apoyó en él para salir de la cama, el soltó un gruñido al escuchar los pequeños quejidos de la muchacha, eso la asustó un poco, cuando por fin logró ponerse de pié le dio las gracias, él continuó en silencio. Cuando comprobó que ella podía sostenerse sola se aparto para qué pudiera caminar con libertad. La rubia entró al baño y encendió las luces, Serena soltó un grito al ver en el reflejo del espejo su pijama cubierta de sangre, Darien entró de golpe sobresaltado por el grito, la muchacha ahogó otro grito al verlo.

**- ¿Serena que pasa, estas bien? –** vio la cara de terror con que la rubia lo miraba, observó la ropa de la rubia cubierta de sangre y quedó paralizado, mil cosas pasaron por su cabeza en un segundo.

**- ¡Oh por Dios! Darien tu también tienes… estas… ¿Estás herido? – **

La voz de Serena lo sacó del shock y se extrañó por la pregunta, pero al ver su reflejo lo entendió, no se había percatado que estaba todo cubierto de sangre, entonces lo entendió.

**- Estoy bien ¿Tu estas bien? – **se angustió

**- Si pero toda esa sangre… ¿Estás herido? – **sonaba preocupada

**- No, esta sangre no es mía –** dijo bajando la mirada

**- ¡Entonces es mía! -** Se sobresaltó la rubia levantándose la parte de arriba de la pijama para revisar, dejando demasiada piel al descubierto.

**- Tranquila princesa, tampoco es tuya, no estás herida solo golpeada, la sangre no es tuya –** le dijo apresurándose a cubrirla y abrazarla para que se calmara.

**- Pero… ¿Entonces cómo es qué…?… ¿Entonces de quién es?-**

Darien se separo un poco de ella y la miró fijamente, entonces la rubia lo entendió todo, se preguntó si no se habría apresurado al afirmar que no lo consideraba un monstruo, porque así, cubierto de sangre parecía sacado de una película de terror.

**- ¡Oh por Dios Darien! ¿Qué has hecho? – **dijo apartándose de él

**- Solo lo que tenía que hacer para asegurarme que lo ocurrido no se repita jamás-**

**- ¿Tu los?… -** Se detuvo de golpe, no podía decirlo o no quería escuchar la respuesta a lo que estaba por preguntar, lo intentó de nuevo **- ¿Tu?... –**

**- No, no los maté si es lo que quieres saber, aunque ganas no me faltaron, digamos que solamente les dimos una lección que no se les olvidará en la vida - **afirmó el pelinegro

Serena tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, no sabía que pensar, estaba impactada por lo que veía y por lo que acababa de escuchar, quién era ese hombre, definitivamente no quien ella creyó que era, ahora sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa y eso la asustó, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, con la mirada fija en Darien y con cara de terror.

**- Te voy a dar unos minutos, pero regreso en un momento, como veras necesito asearme –** dijo el muchacho saliendo del cuarto de baño dejándola ahí parada, aún petrificada.

Serena reaccionó al escuchar el portazo, se miro de nuevo al espejo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, tenía que apresurarse a encontrar al infiltrado y salir corriendo de ahí lo antes posible, pensó. Salió del baño unos minutos después, las luces estaban encendidas y Darien la observó salir, ella desvió la mirada, él pasó a su lado sin decir nada y cerró la puerta, unos segundos después se escuchó correr el agua de la ducha.

Darien salió del baño con tan solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura, las luces del cuarto aún estaban encendidas y lo que vio lo llenó de ternura, Serena estaba sentada en la cama intentando quitarse la ropa ensangrentada, pero cada vez que hacía algún movimiento su cara mostraba una mueca de dolor, tenía una pijama limpia sobre la cama, pero ni siquiera había podido quitarse la sucia, la pobre parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo pero no lo lograba, Darien entendió que su princesa estaba sufriendo mucho dolor, se acerco a ella haciendo que se sobresaltara, al parecer estaba tan concentrada en su tarea que no se había percatado de su presencia.

**- No te asustes, solo quiero ayudar a que te cambies, parece que estas teniendo problema para hacerlo tu sola, anda ponte de pié –** dijo el pelinegro parándose frente a ella y extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla.

La imagen de aquel esculpido torso denudo frente a ella le quitó el aliento, pero reaccionó de inmediato recordándose quién era, lo miró con aire desconfiado, pero no le quedaba de otra, era permitir que ese hombre le quitara la ropa o quedarse con esa espantosa sangre encima, odió no poder hacerlo sola, llevaba rato intentándolo, pero el horrible dolor que sentía en sus costados, espalda y estomago cada vez que lo intentaba no la dejaba hacerlo, Amy había tenido que ayudarla hacía un rato, resignada tomo la mano del joven que la ayudó a ponerse de pié.

Cuando la tubo de frente se percató que los botones de la camisa estaban abiertos dejando ver una larga línea de piel, desvió la mirada hacia la pijama que estaba sobre la cama y se aclaró la garganta **– ¿Esa es la ropa que te vas a poner?- **

**- Si –** contesto la chica bastante avergonzada.

**- ok, a ver, si sientes que te lastimo dímelo por favor, lo último que quiero es hacerte más dañó –** dijo tomando la camisa que estaba en la cama y poniéndose frente a ella de nuevo, colocó sus manos sobre la camisa que la rubia llevaba puesta, en ese momento la muchacha lo miró a los ojos, él le sostuvo la mirada y empezó a deslizar la camisa hacia abajo hasta que cayó al suelo, ella se puso colorada y cerró los ojos por la vergüenza, el no lo resistió y bajo la mirada para admirar el cuerpo de la rubia, respiró profundo para tratar de controlarse, a pesar de los moretones que empezaban a asomar sobre la blanca piel de Serena, ella era espectacular, con esa pequeña cintura y esos pechos pequeños y redondos de pezones rozados que se levantaron reaccionando ante el frío de la madrugada, a Darien se le secó la boca y sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la imagen que tenía por delante, estaba embobado.

**- Da… Dari… Darien –** Logró decir la rubia **– por favor –** suplicó sacándolo de su trance.

**- Si, lo siento princesa –** dijo y se apresuró a colocarle la otra camisa, la cercanía de sus cuerpos y el roce de su piel mientras subía y acomodaba la camisa lo hacía estremecer, pero tenía que controlarse, ella estaba demasiado lastimada como para soportar sus caricias en ese momento, cuando terminó de abotonarle la camisa, muy despacio empezó a bajarle el pantalón, lo dejo caer, la ayudo a sentarse en el borde de la cama y se arrodillo frente a ella para terminar de quitárselo y para colocar el otro en su lugar, el se perdió en la extensión de las largas y torneadas piernas de esa mujer mientras subía la prenda limpia, _contrólate Darien, solo contrólate_, se repetía, sus ojos se oscurecieron y la entrepierna le dolió al ver el pequeño trozo de encaje negro que cubría la intimidad de la rubia, no estaba seguro de poder seguir bajo control, su cuerpo reaccionó de forma violenta, su respiración se agitaba y cada vez sentía más y más calor **–lo siento princesa pero ¿crees que puedas terminar de hacerlo tú?-** dijo con la boca seca y la miró suplicante, Serena entendió lo que pasaba **– Creo que si –** susurro, el pelinegro se lo agradeció y se puso de pié, ella pudo mirar lo que había causado en él y se sonrojó mas, si eso era posible, lo observó dirigirse al baño y cerrar la puerta, segundos después escucho la regadera otra vez.

Darien no pego un ojo en toda la noche, no se podía sacar de la cabeza la imagen de Serena, tan frágil, tan indefensa, ahí frente a él, en ese momento estuvo a punto de flaquear, intento acostarse junto a ella como acostumbraba, ya hacía algún tiempo había decidido que por lo menos ese gusto de dormir junto a ella si se lo podía permitir, pero en ese momento los recuerdos, la cercanía y el olor de la rubia no lo dejaban de torturar, así que decidió acostarse en el sofá, las horas pasaban lentas, no podía entender como esa mujer podía afectarlo tanto, ella siempre había causado reacciones extrañas en él, pero desde que intentó seducirlo por orden de Diamante, no podía sacarla de su cabeza, si seguía tomando tantas duchas frías iba a terminar por coger una pulmonía. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana decidió salir de ahí, por su bien y el de Serena, se alistó, se cercioró que la muchacha estuviera bien y salió del cuarto, mientras caminaba por el pasillo se topó con Zafiro.

**- Vaya Darien que madrugador –** lo saludo

**- Lo mismo digo de ti Zafiro, es extraño encontrarte en pie a esta hora de la mañana –**

**- Ya vez, los milagros existen –** bromeo el menor de los Black **– pero igual me alegra encontrarte, Diamante estaba esperando que fuera un poco más tarde, pero ya que estas despierto, acompáñame, parece que ha ocurrido algo con la visita del Gran Sabio –**

El escuchar mencionar a ese personaje hizo que Darien se pusiera más serio que de costumbre, de nada bueno se podría tratar estando ese hombre involucrado **– Ok, ¿Donde está Black?- **

**- En la biblioteca –** dijo empezando a caminar, Darien lo siguió

Diamante pidió desayuno para los tres, Darien aprovechó y dio la instrucción de llevar el desayuno de Serena al cuarto ya entrada la mañana.

**- Esta madrugada hablé con el Gran Sabio –** inició Diamante **– Iba camino a Rusia –**

**- ¿Camino a Rusia? Pero no se suponía que debía venir este fin de semana para finiquitar la sociedad –** Interrogó Darien

**- Se suponía, pero al parecer vamos a tener que esperar, se presentó algo con sus negocios en ese lugar y tuvo que salir de inmediato –** Explico Diamante

**- El problema es que quiere que nos hagamos cargo de realizar las entregas de su mercancía en su ausencia –** indicó Zafiro

**- ¡Diablos! –** Exclamó Darien **– nos está probando –**

**- Por supuesto, aún no está seguro de poder confiar en nosotros, al parecer los rumores de que nuestros camiones están siendo interceptados por la policía han llegado a sus oídos y no está feliz con la idea –** comentó el platinado

**- ¿Cómo demonios se enteró? –** pregunto Shields

**- Pareciera que nuestro soplón no solamente nos ha vendido con la policía, sino que también ha estado filtrándo información a nuestros enemigos y a nuestros posibles aliados –** Contestó Zafiro

**- ¡El maldito nos quiere arruinar! –** Exclamó el Jefe **– no podemos permitir que esta situación continúe, debemos encontrar pronto a ese malnacido para que pueda destrozarlo con mis propias manos – **

**- Lo sabemos –** mencionó el más joven **– pero por el momento nuestra prioridad es realizar las entregas del Gran Sabio de manera efectiva y sin contratiempos, solo así podremos contar con esa sociedad, de lo contrario todo se vendría abajo –**

**- Esa alianza es lo más importante en este momento, solo así podremos tener el control absoluto –** Agregó el peli plateado

**- No te preocupes Diamante, yo personalmente me encargaré que esas entregas se lleven a cabo de forma exitosa –** Ofreció Darien

**- Lo sé, pero como esta situación es tan delicada quiero que el trabajo lo supervisen entre tú y Zafiro, nada puede salir mal, yo mismo pienso estar presente en la medida que me sea posible – **explicó Black

Ambos asintieron ante la orden de su jefe, continuaron organizándose durante el resto de la mañana.

Cuando Serena despertó se percató que Darien ya se había ido, recordó el momento tan íntimo que compartieron esa madrugada y se sonrojo de nuevo, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse la saco de sus recuerdos.

**- ¡Buenos días Sere! –** Saludó Amy al entrar al cuarto con una bandeja en las manos **– supuse que ya estarías despierta, Darien dejo encargado que te trajeran el desayuno, yo me ofrecí de voluntaria para hacerlo, también traje el mío para comer juntas –** sonrió

**- ¡Gracias amiga! – **

**- ¿Cómo te has sentido? –**

**- Mejor gracias –**

**- Me alegro mucho – **

Conversaron amenamente mientras desayunaban, al terminar Amy la ayudó a tomar un baño y a vestirse, mientras la peinaba la peliazul recordó algo.

**- Es verdad, se me había olvidado, las chicas quieren venir a ver cómo estás, sabes hasta Rey está preocupada por ti – **

**- Claro, me gustaría mucho que vinieran, así no me aburro tanto aquí metida. –**

**- ¿Estás segura que te sientes lo suficientemente bien? Recuerda que Mina es un huracán –** dijo intentando parecer seria

**- Tranquila, creo que podré soportarlo – **ambas soltaron la risa.

Un rato después, Diana la hija de la cocinera y el jardinero, Rey y Mina un par de chicas que había conocido en la casa, y con las cuales había congeniado muy bien, llegaron a su cuarto, ella se sintió contenta de verlas.

- **¡Oh por Dios Serena, parece que te hubiera atropellado un tren! –** dejo salir Mina, lo que provocó que Rey la golpeara en la cabeza por imprudente.

**- Gracias tu también luces bien –** rió Serena

**- ¡Serena tonta! –** Dijo Rey **– Nos asustaste mucho –**

**- Siento haberlas preocupado chicas, pero como ven estoy bastante bien a pesar de todo–**

**- Gracias al cielo Sere, sabes, mis papás también estaban muy angustiados –** expresó Diana

**- Lo lamento, espero no haber causado más problemas de la cuenta–**

**- No seas tonta Sere, si nos preocupamos es porque te queremos ¿Verdad Chicas?–** Dijo Amy y todas asintieron.

La mañana pasaba entre risas, bromas y chismes, por supuesto Serena había tenido que contar con lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido, a lo que las chicas reaccionaban sorprendidas y molestas, no podían creer semejante atrocidad, aunque ese lugar era un nido de delincuentes, ellos tenían su propias reglas y código de honor para poder vivir de forma armoniosa, lo que hacía todo aún más espantoso, porque si se rompía ese código, se rompía la seguridad de la casa, entonces ¿que se podía esperar de ahora en adelante? Amy las calmó contándoles que los tipos habían recibido su merecido, aunque no quiso entrar en detalles a pesar de la insistencia de Mina. Serena recordó la imagen de Darien todo ensangrentado y se le revolvió el estomago, tanto escándalo y todo por su culpa. El tiempo pasaba rápidamente, y pronto llegó la hora de almorzar, Luna, la madre de Diana, envió un delicioso almuerzo para las chicas, que lo disfrutaron sentadas en la mesa que se encontraba en el cuarto. Mientras comían el postre Amy recordó algo que la mataba de curiosidad.

**- Este… ¿Sere? –** dijo algo sonrojada

**- Dime –** contesto la rubia metiéndose una cucharada de pastel de chocolate a la boca.

**- Hay algo… pues… es que yo… -**

**- Ya Amy, déjate de rodeos –**la regañó Rey

**- Ok, ok, lo que pasa es que mientras estabas dormida tu, pues mencionaste algo o más bien a alguien, y no quiero ser indiscreta pero me da curiosidad –**

Serena la miró extrañada y preocupada, que tanto habría dicho en sus delirios **– a ver, dime ¿Qué tanto decía?-**

**- Pues, llamabas a alguien…-**

**- ¿A quién? –** pregunto Mina intrigada, todas la miraron - **¿Qué? Como si no se estuvieran muriendo por saber –** se defendió

**- ¿Entonces? –** preguntó Serena

**- Sere, ¿Quién es Andrew? –** Por fin dejó salir la peliazul

**- ¿Mencioné a Andrew? –**

**- En realidad, no solo lo mencionaste, lo llamabas pidiéndole ayuda – **

**- ¡Cielos! Yo no… no puedo creer que estuviera llamando a Drew –** Dijo algo pensativa Serena.

**- ¿Darien escuchó que lo llamaba? –** Preguntó Rey a la peliazul

**- Si claro, de hecho al parecer cuando yo llegué ya llevaba rato haciéndolo –**

**- ¡Diablos! –** Exclamó la pelinegra

**- ¡Que malo Sere! –** Dijo Mina

**- No entiendo, que tiene de malo que estuviera llamando a ese tal Drew –** preguntó Diana

**- Mira Di, tal vez tu aún no lo entiendas porque eres muy chica y tus papás te han cuidado muchísimo para que no te veas involucrada en muchas de las cosas que aquí ocurren – **explicaba Rei **– Pero aquí a los hombres no les gusta que sus mujeres se relacionen con nadie más que con ellos, por lo menos de haber sido yo quien menciona a otro hombre, te aseguro que Nícolas lo buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras para acabar con él, y mi seguridad me preocuparía bastante –**

**- Es cierto, Yaten nos mataría a los dos – **

**- ¿Pero por qué? Si solamente estaba soñando –** Decía Diana

**- También hay que considerar que las circunstancias que trajeron a Serena a este lugar no son las mismas que las nuestras, ella está aquí, digamos que por accidente, es obvio que tuviera una vida allá afuera, y siendo tan bonita es de lo más natural que tuviera novio –** dijo Amy

**- Si, pero para nadie es un secreto que Darien es sumamente posesivo y si ha sido capaz de enfrentarse hasta al mismo Diamante por ella, de que más no sería capaz –** Continuó Rey

Serena estaba pensativa escuchando lo que las chicas decían** - ¿Pero entonces Sere, nos vas a contar quién es ese tal Andrew? –** interrogó Mina

**- ¿Quién? –** decía Serena distraída

**- Andrew, recuerdas, el chico al que le pedias ayuda entre sueños ¿Quién es? –** Volvió a preguntar Mina

**- Ah sí, Drew, pues verán –** Serena sonrió y suspiro, las chicas lanzaron miradas cómplices al ver la reacción de su amiga **– El es… el mejor amigo de mi hermano – **terminó

**- Si ajá solo eso, como no –** Dijo Diana

**- Por el mejor amigo de tu hermano no se te ponen los ojos de huevo tibio –** Bromeó Mina

**- Anda Serena no nos obligues a sacarte la verdad bajo tortura –** Amenazó Rey bromeando.

**- Vamos Sere, no seas así, ya cuéntanos, te prometemos que de aquí no sale –** Pedía Amy

**- Está bien, está bien, pero juren que no van a decir nada, vean que ya me dejaron nerviosa con lo que dijeron sobre Darien, y aunque Drew está lejos, no quiero ponerlo en peligro –**

**- Si –**Dijeron todas

**- Bueno, Andrew Furuhata, sí es el mejor amigo de Samy, mi hermano, pero además de eso es mi caballero de brillante armadura –** Suspiro

**- Ay Serena que cursi eres –** Se quejó Rey

**- No soy cursi, es la realidad, verán, no lo digo porque sea romántica, si no porque a él le debo la vida –**

**- ¿Te salvó la vida? ¿Cómo? –** preguntó Mina curiosa

**- No puedo entrar en detalles respecto a eso, pero él me salvó de la muerte o de un destino peor –**

**- ¡Vaya! –** Exclamó Diana suspirando, a lo que todas sonrieron

**- Pero en fin, a Andrew lo conozco desde siempre, fue compañero de clases de mi hermano desde el preescolar y siempre fueron inseparables, crecí con él como si fuera un hermano mayor más, pero en realidad nunca lo pude ver de esa manera, desde pequeña siempre lo vi como mi príncipe azul, era tan bueno con migo, siempre me defendía de Samy y de todos los niños que me molestaban, me consolaba cundo me lastimaba, siempre se comportaba divino con migo, conforme fuimos creciendo me enamoraba más de él, y moría de celos por culpa de todas las viejas que se le arrastraban, porque además de ser adorable, es increíblemente guapo –**

**- ¿Como es descríbelo? –** Pidió Mina.

**- ¡MINA! – **Dijeron todas.

**- Jajaja, de acuerdo, verán es alto, tal vez como del tamaño de Darien, es delgado, con un cuerpo bien formado, es rubio y tiene unos ojos verdes en los que te podrías perder durante toda tu vida –** Todas suspiraron a la vez **– el problema era que aunque yo moría por él, él sí me veía a mí como una hermanita. Cuando yo tenía 10 años y el 14, a su padre lo transfirieron a Inglaterra, el no se quería ir, no quería dejar su escuela ni a sus amigos, mis padres les propusieron a los suyos que lo dejaran viviendo con nosotros durante el periodo de clases y que se fuera a pasar las vacaciones con ellos, después de mucho meditarlo estuvieron de acuerdo, tengo que decir que yo era la más feliz con la idea de tenerlo tan cerca, pero con el paso del tiempo esa felicidad se volvió tortura, él siempre estaba rodeado de novias y chicas lindas, al igual que mi hermano, y eso me mataba de celos, creo que él no se fijaba que yo ya no era una niña, que estaba creciendo y lo peor era no se daba cuenta que estaba completamente enamorada de él, cuando yo tenía 15 años, una noche ya muy tarde mi celular empezó a sonar, me preocupé muchísimo al ver el número de Drew en la pantalla, cuando conteste me dijo que él y mi hermano venían de una fiesta pero que a Samy se le había pasado la mano con los tragos, además era súper tarde, si mis papás se daban cuenta los iban a castigar hasta que cumplieran 80, los ayudé a entrar a escondidas, y ayudé a Andy para acostar a Samy sin despertar a mis padres, esa noche nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde en mi cuarto, me contó de la fiesta, de todo lo que había pasado esa noche y nos divertíamos hablando del comportamiento de Samy, aunque él también había tomado un poco. Andrew empezó a molestarme a hacerme cosquillas, empezamos a juguetear y a pelear como solíamos hacerlo de niños, una cosa llevó a la otra, y como era de esperarse el logró dominarme y me inmovilizó quedando sobre mí, empezamos a reírnos como locos, pero de repente él se puso serio y yo me llené de nervios mi corazón empezó a acelerarse tanto que pensé que se me saldría del pecho, el silencio me estaba matando, así que decidí romperlo y le pregunté qué había pasado, ¿Saben que me dijo? – **Serena se quedó en silencio y todas se exaltaron y empezaron a quejarse.

**- ¡No Serena! –**

**- ¡No nos puedes hacer esto! –**

**- ¡Ya dinos que pasó! – **

**- ¡Vamos a morir de la curiosidad! -**

**- Está bien, está bien, me dijo… - **Serena se aclaro la garganta e intentó imitar la voz del muchacho** – **_**Sabes ratoncita, aunque en mi vida he visto a muchas mujeres hermosas, nunca ninguna ha llegado a compararse con tigo**_**, me miraba fijamente a los ojos y yo me perdí en ese verde profundo, y de pronto mi mundo se puso de cabeza, no me di cuenta en qué momento pero cuando por fin reaccioné el me estaba besando, de una forma tan dulce, y tan profunda que me sentía en las nubes, poco a poco las cosas se pusieron mas intensas, ya no solo eran besos, también eran caricias, yo me estaba perdiendo en un mar de sensaciones, fue entonces que cometí la estupidez de abrir la boca y le dije **_**Andrew te amo, **_** eso terminó con la magia, él se separó de mi de un salto, como si hubiera tocado algo que quemara, y empezó a pedirme disculpas y a decir que lo que pasó había sido un terrible error, yo intente calmarlo pero no me hacía caso, al final termino saliendo de mi cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo, dejándome completamente desolada, ese fue mi primer beso, y la experiencia más maravillosa de mi vida y al mismo tiempo lo peor que me pudo pasar. Conforme los días pasaban todo era peor, él no me hablaba, no permitía que me le acercara, ni siquiera me miraba, yo estaba sufriendo muchísimo, pero después de un par de semanas de estar en esa situación mi orgullo pudo más que mi corazón roto y reaccioné, por mi bien decidí sacarlo de mi corazón, empecé a salir con muchachos, Samy y Drew empezaron a sobreprotegerme, lo que me enojaba muchísimo, pensaba que Andrew era un hipócrita, siempre intentaban alejar a todos mis pretendientes, eso me ponía de malas. En una fiesta en casa de mi mejor amiga Moli, conocí a un chico mayor, empecé a salir con él a escondidas, ya que tenía toda la apariencia de chico malo, supuse que no sería santo de la devoción de mi papá y mis hermanos, Andy me descubrió besándome con él, de una forma un poco intensa, en el auto del muchacho, está de más decir que casi infarta, me sacó de ahí a rastras y se peleó con mi pretendiente, logré separarlos, pero Andrew lo amenazó y le advirtió que no se acercara más a mí, yo estaba tan enojada, reñimos todo el camino hasta la casa, cuando llegamos no había nadie por lo que pudimos seguir nuestra discusión tranquilos, yo le reclamé todo, como me había hecho sentir, lo enojaba que estaba porque no me dejaba ser feliz, vacié mi corazón, las palabras salían de mi boca sin ningún control, él solo escuchaba, cuando me di cuenta ya no pude seguir hablando porque sus labios me lo impedían, me aprisionó contra la pared y me besó no sé ni por cuanto tiempo, beso al cual correspondí de la misma forma, cuando nos separamos, el me pidió perdón, no por haberme besado de nuevo, si no, por haber sido tan idiota, me dijo que si ahuyentaba a todo el que se me acercaba, era porque lo mataban los celos, porque odiaba la idea que alguien más me tocara, y que era una tortura saber que no era correcto que estuviéramos juntos, después de aclarar las cosas ese día, empezamos nuestro noviazgo secreto, nadie podía saberlo porque no queríamos que nos alejaran. Un mes, el mes más increíble había pasado, nuestra relación era perfecta, y nadie sospechaba nada. –**

El rostro de la rubia se ensombreció de un momento a otro, sus ojos perdieron brillo, todas estaban extrañadas del cambio repentino de su amiga, todo iba tan bien, esa historia era tan romántica, Serena parecía recordarla con mucha ilusión, no entendían que había provocado el cambio.

**- ¿Sere estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? –** Preguntó Amy preocupada

**- Si Amy estoy bien, no te preocupes –** dijo Serena fingiendo una sonrisa.

**- Si todo está bien, entonces continúa ¿Qué pasó después de ese maravilloso mes de amor clandestino? –** Se apresuro a decir Diana, el rostro de la rubia perdió toda expresividad.

**- Pasó… ¿Qué pasó? Yo todavía me lo pregunto…-** dijo de forma apenas audible, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se puso pálida

**- Serena si no te sientes bien, mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí –** Dijo Rey en tono preocupado.

**- Si tranquila, después nos terminarás de contar que fue lo que ocurrió– **Dijo Mina.

**- ¡No seas babosa Mina! –** Exclamó Rey golpeando a la muchacha en la cabeza **– Que no vez que ese recuerdo la puso así –**

**- No te preocupes Sere, no tienes que contar nada más si no quieres –** intentó tranquilizar Diana.

**- No chicas, estoy bien, es solo que, bueno es algo muy delicado para mí… solo puedo decir que después de ese mes de felicidad pasó "eso", eso que marcó un punto en mi vida, a partir de ahí fue mi vida antes de "eso" y mi vida después de "eso" –** respiró profundo, recupero la compostura **– Espero que no se molesten, pero voy a dejar ese huequito en mi historia porque no estoy lista para hablar de lo ocurrido, mucho menos en las condiciones en las que me encuentro ahorita –**

**- Está bien no pasa nada –** Dijo Mina, a lo que todas asintieron

**- De acuerdo, solo voy a decir, que fue de "eso" de lo que mi Andy me rescató, y no solo en ese momento, si no que me apoyó en todo el proceso de recuperación por el que tuve que pasar y me ayudó y me apoyó para enfrentar todo lo que vino después, solo con él me sentía segura -** Sonrió **– pues después de todo lo que ocurrió nuestra relación se hizo más fuerte, el se convirtió en mi apoyo y estuvimos juntos hasta hace dos años cuando lo mandaron, de la empresa para la que trabaja, a Australia para supervisar un proyecto que estaban empezando a desarrollar, duramos seis meses con nuestra relación a larga distancia, pero no estaba funcionando, así que decidimos dejarlo hasta ahí para ver qué pasaba, tiempo después me di cuenta por mi hermano que él estaba saliendo con otras chicas, y viviendo una vida lejos de mí, así que yo decidí hacer lo mismo, pero a pesar de que he salido con amigos, con compañeros de trabajo y con más que amigos, creo que no lo he podido sacar de mi –** suspiró – **Saben Andrew Furuhata fue mi mejor amigo, mi héroe, mi primer amor, mi primera ilusión, mi primer beso, mi primer novio, mi primer… ya saben…- **Serena se detuvo y se sonrojó, todas soltaron la risa **– ¡Ay ya! jajaja, bueno solo digamos que el fue mi primer todo, y siempre será el amor de mi vida -** Finalizó, los comentarios no se hicieron esperar, pero se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe y sonidos de una discusión fuera de la habitación, sin embargo; al parecer no era nada porque casi de inmediato todo era calma nuevamente.

_Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus revews ansiosa, trataré de no demorar tanto esta vez, y les adelanto que estoy escribiendo otra historia que publicaré en cualquier momento…_

_XOXO _

_Serichigo _


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todas y todos, lamento la demora, pero aquí por fin les traigo el capitulo 10, espero les guste y dejen muchos reviews, y hablando de eso, **_**yesqui2000**__**, **__**Amber Bellum**__**, **__**alirt**__**, **__**anyreth**__**, **__**Dms Moon Adap**__**, **__**moon86**__**, VICO, Serenity Yuuki, **__**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**__**, **__**walkmoon**__**, **__**VICO-darien**_**, un millón de gracias por sus comentarios, me hace muy feliz leerlos y saber que gustan de mi historia, de la misma forma le agradezco a todos los que pasan par aquí a leer, aunque no dejen su opinión, claro me encantaría que lo hicieran, sin más preámbulo, aquí les dejo la actualización, que lo disfruten…**

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es toda mía jejeje….**

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS…**

**Estación de Policía…**

**- Capitán –** entró el detective Taylor a la oficina.

**- ¿Que pasa Kelvin? –** indagó el capitán Tenou, concentrado en su computadora.

**- Capitán, encontré algo interesante sobre el caso Tsukino –** Continuó

**- ¿Algún avance? –** dijo volteando a verlo.

**- Júzguelo usted mismo –** Dijo el detective dándole un expediente algo viejo al capitán y sentándose en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

Haruka tomo el fail un poco confundido al ver lo desgastado que estaba, difícilmente un expediente tan viejo podría tener algo que ver con su caso de secuestro, sin embargo le dio una ojeada, conforme iba pasando las páginas sus ojos se hacían más grandes y su ansiedad crecía **– ¿Como diste con esto? –** interrogó ansioso

**- Estaba ingresando algunos datos, buscando patrones, ya sabe lo de rutina y me llamó la atención encontrar otro caso Tsukino, más que nada porque ese es un apellido poco común en este lugar, así que revisé el expediente digital y me di cuenta que tenía relación con los Tsukino del caso que estamos siguiendo, solo que este es de hace poco más de 10 años; sin embargo, estaba algo incompleto, así que decidí solicitar el original y me encontré con todo esto –** explicó el detective.

**- Maldita sea – **se exaltó el capitán **– ¿Por qué demonios no lo vimos antes? –**

**- La familia Tsukino no comentó nada al respecto, y por ser un caso tan viejo, era difícil relacionarlo con el secuestro de la señorita Tsukino – **

**- Me importa un pepino que no lo comentaran, esto no debió pasarse por alto jamás –**

– **Hay que verlo por el lado bueno, al menos nos da la esperanza de que aún se encuentre con vida ¿no lo cree? –**

**- ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso sabes lo que esto significa?- **Sonaba alterado

**- Por supuesto que lo sé -** suspiró Kelvin **- El secuestro de Serena Tsukino no fue un accidente, mucho menos una casualidad –**

Haruka golpeó su escritorio **- No solo eso, también complica más las cosas con el caso Black, no sé como fuimos tan estúpidos de creer que se trataba de un incidente aislado, ese maldito retorcido de Diamante Black no hace nada por casualidad –** intentó tranquilizarse un poco **– Debemos comunicarnos con la agente Kaiou del FBI de inmediato – **

**- ¿Quiere que la cite? -**

**- No yo me encargo de eso, tú prepárate para salir en una hora –** ordenó

**- ¿Donde vamos? – **

**- La familia Tsukino nos debe muchas explicaciones, y va a tener que darlas de una buena vez –**

Darien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, el sonido hipnótico de las hélices del helicóptero marcaban el ritmo de sus pensamientos, las voces del piloto y Zafiro se escuchaban lejos, a pesar de estar ahí sentado con ellos camino a la hacienda. Había sido una semana difícil, pero lograron cumplir con entregar hasta el último gramo de mercancía sin ningún inconveniente, Diamante estaba complacido con su labor y esperaba que su futuro socio también lo estuviera; sin embargo, a pesar del arduo trabajo y de que no tuvieron un minuto libre, el no podía sacarse a Serena de la cabeza, las palabras de la rubia lo habían perseguido toda esa semana, había salido de la hacienda sin tan siquiera despedirse, en ese momento no se sentía capaz de enfrentarla sin cometer alguna estupidez, a pesar de eso, aun se sentía afectado.

_**Flash Back**_

_Darien había terminado su reunión con Diamante y estaba ansioso por ver como seguía la muchacha, también tenía que darle la noticia de que se iría por una semana para encargarse de las entregas, cuando se aproximo a la habitación se dio cuenta que serena no estaba sola, se escuchaba una conversación entre risas y suspiros, se acercó un poco más para escuchar lo que provocaba tanto barullo, sintió un gran alivio al notar que la rubia estaba acompañada de varias muchachas de la casa, se alegró de ver que la muchacha se estaba adaptando a la vida en ese lugar, entontes escuchó lo que Serena les contaba – __**Saben Andrew Furuhata fue mi mejor amigo, mi héroe, mi primer amor, mi primera ilusión, mi primer beso, mi primer novio, mi primer… ya saben…- **__Serena dejo de hablar y Darien pudo escuchar las risitas cómplices de las otras mujeres, luego la rubia continuó __**– ¡Ay ya! jajaja, bueno solo digamos que él fue mi primer todo, y siempre será el amor de mi vida -**__ terminó con esa frase y el pelinegro pudo escuchar como las chicas empezaron con sus comentarios, pero en su cabeza solo resonaban las palabras de la rubia "__**él fue mi primer todo, y siempre será el amor de mi vida… el amor de mi vida… el amor de mi vida", **__algo dentro de Darien pareció romperse, se sentía furioso con esa confesión, no sabía por qué, pero en ese momento solo deseaba encontrar a ese tal Andrew____Furuhata y desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra __**– Oye Shields ¿Quien se murió que tienes esa cara? ¿Tan mal resultó la reunión con Diamante? –**__ escuchó decir a Seiya que se acercaba, como siempre tan oportuno y con sus comentarios irritantes, el rostro de Darien se desfiguro en una mueca de ira absoluta, y antes que Seiya se percatara y pudiera reaccionar, Darien lo había golpeado contra la pared y lo tenía sujeto ahí, con una mano apretando su cuello y amenazando con estrellar su otro puño contra la cara de su compañero, Kou apenas y pudo reaccionar __**– Amigo tranquilízate ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Yo no te he hecho nada, tranquilízate antes de que hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte –**__ intentaba calmarlo con dificultad __**-¡AAHHGGG!- **__se escuchó el rugido del pelinegro mientras lanzaba su puño con furia hacia su prisionero, Seiya solo apretó los ojos esperando el impacto, el sonido seco del golpe retumbó en los oídos de Kou, que al no sentir el impacto abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que Darien se alejaba del lugar con paso furioso, se le puso la piel de gallina al percatarse que al lado de su cabeza, en la pared, Shields había dejado una magulladura bastante profunda, él había llegado hasta ahí para ver como se encontraba el bomboncito que había rescatado, pero ante los acontecimientos prefirió retirarse. _

_**Fin Flash Back **_

**- ¿Darien? – **

**- ¡Ah! ¿Qué? –** la voz de Zafiro lo sacó del trance, estaba concentrado recordando mientras miraba las magulladuras de su mano.

**- Vaya, de verdad que andas distraído últimamente –** continuó **– Te decía que ya vamos a aterrizar, pero tú no pareces estar poniendo atención –**

**- Lo siento, tenía la cabeza en otro lado –**

**- ya me imagino donde – **

**- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –**

**- ¡Oh por favor Darien! Te has pasado toda la maldita semana con la cabeza en la Luna y ahorita casi tengo que acudir a la NASA para hacer contacto con tigo, es obvio que tus pensamientos están direccionados a cierta rubia cabeza de chorlito –**

**- No te pases Zafiro –**

**- ¡Si, si tranquilo tigre! Yo solo decía… en fin, si ibas a estar sufriendo tanto ¿Por qué no la trajiste con tigo? O bueno, como mínimo te hubieras despedido de ella en vez de salir a escondidas como si estuvieras escapando –**

**- No había tiempo para eso y no salí a escondidas –**

**- ¿No había tiempo o pasó algo entre ustedes? –**

Darién entrecerró los ojos dándole una mirada asesina y repitió de forma seca **– No había tiempo - **

**- Si claro, si repetirte eso te hace feliz… –** contestó de forma sarcástica.

**- Bueno igual, yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer –** continuó molesto.

**- En eso tienes razón, nada de lo que hagas es mi problema, pero creo que a mi hermano le parecería interesante saber que hay diferencias entre los tortolitos, ya sabes, con eso que le atrae la rubiecita –** decía tratando de provocar al pelinegro.

**- Mira Zafiro, no juegues con fuego si no quieres terminar quemándote – **Lo amenazó el ojiazul

**- ¿Me estas amenazando? –** Lo retó el menor de los Black, con una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en los labios, muy confiado de su posición y de su apellido.

**- No, como crees, yo no amenazo… yo prometo, y te juro que si por andar soltando veneno como vieja chismosa, tu hermano separa a Serena de mí, te voy a perseguir hasta el mismo infierno para hacerte pagar –** terminó Darien en un tono tan sombrío y con una expresión tan macabra que a su acompañante se le apagó la risa y se le erizó la piel.

Zafiro respiró para recuperar la compostura **- ¡Ay! de verdad que con tigo no se puede ni bromear, todo te lo tomas demasiado enserio, y para tu tranquilidad, a mí los problemas de faldas que tengan tu y mi hermano me tienen sin cuidado, claro a menos que afecten nuestros negocios, porque ahí si se convertiría en mi problema y en el de todos– **

**- Pues no tienes de que preocuparte porque nada de lo que he hecho hasta el momento, ha afectado los negocios, y te aseguro que va a continuar así "no se caga donde se come" esa siempre ha sido mi política –** se cruzó de brazos el pelinegro.

**- Bueno, tal vez, solo espero que continúes aplicándola –**

**- Pierde cuidado, lo haré –**

Minutos después estaban aterrizando en el helipuerto de la Hacienda. Darien entro a la Casa Grande como la llamaban, y pasó directamente a la cocina, quería ver a Luna e informarle que ya había llegado, o por lo menos eso se repetía, pero la verdad es que no se sentía preparado para enfrentar a Serena, toda esa semana la había imaginado en brazos de otro hombre, de un hombre sin rostro al que ella amaba, y no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar cuando la tuviera de frente. Al entrar a la cocina, notó que solamente estaba su amiga Amy sentada tomando una taza de té y leyendo un libro.

**- ¡Hola Amy! –** Saludó

**- ¡Hola Darien! No sabía que ya habías regresado –** Contestó cerrando su libro y sonriéndole a su amigo.

**- Es que vengo llegando –** dijo el pelinegro mientras buscaba las cosas para prepararse un café.

**- Que curioso, pensé que vendrías directo a ver a Serena –**

**- Pues ya ves, pensaste mal –** Se sentó frente a ella.

**- ¿Qué te pasa Darien? Te siento extraño –**

**- Nada, estoy bien ¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo? –**

**- No lo sé, dímelo tú –**

**- Ya te dije que no me pasa nada –**

**- Aunque sea, es extraño que no vinieras directo a ver a Sere o al menos a preguntar por ella como acostumbras, ni siquiera llamaste para saber cómo estaba en toda la semana ¿Acaso pasó algo? –**

**- ¿A dónde quieres llegar Amy? - **

La peliazul suspiro y lo miró fijamente **– Solo trato de ser buena amiga –** dijo **– Sabes, Serena está muy mal –**

Darien casi se atraganta con el café, miles de cosas le pasaron por la cabeza en un segundo, había sido un idiota y un egoísta en todo el sentido de la palabra, Serena estaba herida cuando la dejó y él no se había preocupado por saber cómo seguía de sus golpes solo porque sentía su ego herido **– ¿Que le pasó, se complicaron sus heridas? - **Dijo preocupado.

**- No, tranquilo, ella está bien en ese sentido –**

**- ¡Gracias al cielo! –** Exclamo aliviado **- ¿Pero entonces por qué dices que está mal? – **

**- ¿No te lo imaginas siquiera? –**

**- ¿Diamante le hizo algo en mi ausencia? –**

**- ¡Maldita sea Shields concéntrate quieres! –** dejó salir la muchacha sorprendiendo a su amigo que nunca la había visto reaccionar así.

**- Lo siento, creo que me alteré un poquito –** se disculpó **– Pero me frustra que seas tan cerrado. En fin ella está mal, pero por tu culpa –**

**- ¿Por mi culpa? – **Preguntó sorprendido

**- Sí, eso fue lo que dije –** la muchacha respiro profundo **– mira Darien te lo voy a decir porque Sere es mi amiga y aunque intenta disimularlo yo se que esta super angustiada y no me gusta verla así, pero te voy a rogar que seas discreto porque me lo conto en confianza y no quiere que tú te enteres de lo que le pasa, pero a mí me parece que para que todo se aclare es mejor que te enteres–**

**- Pues dilo de una vez ¿Qué le pasa a Serena? –** se mostro algo ansioso y preocupado.

**- Sere piensa que se la vas a ceder a Diamante –**

**- ¿Qué? ¡Pero como se le ocurre pensar semejante estupidez! –**

**- ¡Cálmate quieres! ¡Si ella se está llenando la cabeza de cucarachas es por tu culpa, porque tú la has hecho pensar eso con tu actitud! – **Lo regañó la peliazul, él se limitó a escucharla **– Lo siento Darien, no fue mi intención hablarte así pero me sacas de quicio algunas veces –** le dijo haciendo mueca de exasperación.

**- Está bien, te prometo que me quedo callado hasta que termines, pero por favor explícame ¿Qué hizo que Sere piense semejante cosa?–**

**- De acuerdo, ella me conto ciertas intimidades por decirlo así y espero que no te molestes, pero me dijo pues que tu y ella pues…. Ya sabes… que no… -**

**- Si, si, si ya entendí, lo que no entiendo es por qué te lo contó –** dijo algo molesto.

**- Porque confía en mí, y necesitaba desahogarse, en fin, también me dijo lo que Diamante le advirtió sobre mantenerte complacido, pero que tú la has rechazado cada vez que ha intentado acercarse –** Darien frunció el seño e intentó decir algo pero la joven lo miró de forma amenazante así que mejor se quedó callado y continuó escuchando **– Aunque no se sentía tan preocupada por eso, porque ustedes llegaron a un acuerdo y la verdad estaba tranquila ya que ella no quiere tener que ver con tigo de esa manera – **

**- ¿Entonces qué demonios es lo que le molesta si no quiere que yo la toque? – **Dijo intentando contener el enojo que empezaba a sentir.

Amy puso los ojos en blanco **– solo escucha quieres –** le dijo para continuar **- Ella notó que a pesar que tú no te interesas en ella de forma sexual, siempre has cuidado de ella y te has preocupado por protegerla y hacerla sentir cómoda, se sentía feliz porque empezaste a dormir con ella en la misma cama, lo que la hizo pensar que estabas empezando a aceptarla, pero entonces la noche que castigaron a los imbéciles… bueno ella me contó que esa noche tú la ayudaste a vestirse y la viste desnuda, que después de eso no dormiste con ella y a la mañana siguiente despareciste y no te comunicaste con ella para nada… Y pues, obviamente piensa que no te agrada, que no te atrae, hasta que es repugnante para ti tenerla cerca, básicamente que la mantienes con tigo por lástima, eso ya lo había aceptado porque a pesar de ello tú la tratabas bien, pero ahora, por como reaccionaste ante su desnudez, ella piensa que la vas a entregar a Diamante para deshacerte de una vez por todas de la molestia que significa para ti tenerla cerca– **

**- ¡Por amor al cielo! –** Exclamó el pelinegro y soltó una sonora carcajada.

Amy estaba confundida **- ¿Qué te pasa de qué demonios te ríes? –**

**- Y todavía lo preguntas, definitivamente Zafiro tiene razón, es una rubia cabeza de chorlito. Amy tu me conoces mejor que nadie ¿De verdad piensas que Serena me es indiferente? –**

**- No, creo que no, ella es la que lo piensa, yo intenté decirle mi puto de vista, pero ella pensaba que tú eras… este…que eras…-**

**- ¿Que yo era qué? –** la interrumpió

La muchacha tragó grueso **– Que eras Gay - **

**- ¡Maldita sea! Solo eso me faltaba…-**

**- No te preocupes yo la saqué de su error, pero… pero eso la alteró, porque se dio cuenta que el problema es ella, yo intenté calmarla y decirle que tu no serias capaz de entregarla a Diamante. Pero la verdad Darien, si te soy sincera a mí también me tiene muy confundida tu actitud hacia ella, me parece que te gusta, tal vez hasta más que eso; es más, nunca habías estado tanto tiempo con una misma mujer, hasta donde recuerdo además de ella con la persona que más tiempo has durado es con migo, y básicamente porque tenemos muchas cosas en común y nos llevamos bien, el sexo entre nosotros siempre fue un bono extra de nuestra amistad, hasta que me enamoré de Richarth y lo dejamos solo como una relación de amigos, pero estoy segura que a mí nunca me viste con los ojos que la miras a ella. Lo otro que no entiendo es ¿Por qué aún no has, tu sabes?, porque hasta donde pude comprobar eres un hombre muy apasionado, y nunca te niegas a este tipo de placeres, siempre aprovechas al máximo los regalos que Diamante te hace – **terminó la joven.

**- ¡Ay! Amy, ni te imaginas la tortura que es para mí tenerla cerca y no poder besarla, acariciarla, lo difícil que ha sido mantener la compostura, te juro por Dios que no sé cómo no he cogido una pulmonía de tantas duchas frías que tomo durante el día y hasta la noche, ella me encanta, me hace arder de solo mirarla, el roce de su piel me hace perder el control, su olor constante en el cuarto me enciende, controlarme para no lanzarme sobre ella como un lobo hambriento ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida, pero simplemente no puedo hacerla mía bajo estas circunstancias, mi orgullo no me lo permite – **Suspiro el pelinegro.

**- Pero Darién, no te entiendo, ella está a tu disposición-**

**- Si lo sé, pero no porque quiera, tú misma lo dijiste ella no quiere tener que ver con migo de esa forma, y yo nunca he tenido que obligar a nadie a estar con migo contra su voluntad, no voy a empezar ahorita, pero en fin, a pesar de todo, jamás mientras me corra sangre por las venas, voy a entregar a Serena, a MÍ Serena, de forma voluntaria –**

**- Me alegro de eso, pero deberías aclarárselo a Sere para que se tranquilice –**

**- Tranquila, lo voy a hacer – **

Los amigos hablaron largo y tendido durante un buen rato, hasta que Luna regresó del mercado, momento que Darien aprovechó para ir en busca de la rubia. Cuando se acercó a la puerta de su habitación escuchó risas de dos personas, una era de su princesa, la otra era de un hombre, pero no cualquier hombre, la voz y la risa eran inconfundibles, definitivamente se trataba de Seiya, el pelinegro respiró y se detuvo un momento con el oído pegado a la puerta para escuchar mejor lo que ocurría.

**- Entonces Bombom ¿Me vas a dejar hacerlo? –**

**- No seas necio Seiya, ya te dije que esperes hay que hacerlo con cuidado –**

**- Pero ni que fuera algo fuera de lo común yo ya lo he hecho otras veces –**

**- Pero no con migo y yo soy muy delicada con estas cosas –**

**- Lo que quieres es desesperarme –**

**- Si si, lo que digas, pero antes de meterlo hay que preparar todo muy bien, no quiero que dañes nada, mientras tanto agarra aquí mientras yo, mmm espera, si ahí está bien, solo un poco… más fuerte, si… auch auch auch –**

**- ¿Qué, que pasó que hice? –**

**- Ya va, ya va… no te preocupes, tu lo estabas haciendo perfecto, fui yo que me puse en mala posición y me acalambre –**

**- Ok, me asustaste, intentémoslo de nuevo pero si quieres yo puedo…-**

**-NO, como estábamos, tu solo aprieta fuerte… a ver, aja, oh si ya casi, mmm ya ca-si, solo un poco más ¡Ni se te ocurra aflojar! estoy sintiendo que bajas la intensidad, si exacto, así duro como los hombres, ok un poco a la derecha, no esa derecha tarado, mi derecha… Ok si, aja…ya, ya, ya Wow, ya pues soltarlo –**

**- Cuanto falta ya quiero probarlo –**

**- No comas ansias ¿Que acaso no sueles disfrutar el proceso? – **

**- Si pero los procesos, como tú los llamas, no suelen ser tan largos –**

**- Uy que pereza con tigo Seiya, si te permití esto, es porque insististe demasiado y al final me convenciste, pero no creas que me hace mucha gracia –**

**- Pero fue el trato, así los dos salimos ganando -**

**- Ganando qué, si yo no te necesito para esto, yo me las puedo arreglar bien solita**

**- Si, pero te aseguro que no es igual de divertido hacerlo sola –**

**- No creas, solo es cuestión de ambientar la atmosfera con algo de música –**

**- Si tú lo dices –**

**- Bueno, bueno ya a ver sácalo y acabemos con esto de una buena vez-**

**- Ok, aquí está –**

**- Wow, es muy grande –**

**- ¿Tú crees? A mí me parece bastante normal –**

**- Si claro, como si tuvieras punto de comparación –**

**- Y tú si tienes mucho con que comparar –**

**- Podría decir que tengo la suficiente experiencia para dar un criterio acertado, es más me parece que va a ser difícil que entre, y la verdad la entrada es algo estrecha, y me da miedo forzarlo –**

**- No te preocupes, te prometo tener cuidado –**

**- Yo, ya no estoy tan segura de querer que tu lo hagas –**

**- Vamos Serena, lo prometiste, mira revísalo, sostenlo –**

**- No sé, si es algo grande –**

**- Al menos déjame intentarlo –**

**- ok, ok, ponlo en la entrada, y empújalo despacio… ¡NONONO! ¡PARA POR FAVOR PARA! –**

Los gritos de Serena sacaron a Darien del Shock en el que se encontraba a causa de lo que había escuchado, no podía creerlo, su amigo se aprovechaba de su ausencia para meterse con su mujer, valiéndose quién sabe de qué trucos y en su propio cuarto el muy maldito, y ahora que ella se había arrepentido la estaba forzando, no eso no se lo iba a permitir nunca, lo iba a matar de una forma lenta y dolorosa. Abrió la puerta de golpe y de la impresión la pareja quedó en completo silencio.

**- Da, Darien –** dijo la rubia aún sorprendida un rato después.

El pelinegro estaba confundido, se había imaginado un millón de cosas diferentes, excepto lo que estaba viendo.

**- Regresaste –** Continuó Serena con tristeza y algo de esperanza en su voz

**- Yo… si acabo de volver, ahora alguien me puede explicar ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? –**

**- Si claro -** por fin habló Seiya **– Serena me va a instalar unas aplicaciones que quiero para mi celular, pero al parecer la entrada USB de la computadora no es compatible con el de mi cel, después de todo lo que he esperado.- **Dijo el muchacho haciendo puchero.

Darien miró confundido todo el desorden del cuarto, un montón de herramientas y equipo informático por toda la habitación, y luego fijo la vista en Serena.

**- Ayer en la mañana me llevaron a comprar el equipo para poder iniciar con la investigación y he estado instalándolo desde que lo trajeron, ya sabes, tengo que ponerme las pilas si quiero cumplir con el plazo que me otorgaron, Seiya me estuvo ayudando y a cambio prometí que lo ayudaría a instalar las aplicaciones, pero hay que comprarle un adaptador para conectarlo a la PC, el que tiene es muy grande, y ahorita que intentó forzarlo casi me daña el puerto –**

**- Ya veo –** dijo Darien **– Seiya podrías dejarnos solos –** Dijo algo serio

**- Claro, voy a ver si ya puso la marrana, así aprovecho y salgo a comprar el adaptador, Chao Bombom, nos vemos viejo –** Se despidió dejándolos solos.

La pareja tuvo una larga conversación, primero el pelinegro le explicó a la rubia el por qué de su partida, por supuesto omitiendo la parte en que escucho la conversación que mantuvo con las chicas y la que el sostuvo con Amy hacía un rato, le pidió disculpas por no avisarle nada y la dejo más tranquila, luego intentaron trazar un plan para ver de qué forma podían jugar con el plazo que les dieron para encontrar al espía. Hablaron largo y tendido durante horas, mientras Serena instalaba el software de su computadora.

**- Darien, recuerdas que Diamante me permitió comunicarme con mi familia para decirles que estoy bien ¿Crees que pueda hacerlo ahora?– **Dijo la chica algo nerviosa.

**- Es peligroso, que no sabes que la policía debe tener intervenido hasta el microondas de tu casa –**

**- Por supuesto que lo sé, pero ya te dije que soy una experta en seguridad informática, para poder rastrearme van a durar como mínimo una hora, tiempo suficiente para que yo hable con mi familia y los tranquilice –** dijo sonriendo.

**- ¿Segura? Mira que hay mucho en riesgo –**

**- Tranquilo, yo sé lo que hago – **

**- De acuerdo – **

**- ¡Gracias! - **Dijo emocionada y lo abrazó, el correspondió a su abrazo pero las sensaciones que le provocaba la cercanía de Serena lo hicieron apartarse.

**- Oye ¿puedes prestarme una camisa? -** Consultó la rubia.

**- ¿Una camisa? ¿Para qué? – **

**- ¿Recuerdas como iba vestida el día que me trajiste? –** el muchacho asintió con la cabeza **– Pues, hace mucho que me empecé a vestir de esa forma para mantener un bajo perfil, pero si mi familia ve la forma cómo debo vestirme aquí se van a preocupar, y de verdad no quiero que piensen que soy el juguetito de nadie, aunque esa sea la verdad, prefiero no hacerlos sufrir más –**

**- Entiendo –**

Serena se alisto y terminó viéndose como la ñoña que Darien conoció el primer día, se conectó a su Skype y rogó poder comunicarse en videoconferencia con su hermano Samy, que siempre mantenía abierto su chat.

En casa de los Tsukino el cansancio, la tristeza y el stres eran palpables, la computadora estaba encendida, y como Serena lo predijo su hermano estaba conectado, el mensaje de que UsaguiMoon quería mantener una video conferencia con él parpadeaba en la pantalla. Seis minutos después, los más largos en la vida de Serena una chica se sentaba frente a la computadora.

**- Oye Samuel, un tal UsaguiMoon quiere comunicarse con tigo en Videoconferencia por Skype - **llamo la chica de cabello café

Al escuchar el nickname Samy bajó las escaleras de un salto, no podía creerlo su hermana se comunicaba después de casi cuatro meses de ausencia.

**- Con permiso –** dijo haciéndola a un lado de un tirón **- déjame ver ¡Dios santo! –** Exclamó esperanzado, todo su ser deseaba que fuera su hermanita, pero una punzada de duda no dejaba de atormentarlo, podía ser una broma cruel o una pista falsa, como tantas que habían recibido en ese tiempo por personas inescrupulosas que querían sacar dinero de su desgracia.

**- ¿Quién es? ¿Qué pasa amor? –** preguntó la muchacha al joven que se paraba junto a ella, aún algo aturdida por el jalón que le dio Samy.

**- Ese es el Nick que utiliza Serena cuando está en línea –** Explicó

**- ¿Entonces que está esperando? ¿Por qué lo piensa tanto para aceptar? – **

**- Porque ya se han llevado muchas decepciones, mucha gente ha intentado sacar dinero dándoles pistas falsas, es natural que se sienta algo aprensivo –**

**- Oh, ya veo –**

La espera continuó unos minutos hasta que Samy tomo valor para aceptar **-¡No espera! –** lo detuvo el otro muchacho

**- ¿Qué pasa? –** Preguntó confundido Samy

**- Creo que sería bueno avisar a la policía antes de aceptar– **

**- ¡No! Tardarían mucho en llegar hasta aquí, es más, si no aceptamos en este momento podría desistir, si quieres llama no hay problema, pero voy a enlazarme de una vez –**

El joven asintió y se dispuso a llamar mientras veía a su amigo iniciar la conexión.

Del otro lado Serena estaba impaciente llevaba más de quince minutos esperando que aceptaran conectase con ella y aún no había respuesta, Darien se había hecho a un lado para que no pudieran verlo pero de forma que podía verlo todo. Estuvo a punto de darse por vencida cuando aceptaron, la conexión inició, los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas, al igual que los ojos de su hermano al verla.

**- ¡Tontita en verdad eres tú y estas bien! ¡Gracias al cielo estas bien! –** Exclamo el muchacho emocionado.

**- ¡Samy! –** Dijo la muchacha de forma casi inaudible **- ¡Samy! Estoy tan feliz de poder verte –** Dijo ahora de forma eufórica **– Dios santo lo extraño tanto, ni se imaginan la falta que me hace verlos, oírlos, sentirlos, hasta pelear con tigo me hace falta –** decía emocionada tocando la pantalla de la computadora en un intento de sentir a su hermano.

**- Sere, no lo puedo creer ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo? ¡Estas golpeada! –** Exclamó al reparar en las marcas que aún se apreciaban en el rostro de la rubia.

**- No, no te preocupes no es nada, fue un accidente, ya sabes como soy de torpe a veces y pues… me caí por las escaleras llevándome unos buenos golpes, pero ya estoy bien, de hecho siempre lo he estado, aquí me tratan bien, nadie me ha hecho daño, no te preocupes por eso. –** Contestó para tranquilizar al muchacho.

**- Ok –** Fue la respuesta del muchacho, aun dudoso de lo que su hermana decía **– Pero ¿Por qué no te habías comunicado antes? Nos tienes muy preocupados sin saber nada de ti ¿Por qué los secuestradores no han pedido rescate? ¿Qué es lo que quieren para dejarte libre? Que pidan lo que quieran, no importa cómo, se los vamos a dar, es mas estoy seguro que están escuchando ¿Cierto? deben estar ahí con tigo, ya escucharon les damos lo que pidan a cambio de Serena –** dijo fuertemente para que cualquiera pudiera escucharlo.

**- Tranquilízate Samy, yo…este…yo… no me había podido comunicar porque… bueno porque…-** Serena no sabía que decir, su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora **- … pues porque tenía que ganármelo –** Darien puso cara de What?

**- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué, qué? -** Interrogó Samy

**- Si por eso, porque tenía que ganármelo, y no llamarón para pedir rescate porque bueno, lo que quieren es a mí –** Darien sonrió por un momento, que salidas las de Serena, se sentía curioso, que le iba a decir a su hermano, en cierto modo tenía razón, ella estaba ahí porque Diamante estaba interesado en ella, volvió a sonreír y puso atención a la conversación.

**- No te entiendo, explícate bien por favor, ¿Acaso te están usando para… para…? –**

**- ¡Oh Dios no! No es lo que piensas –** lo interrumpió **– Ellos me quieren aquí por mi cerebro –** Darien tuvo que contener una carcajada, Serena al escucharlo lo fulminó con la mirada y continuó **– Tu bien sabes que yo soy de las mejores técnicos de seguridad informática que existe en este país, ellos estaban averiguando sobre alguien que le creara un programa de seguridad que impida que la policía los rastree fácilmente, al final dieron con migo y bueno el resto es historia, al final me permitieron comunicarme solo para hacerlos saber que estoy bien –** Termino de explicar la rubia.

**- ¿Segura que es solo eso? –**

**- Claro que sí solo eso – **

**- ¿Y cuando vas a pode regresar? – **

**- No lo sé, cuando termine mi trabajo aquí supongo –** Serena empezó a escuchar ruido del otro lado del ordenador **- ¿Samy que es todo es ruido? ¿Mamá y Papá? Diles que vengan que quiero hablar con ellos a la abuela también quiero verla, verlos a todos que sepan que estoy bien que me vean y lo comprueben, llámalos por favor diles que estoy hablando con tigo –** le rogó la rubia.

**- No Sere, espera un momento, mis papás no están, llevaron a la abuela a hacerse unos chequeos médicos que… -**

**- ¡Chequeos médicos! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien? –**

**- ¡Serena por amor al cielo déjame hablar! Selene está bien, son solo chequeos de rutina –** explicó el muchacho

**- A bueno eso me deja más tranquila, pero entonces ¿Qué es todo ese ruido y ese movimiento que se ve atrás? –**

**- Nada Serena tranquila es solo… pues… no es nada… ya sabes lo ruidosos que son los vecinos… este… no sé de qué movimiento hablas aquí solo…- **Decía el muchacho de forma atropellada poniéndose nervioso.

**- Samy por amor al cielo, tu nunca has sabido mentir dime la verdad ¿Quién está ahí? –** Entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver más allá de su hermano **-¡Llamaste a la policía! ¿Samy acaso eres estúpido como se te ocurre hacer eso? – **Darien se levantó de donde estaba sentado dispuesto a acabar de una vez con la conexión, pero Serena hizo señas para que se tranquilizara y él decidió esperar un poco.

**- Yo solo…- **intentó explicar el joven

**- Si, si ya sé tú solo quieres que regrese, pero así solo puedes empeorar las cosas, igual, morirán engañados, porque tú me conoces y si a mí no se me da la gana no me van a encontrar nunca, así que ni siquiera deberían gastar energía en eso, pero en fin, que hagan lo que quieran –** dijo Serena mostrando tanta seguridad que Darien se tranquilizo por completo.

**- Sere perdóname yo solo q… -**

**-No te preocupes, aquí saben que no va a ser fácil rastrearme, es obvio que tomé todas las precauciones necesarias para poder conectarme de forma segura –** dijo mirando al pelinegro que había vuelto a su lugar.

**- Oye ¿Que acaso no me vas a dejar hablar con ella? –** dijo una voz que a Serena se le hizo familiar.

**- Es cierto se me había olvidado, Tontita, te tengo una sorpresa, ni te imaginas quién está aquí con migo –** Serena estaba a la expectativa, Samy se levantó de la silla y le dio paso al muchacho que estaba con él para que se sentara, los ojos de Serena se abrieron de par en par y se humedecieron de nuevo, no podía creer lo que veía, extendió su mano tocando la pantalla del ordenador tratando de alcanzarlo. Darien miró al muchacho que estaba ahora frente a la rubia y también la miró a ella, el silencio que se apoderó del lugar no fue incomodo, el pelinegro notó que era un silencio de reconocimiento y no le gustó ver como el rostro de su mujer tenía una expresión de añoranza, de nostalgia ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo? Se preguntó sintiendo una punzada cerca del pecho, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para saberlo.

**- A… An… Andy –** susurro la muchacha

**- ¡Hola ratoncita! –** dijo el rubio sonriente

**- ¡Andrew! No puedo creerlo, eres tú, no estoy soñando, de verdad eres tú, Dios santo eres tú –** decía la muchacha mientras las lágrimas salían como cascadas de sus ojos. Darien al escuchar el nombre de esa persona se levanto de inmediato y se acercó a la rubia, teniendo cuidado de no entrar en el campo de visión de los otros, la punzada que había sentido se intensificó y ahora, a esta se le había unido un intenso vacío en el estomago que no podía explicar, su cara estaba completamente inexpresiva.

**- Tranquila mi ratoncita, claro que soy yo quien más iba a ser –**

**- ¿Pero cómo? – **preguntó la muchacha

**- Apenas me enteré de lo que había pasado me regresé en el primer vuelo que pude encontrar –** Explicó

**- Drew yo…-** estaba completamente emocionada

**- No tienes que decir nada preciosa, yo una vez te prometí que siempre que me necesitaras iba a estar ahí para ti, y aquí me tienes mi ratoncita, listo para lo que sea necesario, me preocupé mucho cuando Samy me contó, pensé que…-**

**- No Andy, no te preocupes eso no ocurrió de nuevo, de verdad aquí estoy bien, por el momento no me han lastimado, de verdad –**

**- Igual no voy a estar tranquilo hasta que estés aquí a mi lado para poder cuidarte, te he extrañado tanto mi ratoncita preciosa –**

**- Yo también te he extrañado mucho Andy, me has hecho mucha falta, la verdad pensé que te habías olvidado de mí – **Las lagrimas le corrían de forma incontrolable y la voz se le quebraba con cada palabra.

**- Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a pensar semejante cosa, yo nunca podría olvidarme de ti, tú ocupas un lugar demasiado importante en mi vida y no puedo esperar para tenerte de nuevo aquí para poder abrazarte –**

**- Yo también quiero tenerte cerca y abraz… -**

**-¡SUFICIENTE SERENA! –** Dijo Darien enojado y en tono autoritario cerrando la computadora y cortando la comunicación de golpe asustando a la rubia.

**- ¿Qué te pasa Darien te volviste loco? –** Dijo la muchacha poniéndose de pié asustada por la expresión de rabia que tenía el pelinegro.

**-¡No! tú te volviste loca, la policía estaba en tu casa, estás poniendo a tu familia en riesgo solo por hablar con un fulano cualquiera –** la regañó tomándola fuertemente del brazo y agitándola un poco.

**- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tú no sabes nada, ya te dije que si no me da la gana a mí nadie me encuentra que no entiendes que soy un maldito genio; además, no sabes ni siquiera quién es él para que te pongas así! ¡Y suéltame que me estás haciendo daño! –** dijo forcejeando

**- ¡No me importa quién sea! –** Contestó, cada intento que ella hacía por soltarse de su agarre, para retroceder, la fue arrinconando hasta que quedó atrapada entre la pared y la muralla de músculos del cuerpo de Darien, ella lo miraba asustada, nunca lo había visto así **– ¡Ya una vez te lo había dicho Serena y pensé que te había quedado bien claro, mientras estés aquí tu me perteneces, olvídate que existe el imbécil de Andrew o cualquier otro noviecito o amante que tengas, aquí tu eres mi mujer y en lo único que tienes que pensar es en complacerme! –** no dejó que Serena contestara, la aprisionó aún más devorando su boca en un beso desesperado y lleno de ira, entre más intentaba Serena liberarse de su agarre más la aprisionaba, por un momento él reaccionó y se separó de ella, la rubia lo miraba aún asustada y él solo la observaba inexpresivo, ella rompió el silencio.

**- Yo sé que es lo que tengo que hacer, y no tienes que forzarme, sabes bien que voy a cooperar con tigo si quieres… tu sabes… si quieres que yo… bueno tu me entiendes, solo no seas grosero por favor, hace un rato me estabas haciendo daño, pero si prometes no lastimarme yo estoy dispuesta a estar con tigo –** dijo de forma resignada, aún un poco agitada, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

**- ¿Por qué? – **La cuestionó él

**- ¿Por qué, qué? –** preguntó ella

**- ¿Por qué te acostarías con migo? –**

**- Por lo que tú ya sabes, porque es lo que tengo que hacer mientras esté aquí, eso fue lo que me ordenó Diamante, mantenerte feliz y complacido –**

**- Exacto –** fue su única respuesta y salió del cuarto dejando a Serena mas confundida que al principio.

**Casa de los Tsukino…**

**- ¡SON UN MONTÓN DE INBÉSILES! – **Gritó el Capitán Tenou **– No puede ser posible que después de cuatro meses de esperar que se comuniquen con nosotros por fin lo hacen y ustedes reguero de idiotas no pudieron ni instalar los equipos para rastrear la comunicación -**

**- ¿Comunicarse? ¿Por fin se comunicaron los secuestradores? – **Dijo Ikuko esperanzada mientras entraba en la casa en ese momento junto a su esposo y su madre.

**- ¡Ah! Señores Tsukino, que bueno que llegan, si al parecer su hija se comunico con su hijo… - **Explicó el Capitán.

**- ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué dijo? –** interrogó Kenji

**- Ya les contaremos todo lo ocurrido, pero antes, ustedes tienen mucho que explicar –** Dijo moviendo el expediente que sostenía y viendo como intercambiaban miradas entre ellos algo confundidos.

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado, de ser así espero ver sus opiniones y comentarios, hasta la próxima…**

**XoXo**


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todo el mundo, aquí les traigo el capitulo once de este fic.

Las cosas se están empezando a poner un poco difíciles, ya que estoy empezando a llegar a los capítulos finales, este salió un poquito corto pero esta sustancioso.

Les advierto que este cap tiene algo de lemon y cierta situación que a algunos podría resultarles desagradable, así que si no les gustan estas cosas absténganse de leer.

Para los que disfrutan de todos los matices de la lectura, espero encuentren agradable este pedacito de mi imaginación.

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi pero esta historia si sale de esta cabecita loca.

Serena llevaba rato mirando a Darien dormir. Cuando volvió a la habitación se lo encontró recostado, esta vez en la cama, con un libro abierto sobre el pecho y los lentes puestos, rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo, parecía que se le había hecho costumbre dormirse mientras leía. Los segundos, minutos, casi dos horas habían pasado y seguía ahí de pié observándolo detenidamente, viendo su pecho subir y bajar al ritmo acompasado de su respiración. Presa de sus pensamientos no había movido un solo musculo, que podía hacer para captar el interés de ese hombre, se preguntaba, conseguir que se fijara en ella era su salvación inmediata.

**Flash Back**

Estaba en la cocina tomando un café con su amiga Amy hablando de esto y aquello cuando Beryl apareció en el lugar para amargarle la existencia.

**- Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí el Gusano de Biblioteca y la Ñoña que se cree Cenicienta –** se burlo la peliroja

**- ¿Qué demonios quieres Beryl? –** Retó Amy. Serena se limitaba a observar en silencio, era la primera vez que veía a la mujer.

**- Tranquila gatita, guarda las uñas que con tigo no tengo ningún problema –** Levanto las manos en señal de burla.

Paren ese tren, pensó Serena ¿Entonces el problema lo tiene con migo? No, no era posible yo ni se quien es esta tipa, se decía.

**- No mi vida, tu problema es con la humanidad entera, y tu eterna pelea es con el buen gusto –** la provocó la peliazul. La rubia hacía un esfuerzo por no soltar la risa.

**- Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices querida – **respondió de forma amenazante.

**- No te preocupes por mí, yo tengo cuidado, pero tú también deberías tenerlo, mira que si te llegas a morder la lengua te envenenas de inmediato –**

**- Vaya, que respondona nos salió la insignificante esta, deberías medir tus palabras – **

**- Y tu deberías calcular mejor cuando te bajas del tubo, porque ese moretón en la pierna no se ve nada bien –** Lanzó Amy. Serena no lo resistió más y soltó la risa de forma ahogada.

**- Muy gracioso ¿no?, pero ya se te va a apagar la risa en unos días cuando el intercambio se lleve a cabo –** dijo Beryl con cara de satisfacción.

**- ¿Intercambio, qué intercambio, a qué te refieres? –** Dijo la rubia asustada

**- Jajajaja, te lo dejo de tarea ñoñita –** Miró a Serena de arriba abajo **- Aunque no se que pretende sacar Diamante con todo esto, eres tan poca cosa, si no has sido capaz de complacer a Darien, mucho menos podrás hacerlo con mi Diamante que es más exigente –** dijo de forma ponzoñosa.

**- ¿Diamante? –** susurró la rubia preocupada.

**- Tranquila Sere, deja que esta culebra diga lo que quiera, estoy segura que no pasa nada y solo anda regando veneno – **Intento calmarla Amy al ver la cara de terror que había puesto su amiga.

**- Pues ya se darán cuenta de lo que hablo queridas –** se burló, sacando una botella de agua del refrigerador y caminando hacia la salida.

**- Si mejor lárgate caracol, que el tubo se debe estar sintiendo solo sin ti –** Bufó Amy. Beryl salió riendo del lugar.

**- ¿Caracol? –** preguntó Mina que entraba a la cocina y había escuchado lo último de la conversación.

**- Sí caracol, por babosa, resbalosa y pegajosa la maldita zorra esa –** Contestó Amy furiosa.

**- ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Qué son esas caras? ¿Por qué Serena parece que se va a desmayar? –**

**- Por la culebra de Beryl que se pasó a dejar un poquito de veneno por aquí – **contesto la peliazul.

**- Pues busca el antídoto amiga, porque Sere está a punto de un colapso –** se sentó junto a ellas.

**- Sere tranquila no pasa nada, la muy maldita solo quiere robarte la paz, no se lo permitas –** Intentó calmarla Amy.

**- Pero… qué quiso decir con… - **

**- Nada Serena, ya te dije que solo quiere molestar, a ella siempre le ha interesada Darien, pero él nunca la ha alzado a ver, eso la pone maldita y quiere desquitarse con tigo, está celosa porque tu estas con él y a ella ni la registra – **

**- ¿Qué tanto hablan yo quiero saber? –** interrumpió Mina

**- La estúpida de Beryl vino diciendo una sarta de estupideces sobre un intercambio y que a Serena se le iba a apagar la risa y que nunca iba a poder complacer a Diamante –** Decía Amy imitando la voz de Beryl. Mientras tanto Serena se ponía mas pálida **– Pero fijo solo quería molestar la infeliz.**

**- Pues en realidad…- **Empezó Mina algo seria **- … este… yo escuché algo, pero no sé, no lo dije antes porque no estaba segura… pero ahora ya me empecé a preocupar…-**

**- ¿Qué escuchaste Mina, por amor al cielo dilo de una vez? –** preguntó Serena presa del pánico.

**- Lo siento mucho Sere, de verdad lo siento. –** Se quedó callada

**- Suéltalo de una buena vez Minako –** Exigió Amy

**- Armand me dijo que Diamante le propuso a Darien un intercambio, él le cede a Beryl a cambio de quedarse con Serena –**

**- ¿Puede hacer eso? –** Casi gritó Serena

**- Si Serena, lo siento y según lo que me dijo Armi Darien lo está considerando, al parecer todos saben que las cosas no van bien entre ustedes –**

**- ¿Pero cómo? –**

**- ¡Ay Sere! Las reglas de aquí son simples con respecto a las mujeres, deben respetarse las mujeres ajenas, por eso cada quien tiene la suya y constantemente se están trayendo chicas nuevas de donde pueden escoger para satisfacerse; pero en algunas ocasiones, cuando algún hombre desea mucho a la mujer de otro, puede proponer un cambio, por una noche, una semana, un mes o de forma permanente, como lo decidan las partes, y si ambos hombres están de acuerdo se hace y punto –** Explicó Amy.

**- ¿Crees que Darien sería capaz de hacerlo? –** preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible.

**- Por eso Amy está con Richarth – **Dijo Mina

**- ¡Minako! –** la reprendió la peliazul, a Serena se le empezaron a aguar los ojos** – Tranquila Sere, eso fue diferente, Darien nunca te cambiaría, menos por la puta de Beryl –** Intentó calmarla Amy

**- ¿Y por qué a ti si te cambió? ¿Qué tenía la otra que tu no pudiste darle? ¿A caso Beryl lo tiene también? –** Preguntó la Rubia

**- No Serena, Darien y yo estábamos juntos, la pasábamos bien, pero solo éramos amigos, yo me enamoré de Richart y él de mí también, por eso aceptó el cambio, porque yo se lo pedí, a la otra chica la dejo libre para hacer lo que quisiera, no la quiso en su cama, básicamente acepto el cambio para ayudarme, si solo me hubiera dejado libre cualquiera podría haberme reclamado y los de mayor rango tienen prioridad, en ese momento Richarth no era nadie, pero yo quería estar con él por eso acepto ayudarme, pero con tigo es diferente, él nunca te cambiaría, mucho menos te dejaría en garras de Diamante –** Explicó Amy, rogando no equivocarse con su amigo.

**- No, él no pude hacerme esto, tenemos un trato, antes que estar con Diamante yo preferiría…-**

**- ¡Cállate Serena!– **La detuvieron Mina y Amy **- No digas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte –** continuó la peliazul.

**- Pero yo solo –**

**- No Sere, tú no sabes lo que puede pasarte por decir algo que no debes y aquí las paredes oyen –** Dijo Mina

**- Explíquenme entonces –** las chicas se miraron, se acercaron a Serena y empezaron a hablar bajito.

**- Diamante es un sádico, eso todos lo saben y él se siente orgulloso de serlo –** Empezó Mina

**- Hace tiempo a una chica se le ocurrió decir que podría estar con todos los hombres del mundo menos con Diamante porque le repugnaba…-** Amy miró a Mina pidiéndole que continuara.

**- Eso llegó a oídos de Diamante y… -** Mina suspiro **- … y él… él pensó en el peor castigo… la puso desnuda en medio de la plaza de la hacienda y llamó a todos los hombres que trabajan aquí… - **

**- Eran más de cien –** siguió Amy **– Dijo que si prefería a todos los hombres del mundo antes que a él, disfrutaría viendo como se la follaba una buena parte de los hombres del planeta, ordenó que en grupos de tres fueran pasando y la… y la…-** no pudo continuar.

**- Tu entiendes cierto, abusaron de ella una y otra y otra vez –** siguió Mina **- Al principió aguantó, no quería darle el gusto a Diamante de verla sufrir, pero era demasiado para una sola mujer, al final terminó llorando, gritando, suplicando, pero Black solo se reía de ella, se burló hasta el cansancio, fue horrible Serena, esa pobre mujer… -** Mina se detuvo

**- Ver la cara de satisfacción de Diamante era repugnante – **decía Amy **– cuando ya no pudo más se desmayó, no había llegado ni a la mitad de los tipos, Black ordenó que siguieran haciéndolo, que a alguna hora se tenía que despertar y cuando lo hiciera ya le faltaría menos –** Serena estaba horrorizada.

**- Darien y Seiya venían llegando de coordinar unas entregas cuando escucharon todo el alboroto, al salir se encontraron con la macabra escena… con el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha, todo mullido y ensangrentado mientras seguía siendo ultrajado por los peones - ** dijo Mina.

**- Ellos fueron los que persuadieron a Diamante para que detuviera la tortura, por suerte la muchacha aún respiraba, la llevaron con Tomoe–** Finalizó Amy.

**- ¿Y qué pasó con ella? –** Serena tenía miedo de preguntar.

**- Nadie sabe –** respondió Amy

**- Diamante dio la orden de que apenas pudiera sostenerse en pié la sacaran de la hacienda, nadie volvió a saber de ella – **dijo Mina.

**- Yo diría que les daba miedo preguntar – **Siguió la peliazul.

Serena estaba horrorizada, sabía que Black podía ser un cerdo, había escuchado de torturas, de castigos y de prácticas sadistas que usaba para satisfacer su lujuria, pero esto era inimaginable, tenía que hacer algo para evitar terminar en manos de ese hombre. Había estado trabajando hasta el cansancio para poder conseguir su libertad y ahora le salían con esto, no podía ser posible. Los recuerdos empezaron a dar vueltas en su cabeza, las imágenes horribles de lo que había tenido que vivir hacía ya diez años se volvían palpables otra vez, se puso pálida y empezó a temblar como una hoja.

**- Yo no quiero… no podría… Dios santo que voy a hacer –** Dijo la rubia.

**- Tranquila Sere, te aseguro que Darien nunca te haría eso, habla con él –** Recomendó Amy.

**- Es cierto Sere, no creo que Shields sea capaz de entregarte a ese hombre – **Secundó Mina** – Pero de igual forma, evita por todos los medios decir algo en contra del jefe o molestarlo de alguna forma, mira que si por las buenas es malo, por las malas es aún peor –**

**- Eso es solo un ejemplo de lo que es capaz de hacer, pero ha hecho no todo, lo que le sigue –** dijo Amy **– Tienes que andar con pies de plomo, porque por lo que veo Diamante está dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de tenerte –**

**- Ok, creo que voy a buscar a Darien… -** suspiró **– las veo luego chicas–** salió Serena aún afectada por lo que escuchó.

**Fin Flash Back **

La rubia suspiró ¿Cómo conquistar a Darien Shields? Eso iba a ser difícil, ella no le despertaba ni un mal pensamiento al hombre, lo había dejado bien claro cuando la alejaba cada vez que había intentado acercarse; además, tenía que concentrarse en encontrar al infiltrado, el tiempo se agotaba. Ahora tenía que dividir su tiempo en conquistar a su secuestrador e investigar con su computadora, si fallaba en alguna de estas misiones acabaría en garras de Diamante. En su cabeza los recuerdos regresaron para atormentarla, no, no podía pasar por eso de nuevo, no quería pasar por todo eso otra vez no.

Darien se removió haciendo caer el libro y sacando a Serena de su transe. Si iba a hacer algo tenía que empezar ahorita, se acercó despacio a él y se sentó a su lado en la orilla de la cama, lo miró, la verdad es que era bastante atractivo, pero ella seguía enamorada de Andrew, sentía que lo iba a traicionar entregándose a ese hombre, mas ahora que había vuelto para buscarla, pero él iba a entender, estaba segura, lo hacía solo por supervivencia, no por nada mas, suspiró.

Con cuidado retiró los lentes del rostro del muchacho colocándolos en la mesita de noche, acaricio suavemente sus mejillas, sintiendo la barba que empezaba a asomarse ahí, siguió bajando su toque hasta llegar al pecho donde sintió los suaves latidos de su corazón, además de los fuertes y tonificados pectorales de Darien, tal vez esto no iba a ser tan malo después de todo, concéntrate Serena, se reprendió, sabes bien por qué lo haces, acerco su rostro al de él sintiendo su olor, ese cálido aliento mentolado tan cerca de su rostro hiso que se sintiera aturdida, tumo valor y unió sus labios a los de él, lo besaba despacio, suave, lo sintió gemir, empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Darien acariciando cada espacio de piel que quedaba al descubierto, sintió como sus besos empezaban a ser correspondidos, Darien salía de su letargo, Serena sintió como la rodeaban los fuertes brazos del muchacho acercándola más a él, lo escuchó gemir de nuevo, el beso se intensificó, los labios del muchacho se volvieron demandantes, sintió como la lengua de él pedía su permiso para entrar, ella entreabrió la boca para recibirla, su sabor era dulce.

Ese era el mejor despertar de su vida, al principio creyó estar soñando, pero las sensaciones eran tan reales, el sabor de esos labios era tan exquisito, no podía creerlo, era verdad, ella lo estaba besando, y no solo eso, ella también lo acariciaba y estaba intentando quitarle la camisa, no resistió más, tubo que corresponder a esos besos, tubo que sentirla también, por eso la tomó fuerte entre sus brazos para acercarla a él, y corresponder a sus caricias, sus lenguas jugaban, sus labios exigían, sus manos tocaban todo cuanto podían, entonces ella interrumpió el beso y se separó de él. Darien se sintió incompleto, tuvo que abrir los ojos y lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento, Serena estaba de pié al lado de la cama, se estaba quitando la blusa y la falda quedando en un pequeño conjunto de ropa interior de seda negra y encaje, lo miraba enrojecida y agitada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, sus celestes ojos brillaban tanto que opacaban la luz del sol que entraba por los ventanales y sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos a causa de los besos, se acerco sonriéndole de forma descarada y se subió a horcadas sobre él, estaba paralizado, esto era imposible, que le había pasado es esta mujer, tenía que averiguar que era todo eso, no era normal que… sintió como la muchacha volvió a unirse a él, primero con un casto beso, mordiendo después su labio inferior de forma tan sexy que creyó desfallecer, luego la rubia empezó a besar y mordisquear su barbilla, su cuello, y siguió descendiendo por su pecho ahora descubierto, soltaba pequeñas risitas de vez en cuando, el pelinegro podía sentir toda la sangre del cuerpo acumulándose en su entrepierna, lo estaba matando, las manos y los labios de la chica al fin llegaron a la cinturilla de su pantalón, empezó a soltarle la faja y desabotonar su pantalón mientras depositaba pequeños besos en la piel descubierta, en ese momento reaccionó, la tomó por los hombros y giraron juntos hasta quedar él sobre ella, Serena dejó salir un grito a causa de la impresión, el muchacho la había tomado desapercibida, Serena sintió como su erección se presionaba sobre ella, soltó una risita traviesa **– Hum, dime Darien ¿Estas armado o solo estas feliz de verme? –** Dijo juguetona, los ojos de Darien se oscurecieron de deseo **– Lo vas a averiguar en segundos –** y empezó a besarla. Los besos y caricias eran cada vez más íntimos, más apasionados, ella empezó a gemir con cada toque y la sangre de él hervía de deseo, el pelinegro bajo por su cuello dejando un húmedo camino de besos hasta llegar a su pecho, donde mordió un adolorido pezón a través de la fina tela del sostén, ella gimió de forma sonora y arqueo la espalda ofreciéndose a él, de un solo movimiento Darien retiró la prenda para poder deleitarse en los pequeños montículos que ella le ofrecía, mientras su boca atendía uno de sus pechos, su mano se ocupaba del otro **– ¡Santo cielo! –** exclamó la rubia envuelta en un mar de sensaciones, el muchacho detuvo su labor para mirarla a los ojos **– Te gusta princesa –** decía mientras una de sus manos trabajaba en su pecho y besaba sus labios **– Dime –** beso **– por qué –** beso **– estas –** beso **– haciendo –** beso **– esto Serena –** la beso y la miró a los ojos **– Para eso estoy aquí –** Dijo ella sonriendo seductoramente **– Para complacerte –** lo besó, esa no era la respuesta que quería escuchar; sin embargo, era la que esperaba y la verdad es que ya no podía resistirlo más, por eso correspondió sus besos y empezó a acariciarla descaradamente descendiendo por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la cara interna de sus muslos, haciéndola sentir corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, se acercaba cada vez más a su centro, cuando al fin llegó a ese punto, empezó a acariciarlo a través de la fina tela de las pantaletas, ella empezó a gemir, él la devoraba a besos mientras sus dedos sentían como se humedecía, la excitación de ambos crecía, el intensificó su toque, ella sentía como esa sensación de calambre se instalaba en su vientre **– ¡Andy! –** Exclamó la rubia, el sintió una punzada en el pecho.

**- ¿Que dijiste? –**

**- Darien lo siento… yo no quería… yo… -**

– **¿Me quieres? –** preguntó él serio y apartándose un poco.

**- ¿Qué? – **

**- ¿Que si me quieres Serena? –**

**- Pues yo… yo… este… ¿Acaso eso importa? –** dijo intentando acariciar su rostro y besarlo de nuevo, él tomó sus manos y las sujetó sobre su cabeza.

**- ¿Al menos me deseas? –** interrogó el muchacho

**- Darien yo… -**

**- ¿Por qué haces esto? – **

**- La verdad, yo solo… -**

**- ¿Cómo mínimo quieres hacer esto con migo o solo lo haces por obligación? –**

**- Darien por favor yo solo…-**

**- ¿Tu solo que Serena? ¿Tu solo qué? Tu solo quieres terminar con esto lo antes posible, tu solo quieres largarte de aquí, tu solo quieres regresar a los brazos de ese tipo que se largó a quien sabe dónde y te dejó sola… -**

**- ¿Tu como sabes que él me dejo sola? – **Preguntó confundida

Darien no contestó, se levantó de la cama tomó su camisa del piso y salió de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

**- Maldita sea Serena eres una estúpida, estúpida, estúpida – **se decía la rubia **– estabas avanzando, pero tenías que arruinarlo todo mencionando a Drew. Las cosas al fin te estaban saliendo bien, pero no, tú tenías que herir su ego y arruinar la única oportunidad que tenías –** Serena se tendió a llorar sobre la almohada, se sentía desesperada, frustrada, se odiaba por haber sido tan idiota, pero había algo más… sí había algo más… le dolía haber lastimado a Darien.

**Delegación de Policía **

**- ¡Te volviste loco Tenou! Pusiste en riesgo años de investigación por una estupidez –** dijo enojada la agente del FBI

**- ¡Escúchame bien Michiru, una vida NUNCA va a ser una estupidez! –** Refutó Haruca.

**- Pero como se te ocurrió decirle a la familia Tsukino que seguía vivo, puedes arruinarlo todo solo con eso, era mejor que siguieran pensando que estaba muerto –**

**- Ellos merecen saber la verdad, es mejor que estén prevenidos y preparados por lo que pueda ocurrirle a Serena –**

**- Insisto que cometiste un grave error – **

**- Lo hecho, hecho está, además ellos podrían ayudar –**

**- ¿Ayudar en qué? –**

**- Ellos saben cosas de él que nosotros nunca podríamos haber conseguido, lo tuvieron cerca, cosa que tu contacto no ha logrado hacer aún –**

**- Maldita sea, ese es otro problema, mi contacto no se ha comunicado en días, estoy temiendo que algo le haya ocurrido, escuché que algunos hombres estaban heridos –**

**- No te preocupes Michiru, ya tendremos noticias de él, por el momento podríamos trabajar con los Tsukino, ellos parecían anuentes a colaborar –**

**- Está bien, hagámoslo, pero quiero que tengas presente una cosa Haruka, si esta misión se arruina, va a ser por tu maldita culpa – **

Agradezco muchísimo el apoyo de aquellos que me siguen y que me dejan sus comentarios, que al fin y al cavo son la gasolina que me ayuda a escribir.

Ojalá les haya gustado, espero ansiosa sus comentarios.

XoXo


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hola a todas y todos, aquí por fin les traigo el capítulo 12 de mi fic, me ha costado un montón terminarlo, tanto trabajo y cansancio dificultan a veces hacer las cosas rápido, pero gracias a sus comentarios sus alertas y demás es que no me doy por vencida y sigo escribiendo esta historia que es para ustedes con cariño.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la gran Naoko Tekeuchi autora de Sailor Moon, yo solo los hago representar mis locas ideas…**_

_**Espero Disfruten este capítulo… **_

**CAPITULO 12**

**RESULTADOS**

**-Imaginé que estarías aquí –**

**- ¿Que quieres Amy? –** preguntó mientras deba otro golpe al saco de boxeo.

**- Pensé que necesitarías hablar – **

**- No deberías pensar tanto Amy, ese es tu MALDITO problema siempre estás pensando –** Golpeaba con más fuerza.

**- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Darien? Que hayas peleado con Serena no te da derecho a desquitarte con migo –** Dijo molesta.

Golpeó el saco con todas sus fuerzas emitiendo un sonoro gruñido **– Maldita sea Amy ¿Qué demonios me pasa? No sé que es todo esto, me siento como un idiota… –** suspiró y bajó el tono** –…Lo siento cariño, yo no quise… -**

**- Tranquilo lo sé –** ambos se sentaron en el piso del gimnasio, recostando sus espaldas al espejo de la pared **– ¿Entonces…? –**

**- ¿Entonces qué? – **

**- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó? –**

**- No lo sé –**

**- Vamos Darien déjalo salir, soy tu amiga, solo quiero que te desahogues, no es bueno que te guardes las cosas, al final eso termina haciéndote más daño –**

**- Sabes… No entiendo qué pasa con migo, normalmente la hubiera hecho mía desde la primera noche, sin importarme nada, simplemente hubiera tomado lo que me pertenece… pero no lo sé… no pude… todo es diferente… Con ella es diferente. Al principio me decía que era porque me hacía sentir culpable haberla arrastrado hasta aquí pero…-**

**- Pero ¿Qué? – **

**- Pude haberla dejado ir ese día Amy, pude hacerlo, pero no lo hice… No lo hice porque en el momento que la vi a los ojos me atrapó –** Suspiró **– Maldita sea me atrapó… Ahora me arrepiento por hacerla vivir este infierno, pero no puedo evitar sentirme como me siento –** Se masajeo el cuello **– Ella ama a otro… -**

**- Sí, a Adrew, lo sé –**

**- Y a mí me dan ganas de encontrarlo y desmembrarlo, de molerle cada hueso del cuerpo y sacarle los ojos, pero antes quisiera preguntarle que hizo para que ella lo amará así –**

**- Darien, tienes que entenderla, tú la trajiste contra su voluntad, y a pesar de lo que tú quieras, ella tiene una vida afuera y en cuanto salga de aquí va a retomarla y tú te volverás solo un mal recuerdo en su cabeza, por eso deberías aprovechar el tiempo que va a estar aquí y tomar lo que tiene para ofrecerte… No le puedes pedir amor, pero ella está dispuesta a entregarte otras cosas, así al menos te quedará eso cuando se haya ido –**

**- Lo intenté, te juro que lo intente, cuando desperté rodeado por sus besos decidí que no me importaba nada más que tenerla, aunque fuera solo su cuerpo, me dije que aunque no consiguiera su amor al menos conseguiría que me deseara, y me deje llevar por sus caricias, por sus besos –** Cerro los ojos tirando la cabeza hacia atrás **- ¡Dios esos besos me enloquecieron! Pensé que ella también disfrutaba de lo que yo le hacía, la escuche gemir, correspondía a cada caricia, se comportó tan receptiva… pero entonces… entonces… -**

**- ¿Entonces qué Darien? –**

**- Entonces lo llamó a él… -**

**- ¿A quién? –**

**- ¡Al tal Andrew maldita sea! –** Gruño **– Te juro que tuve que salir de ahí de inmediato o iba a terminar ahorcándola -** dijo molesto **- Ya había asimilado el hecho que no me amara, que amara a otro, eso lo puedo soportar… pero que llame a otro en la intimidad… eso me supera… por lo menos quiero que cuando estemos juntos piense solo en mí, se entregué a mí, no que piense en otro –**

**- Cielos Darien, lo siento, sabía que algo había pasado, pero no sabía qué… Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado –**

**- Si claro, como si Serena no te lo hubiera contado todo… No me creas tan ingenuo Amy… Yo se que solo querías escuchar mi versión, levantarme los ánimos y eso… Adelante, dime ¿Qué te dijo ella? –**

**- Nada… de verdad no he hablado de esto con Sere–**

**- ¿Entonces como supiste de nuestra pelea? –**

**- Cuando la fui a buscar al cuarto la vi afectada, me comento que había tenido un altercado con tigo, que se sentía súper mal por lo que había pasado, pero no pudo contarme nada más, no hubo tiempo, me dijo que después me contaría todo–**

**-¿Qué prisa tenía? ¿Por qué no pudo? – **Preguntó intrigado

**- Porque Diamante la estaba llamando, de hecho por eso es que fui a buscarla… él me pidió que… -**

**- ¡Te volviste loca Amy! ¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste antes que Serena está con Black? –**

**- No me pareció tan importante, Diamante solo dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella, no parecía pretender nada más –**

**- ¡Carajo Amy! Él siempre pretende algo más –** se levantó angustiado levantándola a ella también **– ¿Están en la Biblioteca? –**

**- Creo que sí… Pero Darien, él quería hablar con ella a solas, fue muy enfático en esa parte… por favor Shields no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir o que pueda causarles problemas –**

**- ¿Pero como pretendes que me quede aquí tan tranquilo esperando a que ese lunático le haga quien sabe que a mi princesa? – **Dijo alterado

**- ¡Darien ubícate por Dios! –** Lo sacudió la peliazul **- ¿Tu princesa? ¿Hace un rato querías ahorcarla y ahora es tu princesa? – **Dijo exaltada

**- Tengo que buscarla – **Intento salir, Amy lo detuvo

**- No, no tienes que hacerlo, tienes que esperar a que termine su reunión con Black, ya te dirá lo que ocurrió, por el momento no puedes ponerte en riesgo ni arriesgarla a ella irrumpiendo en la biblioteca en el estado en el que estás, pareces un loco, piensa bien las cosas –**

**- Me desespera no hacer nada sabiendo que está a solas con él –**

**- Mejor ve a tu habitación, toma una ducha fría y espera a que ella regrese, estoy segura que Black no va a intentar nada extraño, no por el momento, será un degenerado, pero sabe que si rompe sus propias reglas esto se volvería una anarquía completa, no le conviene, hay mucho en riesgo –** Intentó tranquilizarlo **– Además, si quisiera hacerle algo, ya lo habría hecho ¿No crees? Ha tenido muchísimas oportunidades de hacerlo mientras tú estás de viaje, si no intentó nada antes ¿Qué ganaría con hacerlo ahorita? –**

**- Sí, tienes razón, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así –**

**- Lo sé, anda, vamos a tu cuarto para que esperes ahí… Serena ya debe estar por regresar, ya llevan bastante rato reunidos, así que tranquilo –**

**- Créeme Amy es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo –** Terminó el pelinegro saliendo del gimnasio en compañía de su amiga.

**- Adelante -**

**- Me mandó llamar señor Black –** Dijo una muy asustada rubia.

**- Pasa pequeña, no tengas miedo –** Dijo mientras se sentaba en un elegante sillón frente a la chimenea **– Por favor acércate más, siéntate cerca de mí, ya te dije que no tienes de que temer, yo no muerdo… a menos que me lo pidas claro –** Agregó lo último con una retorcida sonrisa.

**- Gra… gracias –** Dijo Serena, intentando controlar los nervios y mostrando una risa que más bien parecía mueca de dolor **– Me dijo Amy que quería hablar con migo –**

**- Sí pequeña, así es –** Sonrió **– ¿Gustas algo de beber o comer? Luna acaba de traer café recién hecho y repostería acabada de salir del horno… o no sé si quieres algo más fuerte –** Ofreció.

**- Café está bien gracias –** No quería nada, pero despreciarlo podría ser un grave error.

El platinado le ofreció una sonrisa, en apariencia amigable, mientras servía café, pero Serena no se confiaba de ese hombre sin alma. Estaba sumamente asustada, la verdad temía que la hubiera llamado para anunciarle que Darien la había cambiado y que ahora él era su amo y señor; la verdad, por lo ocurrido hacía un rato y por la forma en que Darien había salido de la habitación, no le extrañaría nada.

**- Señor Black… yo… -**

**- Por favor Serena, nada de formalidades, llámame Diamante –**

**- Sí… yo… este… bueno… -** intento sonreír **– Señ… Dia… man… te –** Susurro

**- Ves no fue tan difícil –** hiso gesto de satisfacción **– Ahora pequeña, te preguntaras por qué te hice venir ¿Cierto? –** La miró fijamente, examinándola con la mirada.

**- Sí –** apenas se escuchó su respuesta.

**- Pues veras hermosa, esta, aunque me encantaría que fuera una reunión de placer –** arrastró cada silaba de la última palabra **– se va a limitar al trabajo, tenemos que hablar del negocio que tu y yo tenemos pendiente –** Serena solo lo miraba** – ¿Hace cuanto instalaron los equipos? ¿Un mes, un poco más un poco menos? –**

**- Si un mes más o menos –** contesto ella

**- No había preguntado antes porque quería darte un poco de espacio, ya sabes, para que te acomodaras preciosa, pero creo ya es tiempo que pida cuentas del trabajo que supongo has estado haciendo… Así que dime ¿Que tienes para mi pequeña? –** Sorbió su café.

**- Bueno… creo que lo más importante es que ya logré entrar en el servidor de la policía local –** Dijo mirando su taza de café como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Diamante casi se atraganta con la noticia **– ¿Qué dices? –** Logró decir sorprendido.

**- Eso… que ya hackie el servidor de la policía local, pero he tenido problemas para entrar a las bases de datos y archivos privados, tienen bastante seguridad, la mayoría están encriptados, pero también logré infiltrar un virus en las claves, solo estoy esperando que alguien ingrese al sistema usando alguna de las claves que infecte y eso me va a dar acceso a todo –** Explicó

**- Increíble, simplemente increíble –** Dijo **– ¿Sabes a cuantos pseudo genios de la computación contraté y no lograron nada en más de un año? –**

**- Pues… -**

**- Demasiados Serena, más de los que te puedas imaginar – **continuó **– Y ninguno sirvió para una mierda, así de simple… Créeme el mundo no los echara de menos – **

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par "…el mundo no los echara de menos" ¿Había dicho? Dios santo… ¿Entonces los asesinó?, pensó preocupada.

**- En cambio tu, eres un estuche de monerías –** Se acerco y se paró detrás de ella, le acaricio una mejilla desde atrás, ella se escalofrió, se acerco para susurrarle al oído **– hermosa, inteligente, capaz… simplemente perfecta–** olio su cuello.

Serena se petrifico, estaba aterrada, ahí, sola a merced de ese hombre horrible… Pero tenía que mantener la calma… cualquier movimiento en falso podía ser usado en su contra **– Gra… gra… gracias… señor… di…digo… Diamante –** tragó grueso y respiró profundo para aclarar la voz que le salía quebrada **– es usted muy amable en decirlo –** Sonrió algo nerviosa.

**- No es amabilidad pequeña, es la verdad –** paso un dedo por la extensión del brazo de Serena **– ahora sigue diciéndome más sobre tus avances –** se sentó de nuevo, Serena recuperó el color.

**- Pues verá, creo que estoy bastante cerca de conseguir algo importante… pero debo seguir trabajando… ya sabe el tiempo corre – **

**- Es una verdadera lástima… -** se acercó de nuevo a ella.

**- ¿Qué cosa? –** cuestionó la rubia temiendo escuchar la respuesta.

**- Que seas tan inteligente, eso me hace perder la esperanza de tenerte para mí -** Se situó tras ella de nuevo y posó sus manos en los hombros de la muchacha masajeándolos **– Shields tiene mucha suerte… y yo soy muy generoso por permitirle quedarse con tigo –** De nuevo se acerco a su oído **– Aunque… si tu quisieras podrías estar con migo y ser la señora de todo este lugar –** le acarició los brazos y olio su cuello **- mmmm, eres tan suave y hueles tan bien –** La levantó y la pegó a su cuerpo, un brazo le atrapaba la cintura y con la otra mano la tomó de la barbilla y le levanto la cara **– Te daría todo… dinero… poder… y más pasión de la que podrías esperar –** Se acercó para intentar besarla.

**- Yo estoy con Darien… le pertenezco a él… usted mismo lo dijo –** susurró la rubia de forma atropellada, casi pegada a los labios del peliplata, que se detuvo al escucharla y sonrió de forma tal que a Serena se le bajó la sangre a los talones **– Sí… decisión de la que me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida, pero tiene solución, tú tienes la elección en tus manos… el imbécil de Shields rechazó la jugosa oferta que le hice a cambio tuyo, al parecer le importas más de lo que debería – **rio por lo bajo de forma macabra **–Pero en tus manos está la última palabra, yo pondría el mundo a tus pies y tu solo tendrías que arrodillarte ante mí… complacerme… cumplir mis deseos... no es un precio tan alto que pagar por lo que obtendrías a cambio… y ¿Por qué no? hasta lo disfrutarías –** Mordió su labio inferior suavemente, Serena se quedó helada.

**- Yo… yo… no pu… puedo estoy con Darien –** fue lo único que pudo decir.

**- Bueno… si tanto te importa… podríamos mantenerlo en secreto… solo tú y yo lo sabríamos… él ni siquiera tendría que enterarse… -** Todo lo decía con su rostro pegado al de ella **– Si se tratara de alguien más ya lo hubiera sacado del medio… pero él es mi mano derecha… aún me es útil… así que no puedo despacharlo… pero tú puedes hacernos felices a ambos y nadie tendría que saberlo –** la besó de forma hambrienta, ella no pudo corresponder, se paralizó, Diamante la apretaba cada vez más contra su cuerpo, estaba asqueada, pero demostrarlo sería su fin. Cuando por fin él la soltó estaba aturdida **– Yo… no puedo… yo… estoy con Darien…-** Repitió como autómata, el soltó una carcajada **– Ya veo… no te preocupes pequeña… medita mi propuesta… ambos sabemos que te conviene – **sonrió de nuevo** - por el momento te puedes retirar – **volvió a su asiento, Serena estaba paralizada, parada con los pies pegados al piso mirándolo fijamente **– Anda pequeña…vete a continuar con tu trabajo, pronto pediré cuentas de tus avances nuevamente, así que mejor apúrate… a menos claro que quieras quedarte aquí con migo y pasarla bien – **esas palabras la sacaron de su trance **– Yo… no… está bien… adiós–** Y salió tan pronto como pudo, manteniendo la compostura para no parecer desesperada, al cerrar la puerta pudo escuchar las carcajadas de Diamante… ella por la pronto necesitaba un baño, se sentía sucia y asqueada.

Darien estaba fuera de sí, completamente desesperado, llevaba casi media hora esperando que Serena volviera, no había ido a patear la puerta de la biblioteca hasta tirarla para sacar a Serena de ahí, solo porque pondría en riesgo a la rubia con eso **– ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuánto tiempo va a tenerla ahí encerrada?... si no regresa en treinta segundos la voy a sacar… no me importa si me matan en el intento – **Se dirigió a la puerta lleno de coraje y dispuesto a todo, la abrió de golpe y se detuvo en seco… Serena estaba ahí de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación como una estatua, temblando como un conejo y con la cabeza baja mirando al suelo **– ¿Se…Sere? –** Ella levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron, el corazón de Darien dio un vuelco al ver los celestes ojitos inundados en lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, se quedó clavado al piso **– Princesa –** susurró, ella se lanzo a sus brazos **- ¡DARIEN! –** se enterró en su pecho y empezó a llorar desconsolada, él la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo y la metió al cuarto sin soltarla, con el pie cerró la puerta **- ¡Dios Santo princesa! ¿Qué te hizo ese maldito? – **le acariciaba la cabeza **- Darien, Darien, Darien –** Era lo único que decía la muchacha entre sollozos, el pelinegro decidió esperar a que ella se terminara de desahogar para poder averiguar lo que había pasado… se sentó en el sillón y la recostó a ella sobre su regazo reconfortándola con suaves caricias, Serena lloró hasta quedarse dormida, él la estuvo mirando durante más de una hora, la dejó descansar y decidió darse una ducha para aclarar sus ideas, así daba tiempo para que ella despertara.

Serena estaba sentada en el sofá desperezándose cuando lo vio salir del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla, llevaba puesto solamente un vaquero, le ardían los ojos de tanto que había llorado y se sentía desolada, se levanto y se acercó a él despacio, lo miró fijamente, Darien tenía una extraña expresión, Serena supo que intentaba descifrar lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, pero pronto lo sabría, ella se acercó aún más, tomo la cara del pelinegro entre sus manos se paro en puntas, acerco sus rostros y lo besó, de forma dulce y pausada, Darien se quedó helado, pero la calidez de los besos que la rubia le daba hiso que tirara la toalla al piso y la abrazara por la cintura acercándola más a él y correspondiendo a esos besos de la misma forma tierna que ella lo hacía, no entendía que pasaba pero tampoco le importaba, se sentía envuelto en una ensoñación, después de un rato ella separo su unión haciendo que él gimiera en protesta por su ausencia, ella lo abrazó fuerte y él correspondió **– Gracias –** Susurró la rubia recostada a su pecho desnudo **- ¿Gracias por qué? –** cuestionó el pelinegro **– Por consolarme hace un rato, por no dejar que me hagan daño en este lugar, porque a pesar de as circunstancias que me tienen aquí me cuidas y por no… -** la rubia hiso una pausa y respiró profundo **- … por no haber aceptado cambiarme, por no haberme cedido a Diamante –** Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos zafiro del muchacho **– por todo eso gracias Darien –**

El ojiazul tragó grueso, se sintió terrible, era su culpa que ella estuviera pasando por todo eso, el la había arrastrado hasta ese lugar, la había retenido, la había puesto en peligro, no solo a ella, a su familia también y la había hecho sufrir todo este tiempo por su egoísmo, porque la deseo desde el primer momento, porque no quería alejarse de ella, y ahora esa rubiecita tan frágil, a la que había atropellado de tantas formas le daba las gracias… Se sintió cucaracha… la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo **– No princesa, tú no tienes nada que agradecerme, todo lo que te pasa es por mi culpa, no me des las gracias, por favor no me agradezcas… tu solo… solo… perdóname, perdóname princesa por hacerte pasar por todo esto… te juro Serena que voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para devolverte la libertad, cuésteme lo que me cueste te voy a devolver lo que te robé… pero por favor perdóname, yo sé que es difícil, que estoy pidiendo demasiado…-** ella lo detuvo cubriéndole la boca con dos dedos y lo miró a los ojos.

**- No te preocupes Darien, yo ya te perdoné… no sé por qué pero ya lo hice, de hecho me reconforta estar con tigo –** Él no pudo resistirlo más y la besó de nuevo, esos labios suaves y dulces lo hacían perder la razón.

El sonido de golpes en la puerta los saco de su letargo **– Alguien toca Darien –** susurró la rubia **- ¡Venga más tarde quien quiera que sea! –** Grito el pelinegro sin querer separarse de la muchacha.

**- Darien, soy yo Amy, por favor dime que ya Serena está con tigo… -**

**- Si Amy aquí estoy –** contestó separándose de Darien y yendo a abrir la puerta.

**- Gracias al cielo Serena, no sabes el alivio que siento al verte aquí –** dijo Amy abrazando a la rubia.

**- Si tranquila amiga estoy bien –**

**- Amy ¿Qué pasa? –** cuestiono Darien

**- Nada… yo solo… pues me preocupe por Serena – **miró al piso

**- Te conozco Misuno y se cuando mientes, dime qué demonios pasó, tú no te preocupaste solo porque si y hace rato estabas tranquila… ¡Dime que carajos pasó! –** exigió el muchacho, Serena parecía no entender.

**- Yo… bueno… es que… hace unos minutos me tope a Hotaru en la entrada, estaba bastante apurada, la detuve para saludarla y le pregunte cual era la prisa… -** Miró a Serena, luego a Darien **- … Me dijo… me dijo que… que Zafiro había mandado llamar a su padre hacía un rato por una emergencia, y Tomoe la llamó de urgencia a ella porque al parecer la situación había sido más complicada de lo que esperaban… no me explicó bien… pero… al parecer a Diamante se le pasó la mano con una muchacha en la biblioteca y la dejo muy mal… -** Explicó **– Me preocupé porque recordé que Sere estaba reunida con él en ese lugar, pero me alegra saber que estas bien –** Suspiró y miró a la rubia que se había abrazado a Darien y se mostraba asustada.

**- Maldito Diamante –** espeto el muchacho apretando fuerte a la rubia.

**- Bueno yo solo quería cerciorarme que Sere estuviera bien y agradezco al cielo que así sea… yo los dejo solos, Richarth me está esperando -** Se despidió

**- Si chao Amy… -** Susurró la rubia

**- Te veo luego –** Dijo el pelinegro.

Cuando Amy se había ido Darien se dispuso a hablar con Serena, ambos se sentaron en el sofá **– Princesa ¿Que fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué volviste tan alterada? ¿Diamante te hiso algo? –** Serena le contó lo ocurrido con Diamante anteriormente, Darien se enojaba mas con cada palabra **– No puedo creerlo ¡Maldita sea! No puedo creer que te haya besado y menos que te propusiera eso, claro como yo no acepte su intercambio quiso pasarse de listo con tigo… ¡Demonios!-**

**- Está bien Darien, las cosas no pasaron a mas… solo me preocupa la próxima reunión que quiera tener con migo… no quiero que me vuelva a tocar… ¿y si me quiere obligar? –** Dijo preocupada.

**- No te preocupes princesa, si quisiera obligarte ya lo abría hecho… Pero no creo que deje de intentar convencerte, eso sí, la próxima vez que se quiera reunir con tigo yo te voy a acompañar –** la miró **– Y la verdad estoy sorprendido de los avances que has tenido con la investigación eres excelente Serena –**

**- Te lo dije –** Sonrió orgullosa **– Ya vas a ver, voy a obtener mi libertad antes de lo que piensas – **El muchacho se quedó serio.

**- Por cierto, el viernes se va a realizar una importante cena, Diamante nos quiere a todos presentes, posiblemente vas a tener que salir con las muchachas a comprar algo elegante para esa noche –**

**- Ok… supongo que es un evento importante –**

**- Importantísimo Serena, muchas cosas dependen de lo que pase en esa cena –** señaló Darien un poco serio.

**- De acuerdo… ah, y gracias Darien, de verdad te agradezco que me cuides… también siento mucho lo que pasó antes, de verdad no fue mi intención lastimarte, espero que puedas perdonarme por eso, te juro que no va a volver a pasar -** Lo abrazó.

**- Esta bien princesa, ahora es mejor que vaya a ultimar detalles para la cena del viernes, tengo que arreglar lo de la llegada de los invitados de honor –**

**- Ok… yo creo que me voy a dar un baño para seguir trabajando –** dijo levantándose **– Ah y Darien, crees que pueda volver a comunicarme con mi familia, te prometo ser cuidadosa – **al muchacho no pareció hacerle gracia la idea, pero la rubia lo miraba suplicante.

**- De acuerdo –** Dijo el pelinegro poniéndose la camisa **– Pero quiero estar presente para asegurarme que no vayas a cometer algún error –** Se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios **– Regreso en un rato princesa –** Se despidió dejando a la rubia sumida en sus pensamientos.

_**Espero les haya gustado el cap y sus comentarios al respecto, ya vamos llegando a la recta final de esta historia…**_

_**¡Gracias a todos!**_

_**XoXo**_

_**Serichigo**_


End file.
